Harry Potter and The Evans Brother: Years 1-4
by DarthFlores
Summary: AU!What if Lily had a brother who took Harry in when his parents died. Meet Mark Evans, Lily's older brother, and his wife Katherine Evans (Nee Black) Sirius' younger sister. See how Harry is raised by his Uncle and Aunt who love and support him, effect him and his time at Hogwarts. Pairings include Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, OC/OC, Neville/Hannah, Luna/OC. Abandoned! I'm so sorry!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Note i do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary time! AU! What if Lily had a brother who took Harry in when his parents died. Meet Mark Evans, and his wife Katherin Evans (Nee Black) Sirius' younger sister. See how Harry is raised by his Uncle and Aunt who love and support him, effect him and his time at Hogwarts. This Fanfic includes everything you guys like, Malfoy bashing, Voldemort bashing, Peter Pettigrew bashing, but no Dumbledore bashing because I like Dumbledore, some OCs, but not to much, and a basic retelling of the great story written by Joanne Rowling. Parings include Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, OC/OC, Neville/Hannah, Luna/OC, Sirius/OC, Remus/Nymphadora, Arthur/Molly, Draco/I don't give a fuck who I ship him with because fuck Draco. Hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was October 31st, 24 year old Mark Evans was siting on the couch watching muggle t.v. with his wife Katherine Evans (nee Black) Sirius' younger sister. Mark was a handsome fellow, 5 ft 11, had auburn hair, was a bit muscular, and had nice green eyes. His wife Kathy was a beautiful woman, 5 ft 7, long black hair, nice pretty face, and beautiful dark blue eyes. They were enjoying their show and as usual Kathy kept questioning how it worked.

"I told you love it all has to do with muggle inventions, if you want to know how they work ask the cable guy." said Mark.

"Alright sweetie," said Kathy. "When do you think we can go visit James and Lily, I really want to see Harry's precious little face"

"What's with you and babies love?"

"You try being three month pregnant and not long to hold your young already" said Kathy.

"Maybe tomorrow right now I'm enjoying this show"

"Alright," sight Kathy, as she felt Mark rub her belly while watching the t.v.

"I hope it's a boy" Mark said after a while.

"I hope a so too"

 **HPHPHP**

It was 10:00 p.m. Kathy fell asleep on Mark's shoulder as he was still watching T.V. do to the war happening at the time, he found it less confortable sleeping, but his wife by his side he was sure he could be happy.

It was thirty minutes later wen he was ready to turn the T.V. off until he saw Fireworks out side the window of his flat. He woke Kathy up so she could see the show with him. After it was done they both went to their bedroom, had a quick shag and fell asleep.

It was 3:00 a.m. and Mark woke up to motorcycle noises outside deciding to investigate he woke Kathy up, greabed their cloacks and went out side.

When they got outside, they saw Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and Hagrid,who was holding something, outside.

"Professor, what seems to be the problem?" asked Mark.

"I have some Good news and some Bad news. The good news is that the war is over, Voldemort is gone and we can all rest easy now" said Dumbledore.

"That's great, wonderful even." said Mark

"Now our baby can grow up in a world that's safe, Mark" said Kathy excitedly.

"Now for the bad news," Dumbledore started "Mark, your sister Lily and her Husband James, were murdered by Voldemort before his disapearence."

"No" said Kathy.

"Now Kathy you I need to tell you two something-" Dumbledore started.

"No they can't be dead they just can't" Kathy said as she broke down.

"Who ratted them out?" asked Mark, heartbroken that his little sister is dead.

"Sirius Black did, he told Voldemort where they were located" said Dumbledore.

"NO HE CAN'T DO THAT, JAMES WAS HIS BEST FRIEND" screamed a crying Kathy.

"Where is he Albus" asked Mark "Albus if you don't tell me where he is or else I'm gonna go hunt him down myself"

"Azkaban, he murdered Peter Pettigrew as well as twelve Muggles" said Dumbledore.

"Good, I hope he rots in Azkaban for what he's done." said Mark, despite him feeling bad for Sirius' wife and kid.

After a while, holding his sobbing wife he asked Dumbledore "What happened to Harry?"

"He's right here," said Hagrid.

"When Voldemort fired the killing at young Harry, the curse rebounded and hit him instead, leaving him with a scar" said Dumbledore.

"I see and you brought him here for us to raise him I presume." said Mark.

"Yes, but if you can't I will take him to your other younger sister Petunia, since she is his only other family that has Lily's blood for the blood wards to work." said Dumbledore.

"MY ASS," snapped Kathy as she went to grab Harry from Hagrid "Petunia is not going to lay a finger on Harry, for how she treated us. Even if she wasn't a magic hating Bitch, I'm not letting that Walrus of a husband near Harry. I'll take him in and raise him with Mark." Kathy then looked at Harry in her arms "Don't worry Harry you'll be living with your aunt and uncle who love you." Kathy said comforting Harry "And if try to say something about it, Lily made me the Godmother of Harry so it's my right to raise him."

"I was hoping you'd say yes Mark, but I see your wife answered for you" said Dumbledore.

"Very well then, but we'll need to lay low, by any chance those death eaters might be out there."

"Very well, good luck Mark and Kathy Evans, Harry's life is now in your hands" said Mcgonagall.

"Don't worry professor we will take care of him." said Mark.

"Um, Hagrid where'd you get that motorcycle?" asked Kathy.

"I borrowed it from Sirius, it's also my ride home. You could come pick it up if you want"

"I'll think about it" said Kathy

Mark then realised something "By any chance does Ariel know about this."

"She might know, but I think it's best that you go tell her about Harry." said Dubledore

"Will do" said Mark

After the three sorcerers left Kathy and Mark took Harry up to their flat where she rested Harry intheir bed needing him close to her. Mark looked at his wife cuddling with his nephew. If this is how she acts with someone elses kid then he knew she'd be much more better their own.

"Don't worry Lily, I'll take care of him I promise."

 **HPHPHP**

Mark woke up and told Kathy he was flooing over to Ariel's cottage. Ariel was a good friend of Mark and Kathy, after all she was Kathy's sister in law. She was also James' adopted sister and fifth member of his group at Hogwarts, she practically did everything with him, including turning into an Animagai. He put on his coat and stepped inside the fireplace, when he arrived he saw that Ariel was drinking tea. "Hey Mark."

"Hi Ariel, so you heard what happened?" asked Mark.

"You mean the news that my husband's arrested, James and Lily are dead, and Joe is fatherless." said Ariel.

"Sorry about that, listen Harry's at my place, so if you wanna visit-" started Mark

"I'd like to come but maybe later, right now I just need to process on what just happened, but right now, I know Sirius isn't guilty." said Ariel.

"I can tell your still shocked." said Mark.

"Mark, do you ever wonder what it will be like if You-Know-Who never existed?" asked Ariel.

"A lot now. For one thing my sister would still be alive." said Mark.

"Yeah, I miss them all ready." Ariel said while crying soflty. After all her brother was dead, Lily was dead, Sirius was framed, and the Marauders have been broken.

"Ariel, if you need anything just let me and Kathy know okay." said Mark.

"Thanks Mark". said Ariel. "Give Harry a hug for me okay."

"Okay."

 **Hope you like this, after all it's my second major story I'm doing here.**


	2. Chapter 2: Inheriting Grimmaul Place

**Note i do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 2: Inheriting Grimmauld Place

It was July 6th,1985, Kathy was sitting at the table feeding her one year old baby. Between the time she and Mark got Harry and today she gave birth to three kids. Twins called Jimmy and Alex, born six months after Harry came to live with them on April 29th of 1982. And Lily, a daughter Mark named after his late sister born on June 23 of 1984. Mark right now took the kids to the movies to see Back to the Future, so that gave Kathy some alone time with her daughter.

When she was done feeding her daughter, Ladee their house-elf came in and said "Mistress, the minister of magic is here to see you" when she got to the living room she saw fudge standing there.

"Minister Fudge, what seems to be the problem?" asked Kathy.

"Oh terrible news my dear, your mother Walburga Black had just recently passed away." said Fudge.

"Oh, um that sucks." she would have been more sad had she given a crap about her mother. In all honesty she got by fine with her, as Walburga never once made a sneer at her when she was sorted into Ravenclaw, the house she met the love of her life Mark, thought Kathy could not stand her mother Pure-blood agendas. Though Walburga did love Kathy and was heartbroken when she ran away from home with Sirius when she was fifteen and he was sixteen. After that she tried desperatly to reconnect with her daughter, to that Kathy agreed to let her back into her life only if she approved of her relationship with Mark, who was a muggle-born, which Walburga couldn't agree to that. Which is why they haven't spoken in years.

"Well when I went to check up at Grimmauld place Kreacher had already burried your mother next to your father. He also gave her will. It says I, Walburga Black hereby give all my possesions to my Daughter, Katherine Walburga Black." stated the Minister.

"So I got Grimmauld place?" asked Kathy.

"It appears so my dear" said Fudge. "I'll be leaving now, do what you will with the house but leave the politics to me" after that Fudge left.

Soon Mark came back with Harry and the twins.

"Hey love how was the movie?" asked Kathy.

"Pretty good, Harry loved it, the twins didn't understand it but they are three." said Mark. "So how was your day?"

"Good, what about your Harry let me know your opinion" said kathy.

"Oh it was good Auntie, the characters were nice, and i thought it was funny" said Harry.

"That sounds very nice, I need to talk with you Mark in private" said Kathy

"Ok, Harry why don't you go to your room, and read the new book about quidditch I got you" Mark said.

"Okay uncle." and just like that Harry went to his room. After that Mark got his twin sons to stay up in their room, while Kathy put Lily in a nap.

"So what is it?" Asked Mark.

"My mum, Walburga just passed away" said Kathy

"I'm very sorry"

"Yeah, anyways we got Grimmauld place and I was wondering if you want to go check it out"

"I can't i have my job, being an Auror and all"

"Alright I'll just take Harry with me I can't go alone but I can't take our kids there. So I'll Just drop them off at the Burrow while me and Harry go look at it"

"Good."

 **HPHPHP**

It was July 7th and Kathy took Harry to see Grimmauld Place.

"Why can't I stay with Molly and Arthur at the Burrow, instead of here at the Weird scary place?" asked Harry.

"Because it's weird and scary here and I need my little man here to protect me." said Kathy

Kathy than opened the door and she and Harry went in.

"Kreacher, its me Kathy here to look" said Kathy.

"Mistress has returned, Kreacher remembers when you ran away with Sirius, and Mistress Walburga cried herself to sleep for months, oh how sad Kreacher thought that was. And who is this? James Potter's heir, it takes more to make a Wizard than to have a curse rebound from you-"

"KREACHER, that's enough of this vile, take me to my mother's portrait now!" Kathy said firmly

"Of course mistress, Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black" said the cranky house elf.

"He doesn't sound nice, not nice like Ladee." said Harry.

"Well, house elves act like their masters and well my mother wasn't very nice." said Kathy as they were walking to the portrait.

"Here she is Mistress the portrait of Walburga Black."

"Thank you kreacher" said Kathy, when she moved closer to the portrait it had come alive.

"Why if it isn't my daughter, come to apologize and make up, well your to late i'm dead" said portrait walburga.

"I heard I got this place, so I'm here if I could move my family here." said Kathy.

"Well I did leave this place to you, but what makes you think I'd be happy letting a Mudblood living here-"

"Don't you ever say that again mother do you here me" Kathy interrupted her.

"Oh yes I see you have my temper, well anyways the place is your, just don't mess it up" said the Portrait.

"Good, so how do I control the wards here?" asked Kathy.

"Has Narcissa told you nothing, you know full well what you have to do in order to gain control of the wards here." said Walburga with a smug look on her face.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this, Harry please look away"

"Yes Auntie" said Harry.

Kathy than cut her hand and smeerd it on the portrait and thus gaining control of the wards.

"Kreacher, get me a paper towel."

"Yes mistress"

Kathy than looked at Walburga and said "There I have control of the wards here, now can I move this portrait from here so my kids can't talk to you." said kathy.

"Originally there were charms to make sure I can't move but that doesn't seem like an option so get Kreacher to do it"

Once Kreacher got her the Paper towel she ordered him to move the portrait to Walburga's room. After that she and Harry left to the Burrow.

 **HPHPHP**

It was after Dinner when Kathy and Mark were talking about moving.

"Are you sure you want to move there Kathy?" asked a very concerned Mark

"Yes very sure"

"Alright let me go talk to Dumbledore about this, he did put blood wards on this cottage when we moved here two years ago"

"Okay"

 **HPHPHP**

It was the day after that Mark went to Dumbledore's office to speak with him.

"Professor may I talk to you about the blood wards?" asked Mark.

"Sure Mark what is it" said Dumbledore

"Well Kathy asked me if we can move to Grimmauld place since she did inherite it and I was wondering if you could move it from our cottage to the place"

"It may be tricky but I can get it done, don't worry Mark your old friend Albus is here to save the day"

 **HPHPHP**

The move wasn't that long all they did was apparate their stuff to Grimmauld Place and Dumbledore moved the wards there.

It was later that day when Harry was getting ready for bed in his new room when Mark came in.

"You okay champ?"

"Yeah I'm fine uncle."

"Want me to tell you a story"

"Sure"

"What Story do you want to hear?"

"My story"

"Okay, it was Halloween night when Voldemort was looking for trouble, he killed anybody who was in his way but when he tried to kill you the curse backfired and took his life instead. That's why your the boy who lived"

"Do you think my parents are looking down on me from heaven?" asked the naive five year old.

"I'm sure they are. Good night Harry."

"Good night uncle Mark"

Mark then kissed his forehead and went to his and Kathy's new room to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Ruckus at the zoo

**Note i do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 3: Ruckus at the zoo

It was June 23, 1991, Harry woke up to Kreacker telling him about breakfast.

"I'm sorry could you say that again Kreacher" asked Harry.

"Yes master, Kreacher said that breakfast is ready, Mistress Kathy gave Kreacher and Ladee a day off so she made pancakes" said the old house elf.

"Thanks Kreacher" harry said as he got out of his bed and got read. He looked around his room. It had been five years since he and his family moved to Grimmauld's place and it was quite a nice time here, but any day now he'd get his Hogwarts letter and will be off to Scotland to have adventure. As he made his way downstairs he passed by the empty room of Walburga, his aunt told him to never enter that room and judging by how she acted around him five years ago, he agreed.

As he entered the kitchen he saw his uncle sitting there talking to his twin cousins while his little cousin was enjoying his meal.

"Look who decided to wake up" said Alex.

"Yeah did you take sleeping pills last night cousin?" teased Jimmy.

"Oh come on boys be nice, good morning Harry" said Mark

"Morning uncle." said Harry. He then looked over to his cousin Lily and said "Happy birthday Lily"

"Thanks cousin" said the little red head. She looked like her mom with her dad's hair.

"Morning Harry, here's your breakfast" said Kathy as she handed him is food and then kissed his cheek, making him blush a little.

"Good morning Kathy, Happy birthday" said Harry. The family did like to joke around with Kathy's birthday being the same as her daughter's Lily.

"Why thank you Harry, but you know it's Lily's day today not mine" she said calmly.

After they all ate their breakfast, Kathy asked Lily what she wanted to do today.

"I would like to go to the zoo, if that's okay with you mum" said Lily.

"It's fine Lily, why don't you let us get ready for the day and then we can go" said Kathy.

"Ha jokes on you mum me and Alex knew we were going out today so we got ready ahead of time" said Jimmy. The two were always known for heir politeness but snarky attitude.

Thirty minutes later they were ready to leave.

"We'll be back in like five hours Ladee make sure Kreacher doesn't get out again" said Mark.

"Ladee will keep an eye on Kreacher" said the young House-elf.

"I'm apparating us there Kathy,"

"Who says you are"

"Me do I need to bring up the museum incident" Mark said making everyone shudder.

"That was one time"

 **HPHPHP**

Lukily they got to the zoo successfully. After Mark paid for the tickets he let Lily lead the way.

"Look Harry the Lions, oh look over there Tigers, oh look Bears" said an excited Lily.

"Oh my" said Mark.

After two hours of looking at animals they took a break and went to go get ice cream.

"Harry what do you want?" asked Kathy.

"Vanilla please." said Harry.

After they had their ice cream they then decided where to go next.

"Alex why don't you decide" said Lily.

"Um okay, I want to go see the snakes" said Alex.

"Snakes it is." they all said cheerfully.

As they entered the reptile house Harry saw all the different types of snkes but felt uneasy. What happened next was the reason why.

"Make it move" said a large boy.

"Move" the father said tapping on the glass.

"MOVE" yelled the boy.

"Can't you see he's asleep child." said Kathy.

"That's no way to peak to my boy" said the mother.

"Wait hold up Kathy," said Mark as he took a closer look at the mother. "Petunia, is that you"

"Mark, it's been a while." said Petunia.

"Uncle who is this?" asked Harry.

"It's my twin sister Petunia, we haven't talked to each other in years since our big fight we had." said Mark.

"A fight which made you punch Vernon in the eye and then left." said Petunia.

"And I knew that you and your family are nothing but trouble, Mark. The only normal Evans child is Petunia, while you have to be a freak." said Vernon.

"My Husband is not a freak, Vernn. He is more of a man than you'll ever be you walrus." hissed Kathy. The first time she met Petunia, she senced hostility and did not get along with her. And when she met Vernon, she felt like she was going to go to Azkaban for Murder. She loath the two.

"Now listen here you-" Vernon started.

"You listen" Kathy interrupted. "You and your wife's hatred for magic ruined an opertunity to know about something beautiful and chose to ignore it. Your hatred and rudeness made your son rude in return, just look how he acted toward the poor snake and you two call your self fit to be parents." when she was done she saw Vernon cowarding in fear. She also noticed that Mark put up a silencing charm on them so no muggle aside from the Dursleys can hear them.

Kathy then looked at Petunia and said " You know since Lily is also a witch that you haven't contacted her in years"

"Why yes I do know, well um how is she anyways" asked a nervous Petunia.

"Dead, because an evil Wizard killed her and James, but you didn't know, because you refused to let her in your heart when she was a witch and now you know." Kathy then signald Harry to come towards her and said "You know her and James had a son, his name is Harry and he was better off not knowing you two"

"I see your still mad about what happened 12 years ago." said Petunia.

"I was more than mad, I was sad that you refused to be Lily's maid-of-honor at her wedding, you knew she would be heartbroken but let your bitterness take over"

"Dumbledore said if me and Mark couldn't take Harry in that he would send him to you, obviously I didn't let that happen." after she was done she went over to young Lily and held her in her arms protecting Lily against the rudeness of her in-laws.

"Putting that aside, Petunia I have to ask, what are you even doing here?" asked Mark.

"Today is my son's birthday" said Petunia."What are you doing here."

"It's my wife and daughters birthday, the funnyness that Kathy gave birth to Lily on that day."

"Well i'll be on my way then, come Vernon, Dudley, where leaving." Petunia said "Good-bye Mark"

"Goodbye Petunia." He then took the charms off and watched as his sister and her family left.

Mark then looked at his kids and Harry and then said "we need to talk when we get home."

 **HPHPHP**

"So that's why you haven't talken in years dad" said Alex.

"It appears so"

"Alright kids it's time for cake." said Kathy.

while Kathy was getting the cake read Harry asked Mark, "How was my mom and dad's wedding uncle Mark"

"Magical Harry, it was magical." said Mark

After the cake Mark told Harry to get read for bed and he did just that, but before he could fall asleep he walked passed Lily's room which was open and saw Kathy there cuddling with her in the bed.

"I'm really sorry I ruined your day at the zoo Lily"

"It's okay mum you were just mad, I would've been mad to if Alex was like that to me" said Lily. Kathy then gave Lily a kiss on the cheek an left closing the door.

She than saw Harry standing there and said "want me to walk you to your room Harry?"

"Sure"

 **HPHPHP**

A week after that was great for Harry because he saw an owl outside.

"Hey look Harry, it's your Hogwarts letter" said Mark.

"I'm more than excited I'm thrilled i'm finally going to Hogwarts" said Harry. "Now where is the list for the supplies"

"they haven't sent that yet silly but they will soon." said Kathy.

All Harry could tell was that he was excited to finally go to the best place on Earth, HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY.

 **Well that's it for this chapter see you in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4: To Diagon Alley

**Note i do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 4: To Diagon Alley

It July 31st, Harry birthday and they were at the Burrow celebrating there since Harry liked to hang out with Ron and his sister Ginny. They were best friends since 1985 when Mark and Kathy frequently brought him over.

"Hello Harry happy birthday" said Ron.

"Thanks Ron, where's Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Oh you know, getting ready she just has to look her best when your around her"

"You know it" said the Weasley girl. "Hi Harry, Happy birthday" said Ginny as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks Ginny, you look very pretty today." said Harry, he had recently begun having feeling for her, but that's cool she likes him too.

"What this old thing" said a blushing Ginny.

"Well shall we go eat some party food" asked Ron.

"Sure let's go" said an eager Harry.

"Wotcher Harry, gonna go eat without me" said a girl with purple hair (I decided to use the movie design of Tonks).

"Hey well if it isn't Dora Tonks, the best of the Tonks." said Ginny.

"You bet your right, here have a lollypop." said Dora. (I'm calling her Dora okay)

"Here is your present Harry I hope you like it" Dora hands Harry the present.

"I wander what it is?" said the 11 year old.

"Hey Dora, where Andromeda?" asked Ron.

"She's currently hugging Lily, she just misses cuddling little kids ever since I grew up." said a giggling Dora. "Well I'm off to go talk to Charlie, see you later alligator" she then kissed Harry, Ginny, and Ron on the cheek and left, making Ron blush a little.

"Hey look there's Moony." said Harry. He then went up to Remus and said "Hey uncle Remus,"

"Hey Harry, how is does it feel to be one year older?" asked Remus.

"Oh Great." said Harry. Remus then gave Harry his present, and went to go talk to Mark and Kathy.

"So wanna go drop your presents off at that present table and go play Quidditch"

"Sure, but I'm playing Seeker." said Harry.

"Of course you are."

One Quidditch game later.

"Well that was a fun game." said Ginny

"Yeah but I think my team was a for sure win." said Harry.

"Hey Ron wanna come tommarow to Diagon Ally to get school supplies" aske Harry.

"Yeah" said the excited red head.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, but Mum forgot her wallet." said Joe.

"Hello Harry, I got you this hat, it's just plain but you'll like." said Ariel. "Well I'm gonna go eat some of the food."

"See ya Fang." said Harry, Both Remus and Mark called Ariel that, Harry just picked up on it.

"Hey Joe wanna come to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"asked Ron.

"I went yesterday, besides don't worry about me, you need to worry about what house you'll be in. Ravenclaw is the best. Just saying?" said Joe.

"Well thanks for making me worry Joe." said Harry.

"Relax though, I'm sure you'll be in Gryffindor, just like you folks, but hey we'll accept you either way" said Joe.

 **HPHPHP**

After they had the cake and opened presents it was time to turn in.

Harry was in his Room, half asleep as Mark came in to talk.

"Harry, remember we have to go to Diagon Ally tomorrow" said Mark.

"Okay, that was some game today, you flew great. It's a shame I didn't let you use the new broom I got you, you could've gotten the snitch faster." said Mark.

"It's cool, the Nimbus 2000 will wait." said Harry.

 **HPHPHP**

It was August 1st, Harry was getting ready for his trip to Diagon Alley, when he went down stair Harry decided it was a good time to go into the Black Family Tree room.

"Harry, what are you doing in here?" asked Kathy.

"I'm just looking at the tree, tell me why don't you and Mark talk about your brother Sirius? Also why is his face burnt of the tree?" asked Harry.

"When me and Sirius ran away from this place when I was fifteen, he was disowned, I wasn't. My mom played favorites and I was her favorite." said Kathy. "The reason why we don't talk about him as much as I want to is that, Your uncle Mark believes that Sirius was the man who betrayed your parents and ratted them out to Voldemort. I don't believe that, Sirius would never do that, but nobody believed me, aside from Ariel."

"Then who do you think betrayed my parents." asked Harry.

"Peter Pettigrew did, Sirius would never do that, so I assumed that after he convinced James and Lily to switch secret Keepers so that Sirius wouldn't be to obvious. I assume that Peter also blew up all those muggle since Sirius would, never, ever, do that" Kathy then placed her hand on Harry's cheeck and said "He loved you Harry, you were his God-son, he would never do that to James nor Lily, but especially to you, please believe me."

"I believe you aunt Kathy"

Kathy then hugged Harry as tight as possible "Aunt Kathy... can't... Breath"

"Sorry, Harry it's just i'm happy that you believe me" said Kathy.

"So what happend to Peter?" asked Harry.

"He probably must be in hiding, until then watch out for a short, fat man, missing a finger okay, I could tell that after Sirius was framed me and Ariel ritterly spent months convincing the ministry to give him a trial, we even threatened the minister and Crouch sr. if they didn't, but sadly no luck."

"Just one more question, why doesn't Mark believe you?" asked Harry.

"Lily was his sister, you know that, so he doesn't like to talk about the mad who caused his sister's death" said Kathy. "Just promise not brig it up with Mark, will you"

"Don't worry I promise" said Harry.

Later they were ready to go to Diagon Alley.

"Alright Harry, you remember how to use floo powder right?" asked Mark.

"Of course I do" said Harry.

"Alright we'll go in teams, Me, Harry, and Lily. then Kathy, Alex, and Jimmy" said Mark

When they flooed to the Leakey Couldron The Six of them went to the entrance to the Alley.

"Allow me love" Kathy said to Mark as she tapped the brick wall. Then it opened.

"Lily, welcome to Diagon Allley" said Mark, the other kids already went to Diagon Alley but this was Lily's first time.

"Wow it's so busy here" said Lily

"Well it is back to Hogwarts shopping" said Jimmy.

"Hey look there's the Weasleys hey Weasleys" said Alex.

"Hello there Evans and Potter ready for a day of fun and adventure." asked Molly.

"Sure, hey look there Hagrid" said Jimmy.

"Hello there Children, oh hey Mark" said Hagrid.

"Hello old chap, thank you so much for comming with us" said Mark

"No problem, after all i'm in official Hogwarts busness at Gringotts" said Hagrid

"Well then to Gringotts" Fred and George said in unison.

"To Gringotts" everybody said.

When they got there Lily clung on to Kathy and whispered "What are these creatures mummy?"

"Their Goblins, love. You don't bother them they don't bother you" said Kathy. "Now apologize to the Goblins"

"Sorry Goblins" said Lily.

"It's okay" said the head of the bank.

"I would like to with draw from Harry's account sir" said Mark.

"Do you have his key" said the head Banker.

"Oh I do it's right here." said Hagrid as he gave the key to the Goblin. "I'm also on a official Hogwarts busness" Hagrid then gave a piece of paper to the Goblin and Said "It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-where."

"Very well"

After an hour in Gringotts with The Weasleys withdrawing from there account they were off to go get supplies.

After two more hours of getting supplies, it was time to get ze wand.

"Okay so I need a wand, where do I get the wand Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"At Ollivander's of course" said Hagrid as he walked Harry, Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Mark tot he shop. Kathy was getting Fred, George, and Percy their school supplies accompanied with Alex, Jimmy, and Lily.

"You go on I have to do something I'll be right back Harry." said Hagrid.

"Okay Hagrid." said Ginny.

"Hello is anybody in here" said Mark.

"Hello there Mark I remembered when I gave you your wand Mr. Evans. Yew, 11 inches, Dragon Heartstring, ah Molly,Willow, 10 inches, unicorn hair. Oh and I presume you must be here to get your wand too Mr. Weasley." said Ollivander

"Oh that won't be necissary, Ron already got his wand, it's a hand-me-down from his brother charlie" said Molly.

"Molly could I speak with you for a second" said Mark.

"Of course" said Molly

"Okay if it's good with you, I could buy Ron's wand here."

"Oh Mark you don't have to"

"I want to, besides you've taken care of Harry for free when I was at work and Kathy had to do something. consider this me giving back to you"

"Alright, but don't make me regret it" said Molly.

At the end Ron got his wand Willoe, 9 inches, Dragon heartstring.

then Harry got his Holly, phoenix feather, 11 nches.

"Curios how you got this wand, when the twin brother of the other gave you this scar. But the wand choses the owner and you have some wand, use it well." said Ollivander.

"Hey Harry got you an owl," said Hagrid walking in.

"Awesome" Harry, Ron, and Ginny said in unison.

Later after their shopping for supplies Harry, Ron, and Ginny were observing his new owl.

"What shall I name it" asked Harry.

"David." said Ron.

"Nah, I got one Hedwig" said Ginny.

"I like it it's nice, hedwig it is."

 **HPHPHP**

It was September 1st and today was the day Harry would be at Hogwarts.

"I'm so excited Alex, I hope i'm in Gryffindor." said Harry.

"Nah Ravenclaw is where you have to be" said Kathy.

Alright guys enough chatting let's get to the car." said Mark. He hardly uses the car but today was an exception.

Soon the six of them were at King's Cross Station and were at the entrance to Platform nine and three-quarters.

"Together" said Mark as he and Harry went through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

As Mark Found a compartment and put Harry's stuff in it he noticed that Fred and George were standing there and asked "You want Ron to be in the same compartment as Harry?"

"Yes if you don't mind" said Fred.

"Sure I don't mind"

Soon they were say goodbye. Harry said his goodbyes to Alex and Jimmy but found it difficult to do it to Lily.

"Don't worry Lily I'll be back at Christmas, you won't even notice I'm gone" said Harry.

"Okay" said Lily.

"Good-bye aunt Kathy I'll miss you-" but Harry was interrupted by Kathy's bone crushing Hug.

"Aunt... Kathy... can't... breath"

"Sorry Harry, it's just I'll miss my Little man" she then let go and picked up Lily.

"Goodbye uncle Mark see you at Christmas" Harry then gave him a quick hug and went in the train.

"He'll be fine I fine, I know he will" Mark said.

"It's just so Hard to see my first son go" Kathy said. "Yes I heard what I said."

"Come on Harry me and Ravens would like for you to sit with us." said Joe walking towards his compartment.

"Thanks Joe but I'm gonna be with Ron, if you don't mind." said Harry.

"Alright let me know if you need anything." said Joe.

"Will do." said Harry.

As Harry made his way into the compartment he notice that there was a girl with Bushy hair sitting across from Ron.

"Hey Harry, this is Hermione, she asked if she can sit here for train ride to Hogwarts" said Ron.

"Want to be friends?" asked Hermione

"Sure"

 **Well that's it for this chapter see yo in the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5:The Hogwarts Express and Sorti

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 5: The Hogwarts Express and Sorting

So Harry was just sitting there talking to Hermione and Ron as the Train starting moving.

"So how long have you two known each other?" asked Hermione.

"Since I was four, so a really long time." said Harry.

"That sounds lovely." she said. "So what houses do you two hope to get in?"

"Gryffindor, my entire family has been there, Ravenclaw is too smart for me and Harry, and Hufflepuff is for losers" said Ron. "For Slytherin, well Dark wizards are known to come from that house but my Grandmother from my Dad's side was in that house, so I'm not sure."

"Well I hope I get into Gryffindor, Ms. Mcgonagall said it was the best House for me" said Hermione.

"Speaking of best things, Harry you still got that birthday present Dora gave you" asked Ron.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"A T-shirt with the weird sisters, she assumed that I was a bigger size check it out" said Harry.

"Wow it must be a great band" Hermione said.

"Anything off the Trolley dears" asked a witch Lady.

"No thanks," said Ron, as he got out a bag filled with sandwiches his mum made for him "I'm all set, you want some Harry."

"Relax Ron, I've got this, We'll take three chocolate Frogs, a box of Bertie Botts every flavored Beans, and Three Lolly pops." said Harry as he got out a lot of Galleons.

"Thanks Harry but you didn't have to do that." said an already guilty Ron, he felt that way because his best friend was spending his money on him.

"It's cool Ron, besides we got to show our new friend what chocolate frogs come with." said Harry.

"Friend, I never had friends so I'm now happy." said Hermione.

"Well you've got two now 'Mione, can we call you 'Mione?" said Ron.

"Sure." she replied with a smile.

After they got their treats Ron began showing what chocolare frogs come with. Harry saw the two and smiled that Ron was getting along well with Hermione. Harry was known to bring out the best in people and with Ron he made sure he was nice to everybody, especially women.

"I got Dumbledore!" Hermione said excitedly. When she looked back at the card he was gone. "Hey he's gone."

"Well you can't expect him to stay there all day now can you." said Ron."This is Scabbers by the way," he said pointing at his pet rat "pathetic isn't he."

"Just a little." Hermione said.

After an hour of sitting and talking the compartment door opened to show a blonde haired boy with two fat goons who looked like they were looking for trouble.

"So it's true what they are saying, that Harry Potter is in this Compartment." said the Blonde kid. " This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

His name made Ron laugh a little. Of course this made Draco snap at him "Oh you think my name is funny don't you, let me guess who you are, Red hair, Vacant expression, Tatty second-Hand-Robes, you must be a Weasley." Draco then looked at Hermione and said "Well who are you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger." she said.

"Well I don't know that last name so your parents must be muggles are they not" Draco asked.

"They are Muggles, though why that matters to you is your business" Hermione said.

"Well in this case get out you filthy little Mud-blood." snorted Draco. He then looked at Harry and said "It's better that you hang out with us Harry, these people are nothing more than Blood traitor or Mud bloods, they'll drag you threw nothing but lame adventures. But I can lead you to greatness" Draco then extended his hand to Harry, but was shocked when he slapped his hand away.

"Get out, you don't deserve to be near us, you made fun of my beast friend and called our new friend a mudblood, you get out now." snapped Harry.

"Whats going on here?" asked Percy

"Nothing, these three were just leaving." Harry said. Once Draco and his goons were gone the Weasley boys decided to stay to keep an eye on them.

"Hey guy who is your new friend?" asked Fred.

"This is Hermione Granger, 'Mione for short." said Ron.

"Well nice to meet you 'Mione, I'm George, this my twin Fred, and this is our older brother Percy, he's a prefect." said George.

"Nice to meet you" said Percy.

"Nice to meet you three too, What does Mudblood mean?" asked Hermione.

"It means dirty blood, Mudblood is a real fowl name for someone who is Muggle-born, someone with non-magic parents, someone like my Uncle Mark." said Harry.

"It's a term used in uncivilized conversations." finished Percy.

"But don't let that get to you 'Mione." said Fred.

 **HPHPHP**

After the train ride to Hogwarts the tree borded off the train and were greeted by Hagrid.

"Come on first years, only four on a boat," said Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Hello there children I see you made a new friend"

"We have this is Hermione" Harry said.

"Well I hope you will get along great with Hermione, now onto the boat you four."

As they made there way to one of the boats they were greeted by a girl with blond Hair.

"Excuse me can I come with you three on the boat." the girl said.

"Sure what's your name?" asked Harry.

"Hannah, Hannah Abbott at your service" said Hannah.

"Well come on then" said Harry.

As the boats were off two Hogwarts the four marveled at how Beautiful the castle looked.

"Never in a million years did I think I'd get here. Well now I'm here" said Harry. He was not going to dissapoint Uncle Mark.

"So which house do you hope to get in Hannah?" asked Ron.

"Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, I don't know there both so cool" said Hannah

"Well let's hope you get in Gryffindor that's the best house there is" said Ron. "But no pressure after we will be fair to everybody that's nice to us."

When the four got to the stairs they were greeted by Professor Mcgonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" Mcgonagall said "Now in a few moments you will pass threw these doors and join your class mates but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor... Hufflepuff... Ravenclaw... and Slytherin. Now while your here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin shortly."

Once Mcgonagall went inside the hall Harry looked at a boy who looked nervouse.

"Hello you must be Neville Longbottom I presume my Uncle told me about you." said Harry.

"Yeah, you must be Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you" said Neville,

"Well then which house do you hope to be in?" asked Harry.

"That seems a bit personal but I hope to get into Hufflepuff, I'm not worthy enough for Gryffindor" said Neville.

"Don't say that, I'm sure you'll get into the right house." said Harry.

Neville then looked at Hannah standing next to Ron and said "Hi I'm Neville."

"I'm Hannah it's a pleasure to meet you IO hope to get into Hufflepuff too but Gryffindor does seem much cool" said Hannah.

When the doors opened Mcgonagall was all like " we are ready"

She then led the First years to the sorting hat and said "Before we begin The headmaster would like to say a few words"

"I have a few start of term notices i like to announce, to first years please note that the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden to all students, also our care taker Mr. Filch would like to remind you that the third floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most pain full death."

"Now let us begin with Hermione Granger." said Mcgonagall. As she put the hat on Hermione it began to have a private conversation with her.

 _"difficult very difficult, you are smart but have bravery so I'll put you in..._ GRYFFINDOR."

"Draco Mafoy"

When the hat was with in centimeters of his head it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

"Susan Bones"

While the hat was sorting her Harry began to feel his scar burn.

"Harry what is it?" asked Ron.

"Nothing I'm fine" Harry replied.

"Hufflepuff" the hat shouted for Susan.

"Hannah Abbott."

 _"Let's see there is something in you that just screams Gryffindor but you also are a good workers, very noticable trait for Hufflepuff, so where do I put you?"_ asked the Hat.

"Gryffindor sounds Lovely you know" thought Hannah.

 _"Then it shall be..._ GRYFFINDOR!"

"Ronald Weasley"

" _HA another Weasley well I know just were top put you..._ GRYFFINDOR"

"Neville Longbottom"

 _"Now let's see you where do I put you?"_ said the Hat.

"Please put me in Hufflepuff, I'm not Gryffindor material." thought Neville.

 _"Are you sure Gryffindor will mold you into becoming a hero and a better wizard, I see great things of you being a Gryffindor there is no doubt so what do you say?"_

"Alright, I hope you know what your doing"

 _"Alright the house you'll be in is..._ GRYFFINDOR!"

"Harry Potter"

 _"Difficult very Difficult, you have plenty of courage, a Gryffindot trait, You have lots of knowledge a Ravenclaw trait, You have a nack to help people a Hufflepuff trait, and your cunning a Slytherin trait. So where to put you,"_ asked the Hat.

"Please don't put me in Slytherin I can't let Uncle Mark down" thought Harry.

 _"Your uncle will love you either way but I see that you an be persuasive hmm..."_

"Any house but Slytherin I will not be in the same house as that murderer."

 _"Alright then better be..._ GRYFFINDOR!"

When the hat shouted Gryffindor everybodyin that house began to celebrate and Fred and George were all like "We got Potter!"

 **HPHPHP**

Mark was sipping his Teawith Kathy, she wasmissing Harry badly, they both were but thought it was necessary for him to go to school.

"I just miss him soo much Mark" said Kathy.

"Iknow honey but relax we'll see him at Christmas" said Mark. Just than Hegwig flew in with a letter Mark brought it over to Kathy, He opened the letter and began reading it.

 _Dear Uncle Mark and Aunt Kathy_

 _Hogwarts is fun, I gotsorted into Gryffindor, sorry I didn't get into Ravenclaw, but lok onthe bright side I didn'tget into Slytherin, I just couldn't let you down. I made two new friends and it's great in here. I miss you guys, but I'll see you at Christmas_

 _Love Harry._

"I'm just glad he's enjoying himself." said Kathy.

"Kinda wish he was in Ravenclaw but whatever we love him either way. Now let's get off to bed." said Mark.

"You sure you want to sleep now?" asked Kathy.

"Yes love."

After that they went up to their bedroom to sleep.

 **Well that's it for this chapter see yo in the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6: First Year Begins

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 6: First Year Begins

Harry had woken up the next morning and was ready for breakfast he meet Ron at the common room.

"Hey mate how is it going?" asked Harry.

"Oh good, wanna go get breakfast?" said Ron.

"thought you never asked." said Harry. "Hey look Neville's awake, hey Neville."

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Neville.

"Not much, let's go for breakfast show we." said Ron.

 **HPHPHP**

The three made it to the great hall, and met up with Hermione and Hannah.

"Hey guys you must've got up early"said Ron.

"It was 'Mione's Idea, she said it was best to get up early so Mcgonagall can give us our Schedule." said Hannah.

"Hey look there she is" said Hermione.

"Hello there children, I trust you can understand these schedules well" said Mcgonagall. She than gave the five their schedules.

"Looks like our first class is Transfiguration." said Hermione.

"Well let us look forward to it on Monday since that's when classes start" said Neville.

Harry was about to say something until Joe came up to him. "Hello there cousin why didn't you get put in Ravenclaw like me" said Joe.

"Oh hey Joe didn't see you there, well I would've been on Ravenclaw but Gryffindor just seems more better, plus my parents were there so it is good to continue tradition." said Harry.

"Well I've seen you made new friends," Said Joe. He then went over to them and said "Hello I'm Joseph, Harry's cousin, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I did not know you had a cousin" said Hermione.

"Well I don't share the Potter surname like Harry."

"Well then what year are you in" asked Hannah.

"Second year, my mum's the the Muggle Studies professor here, I'm taking her class next year"

"Well then when I'm a third year I'll consider taking it" said Harry.

"Hello Harry how is it going" said Ariel.

"Great," Harry then turned to his friends and said "Ron, you've already met Ariel so your good, anyways Hermione, Hannah, Neville, this is my Aunt Ariel."

"Nice to meet you three, hey Ron" said Ariel

"Hey Ariel, " said Ron

After they left Ron asked "How come Ariel doesn't show up that often, with Joe he shows up enough but why not Ariel?"

"You try being a Hogwarts professor and then study muggles it's not easy."

"So just asking is she your Dad's sister or your Mum's?" asked Hannah.

"My dad's, same year as him, she was adopted into the Potter family at age five like a month younger then my pops though." said Harry.

 **HPHPHP**

It was Monday and Harry and Ron were late for Transfiguration.

"It's a good thing we got here in time while she isn't here" said Ron pointing at the cat on Mcgonagall's desk.

"No she's right there Ron, she's the cat over there, she's an Animagus." said Harry.

Then the cat transformed into the teacher.

"Very smart of you Harry, five points to Gryffindor and Mr. Weasley what's your two excuse for being late." she asked.

"Sorry professor, we got lost." said Ron.

"Alright then go take a seat.

"Well this is going to be fun," said Ron.

"You bet, I might need to be arrested by the fun Aurors sometime." said Harry, both of themwere sarcastic.

 **HPHPHP**

Next was potions with the Slytherins, and there was no turning back, Mark told Harry to keep clear from Snape.

Harry was sitting between Hermione and Neville while Ron was with Hannah. They were just talking until they heard BOOM. The door opened.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantions in this class." said Snape. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making, however, for... those...select... few... who... posses the apreciation" snape looked at Draco "I can teach you how to bewitch the and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew Glory, and even put a stopper in death." Snape then looked at Harry who was writing this stuff down and said "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possesion of abilities so formidable that you feel confident, enough to NOT PAY ATTENTION."

Hermione slightly elbowed Harry to pay attention.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity, tell me what would I get if I powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" Snape asked.

Harry new the answer, his uncle told him a lot anout potions and made him read the textbooks for Hogwarts so he can be ahead, this was most likely so Harry could get into Ravenclaw."They make sleep potion so powerful itis known as Draught of the Living Death."

"Correct," Snape said. He reminded himself that Mark raised the boy so it's natural that he would teach him this stuff. "Next question, Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?"

"A Bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a Goat, and it will save you from most poisons." said Harry.

"Final question Mr. Potter, What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape asked.

"They are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite." said Harry.

Snape glared at Harry, 'How could he know this much?, Mark must've really wanted him to be in Ravenclaw' snape thought. He then turned to the students and said "WELL... Aren't you all copying this down."

"Note this Gryffindors your house receives five points for Harry answering the questions right , but don't keep your hopes up. There is still no chance you'll beat Slytherin." Snape said.

 **HPHPHP**

 _Dear Uncle Mark and Aunt Kathy_

 _Why is Snape so mean, he kept asking me questions like I didn't know. Other than that Hogwarts is still fun and Cousin Ariel told to say hi for her so hi. Hope to see you soon_

 _Harry._

"I'm gonna kill Snape." said Kathy

"Relax Love, I'm sure everything will be alright," said Mark.

"I know but you can't just mess with My little man and get away with it"

"I'm sure It'll be alright. Besides how embarrising would it be if you barged through the doors and strangled Snape?" asked Mark.

"He'll deserve it, after what he did" snapped Kathy.

"That was years ago, I'm over it, Ariel's over it, Remus is over it, Lily would be over it if she were here" said Mark.

"I'm sorry honey, it's just He's my first son and I can't let anybody hurt him" said Kathy.

"I would'nt want him to be hurt either, beside he'll be fine. I'll floo to Hogwarts to check up on him sometime next week if that'll make you happy." suggested Mark.

"You know what would make me happy right now?" Kathy asked Huskily.

"No way" said Mark

"The kids are at The Burrow, we have the entire place to our self" she then bent over to to Mark and said "Take me to the bedroom"

"Yes, my beautiful wife."

 **HPHPHP**

"Eye of rabbit, Harp string hum, turn this water into rum." said Seamus Finnigin, the spell failed so he repeated it.

"What's Seamus trying top do with that glass of water?" asked Harry.

"Turn it to rum, he actually managed to weev tea yesturday, before-" Ron was interrupted by a mini explosion performed by Seamus.

That made everyone laugh.

"You okay Seamus?" asked Dean Thomas.

"Take me to the nurse." said Seamus.

"Oh look mail's here" Ron said, as the mail came and the owls dropped a lot of letters, packages, and newspapers to students.

Ron got his letters and tossed aside the Daily Prophet. "Can I barrow this?" asked Harry holding the newspaper. Ron just shrugged so it was okay.

Neville opened a box that contained a clear ball.

"Hey look Neville's got a remeberell" said Dean.

"I've read about those, when the smoke turns red it means you've forgotten something." said Hermione.

The smoke turned red "the problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten." said Neville.

"Your cloak is what you forgot Neville." said Hannah. "Don't worry I'll walk you to the tower to go retrieve it"

"Thanks Hannah." said Neville. Then they left.

"Hey Ron somebody broke into Gringotts List." said Harry. he then began to read it "Believed to be the work of dark wizards and witches, Gringotts were looking into the breach and insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question number 713 had in fact been emptied earlier that very same day. That's odd that's the vault Hagrid and I went to."

"What do you mean just you and Hagrid I was there too" said Ron

"I was trying to sound dramatic." said Harry.

Ron then finished his letter and went to Percy and asked "Hey Percy can I use Hermes, Errol looks super tired"

"Sure just don't lose him." said Percy.

"Here you go Hermes send this to Mum and Dad" said Ron. And just like that Hermes was gone.

 **HPHPHP**

"Good afternoon class" said The flying instructor.

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch" said every student in unison.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson, Well what are you waiting for?" said Madam Hooch "Everone step up to the left side of their broom stick. Come on now! Hurry up!" Everyone was than in position as Madam Hooch continued with her instructions. "Stick your right hand over the broom and say up."

"Up" and just like that Harry's broom shot up while everyone else still had trouble.

Once everyone got there broom in their hands Madam Hooch said "Now, once you got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it and grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end."

"That's what she said." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Now when I blow my Whistle I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down." After a few moments she said "On my whistle: three, two, one" then she blew her whistle.

Neville then shot up from the Ground went flying threw the air for awhile then hit the wall of the school breaking his rist.

"Mr. Longbottom are you alright." said Hooch. She then tried to pick him up but when she touched his arm he cried out in pain "oh dear we got a broken wrist. Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will lose fifty points."

Harry saw Malfoy take Neville's Remeberell as he said "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump will give this a squeeze he'd remember to fall on his fat arse" Malfoy said Laughing.

"Give here Malfoy," snapped Harry.

"No in fact I'll leave it on the roof for Longbottom to find" said Malfoy. Draco than shot up in the air and said "Whats the matter Potter, bit behind your reach?"

Harry was ready to go after him until Hermione stopped him "Harry no way, you heard what madam hooch said."

But Harry went up anyway "What an idiot."

"Relax Hermione, he knows what he's doing" said Ron.

"I hope so."

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom." said Harry.

"Is that so, have it your way"said Draco as he threw the remeberell.

Harry then made a lung for it a caught it, not with out getting Mcgonagall attention though.

Harry then got to the ground with the rememberell to celebrate only for it to be cut short by the deputy headmistress.

"Mr. Potter would you please follow me" said the deputy headmistress.

"Do you think he's in trouble" asked Hannah.

"I hope not"said Ron.

As Mcgonagall led Harry through the hall she stopped and opened the door which was the Defence against the Dark arts class.

"Professor Quirrel excuse me may I borrow Mr. Wood for a second?" asked Mcgonagall.

"Y-yes" Quirrel studdered.

Mr. Oliver Wood, a Gryffindor with short as f#ck hair, came up to Mcgonagall.

"Wood I found you a new seeker." said Mcgonagall.

Oliver then looked at Harry and said "You will do fine."

 **HPHPHP**

Molly was sipping her tea and enjoying the day until she saw Hermes at the porch.

"Arthur a letter come here." said Molly.

"Yes love." said Arthur

they than began to open the letter.

 _Dear Mister and Mises my Parents  
I miss you  
Hoggwarts iz fun  
I am lerning Magik allot  
Cee yoo at Chrismiss  
-Ron_

"Remind me to never enter Ron in a spelling bee." said Arthur

"Yes, now onto the reply letter" said Molly.

 **HPHPHP**

"Have you heard Harry Potter is the new Gryffindor Seeker I always new he'd do well" said Sir Nicholas.

"This is wonderful Gred, now we have a new reason to protect our seeker because it's someone we like" said George.

"Yes but this is the big leagues Harry, don't think the other team won't go easy on you." said Fred.

"Well we gotta go those pranks don't pull by themselves now do they George" asked Fred.

"No they don't" said George.

"Don't worry Harry you'll do great" said Neville.

"Yeah plus you have you Fan club to support you" said Hannah.

"Yeah Harry don't worry about getting hit by bludgers, it's happened before." said Ron.

"But Ron What if I make a fool of myself" said Harry.

"You won't make a fool of yourself, it's in your blood" said Hermione.

Shen then lead the other four kids to the Trophy Room and pointed to an award.

"Harry you know your Uncle was Seeker, and plus your Father I'm sure you'll do great" said Hermione.

"Yeah I hope so"

 **HPHPHP**

 _Dear Uncle Mark and Aunt Kathy_

 _I just made the Quidditch team and I'm very Happy, hope you can come._

 _Harry_

"That's great Mark, now he'll be a real Gryffindor," said Kathy.

"I thought you wanted him in Reavenclaw?" said Mark.

"Thatdoesn't matter, my little man is a seeker" Kathy said.

"Well I'm off to bed." it was already dark.

 **Well that's it for this chapter see yo in the next one.**


	7. Chapter 7: Halloween & Quidditch

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 7: Halloween & Quidditch

Mark had flooed in from Ariel's office, since she was there she greeted him.

"Hey Mark what brings you here?" asked Ariel.

"I'm here to check up on Harry, heard he got on the quidditch team so I'm here to drop off his broom."said Mark

"Wow, a nimbus 2000, that must've been expensive. Well he's having breakfast right now, I'll walk you to him."

 **HPHPHP**

Meanwhile ate the great hall.

"You guys, guess what we saw last night" said Harry, who was with Ron and Neville.

"Let me guess you went to the third floor corridor and saw a three headed dog" said Hannah sarcastically.

"How did you know?"asked Neville.

"Wait what"

"Well you see Hannah, last night Draco challenged me to dule at mid night, Ron and Neville went with me, well Neville relunctantly because he forgot the password, anyways he tipped off Mr. Filch about us so we ran to the Third Floor Corridor and saw a three headed dog." said Harry.

"It was scary." said Ron."but the weirdest thing is that it's paw was on a trap door, so it looked like it was guarding something."

"Curious how Dumbledore said for us to stay out of the third corridor when there's a Three headed dog there. Perhaps we shall investigate." said Hermione.

"Count me out." said Neville.

"Why Nev, we can have great adventures instead of learning, I mean what do you want to do at a school that teaches you magic? Go on an adventure, or stay up at your room drinking hot coco." said Hannah.

"Hot coco sounds really good."

"What's so good about hot coco?"

"You'll learn to appreciate things miss." said Mark walking in.

"Uncle Mark" Harry then got up to hug his uncle.

"Congrats on being a Quidditch player Harry, I'm so proud of you so I brought you your broom." said Mark.

"Wow thanks Mark, How's aunt Kathy."

"Oh she's doing very well Harry." Mark then looked at the people Harry was talking to and introduced himself "Hi I'm Mark Evans, you must be Neville I heard about you from you grandmother."

"Why yes thank you" said Neville.

"Hi I'm Hannah,"

"Nice to meet you Hannah."

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger."

"Hello, I've met you before Ron so your good"Mark then told Harry "List I know today is Halloween so do you want me to pull you out of school after classes so we can visit Godric's Hallow? I'm sure Dumbledore doesn't mind."

"Thanks, but I want to stay, I here the feast is pretty good here and I really want to try it." said Harry.

"Alright well you better go on to classes right now." said Mark.

 **HPHPHP**

Mark and Ariel were both walking near the lake,classes were just done for the day so it allowed her to be with a friend.

"Just to think, 10 years ago Harry became an orphan and my husband got locked up in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit" said Ariel.

"You sound like Kathy" said Mark.

"Yeah but you have to look at the facts, Sirius would never do that, plus a pipe bomb wouldn't just leave your finger." said Ariel.

"Honestly I don't know who to believe anymore" said Mark.

"So your say Sirius is innocent?" asked Ariel.

"I'm not saying he's innocent but I am open to new interpretations" said Mark.

"Feels like old time doesn't it Mark, remember back then when you picked on Snape by taking a ball of water from the lake a dumping it on him." said Ariel.

"Oh I remember, I was prefect that year and pretty mad at you five for picking on a student who didn't do anything to you" said Mark.

"Yeah but remember when you punched James for dating Lily?" asked Ariel

"Of course, I also remember that hex you gave me, you were always the odd ball of the Marauders Ariel" said Mark

"And you were the nosiest of the prefects Mark, but your family so what can I say."

"You know Dumbledore invited me to stay for the feast? Well I think I just might do that."

 **HPHPHP**

It was later that day when the Halloween feast begun, Harry noticed Hermione wasn't there.

"Hey where's Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I went to the girl's bathroom and found her there crying, she said to leave her alone" said Hannah.

"You remember what happened Harry?" said Ron.

FLASHBACK

The five just got out of charms until Hermione bumped int Malfoy by accident.

"Watch where you're going Mudblood." sneered Malfoy.

"Hey that wasn't very nice now apologize to 'Mione." said Ron, readying his wand to hex Malfor.

"Fine, I'm sorry your a buck toothed, frizzy haired, Mudblood."

That last comment made Hermione run crying.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Well a I'm telling Dumbledore." said Harry.

Just then Quirrel cam barging in screaming "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON, TROLLLLLLLLLL IN THE DUNGEON. just thought you ought to know." then he fainted.

The great hall erupted in chaos but Dumbledore was all like "SILENCE, everyone will please not panic, now prefects will lead there house back to their dorms, teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

"But professor, the slytherin dorms are in the dungeons," said Malfoy.

"Oh shut up Malfoy you act like I even care." said Dumbledore. "Sinistra, watch the slytherins in the great hall."

"Yes albus." said Professor Sinistra.

As soon as Albus left, the prefect (minus Slytherin) started to escort their house classmates to the dorms. Harry and the others went up to Mark, who was sitting with Ariel, and said "Uncle Mark, Hermione is in the Girls bathroom, she doesn't know about the troll."

"Thanks Harry, but which one?" said Ariel.

"I'll lead you to it come on" said Hannah. Off went the Blond kid, the professor and the Auror.

"Do you think he'll save her?" asked Neville.

"Of course he will. I know it." said Harry. When the three were walking with the prefects they ran into Joe.

"Harry Whats going on?" asked Joe.

"Joe there is a troll running around here, quick it's too dangerouse to get you to the Ravenclaw prefects come with us to Gryffindor tower." said Harry.

"Alright, wait where my mum"

"She's with Mark hunting the troll come on."

 **HPHPHP**

Harry, Ron, Neville and Joe were at the common room worrying. Then the door opened to reveal Mark and Ariel with Hermione and Hannah.

"Did you guys miss her." said Mark

"Yes." said Ron.

"Thanks Mark for saving my life."

"Your welcolm Hermione." Mark then went to Harry and said. "Well Harry I gotta go Home. I'll see in a week."

"Come on Joe I'll walk you to Revenclaw tower."

"Okay, goodnight Harry."

"Good night."

After they left Hermione and Hannah told them all what Happened.

"Well i'm glad we can sleep easy tonight." said Ron.

And easy was the rest of the night as next week was the first quidditch match.

 **HPHPHP**

"Eat up Harry, you'll need you're strength" said Hermione.

"I'm not that hungry." said Harry. Today was the Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match, and Harry was nervous.

"Good luck with the match Potter, though Mr. wood keeps bragging about your Quidditch skill. But I highly doubt you'll beat Slytherin." Sneerd Snape. As Snape was leaving Harry noticed he was limping.

"You guys see he's limping." said Harry.

"Really, that's odd." said Ron.

'Well there goes my dramatic moment.' thought Harry.

"Harry, oh how I missed you." said Kathy.

"Hi Aunt Kathy, glad you two can come see my game."

"Well it is your first game, I'm sure you'll do great." said Mark.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I must ask, who is watching your kids?" asked Ron.

"Molly is, now Harry go get ready." said Kathy.

 **HPHPHP**

Harry and the other players were heading to the pitch, Harry was nervous but Oliver was there to tell him "Don't worry Harry, you'll do fine."

"Thanks Oliver, it's just my first game."

"Don't worry. After all with Fred and George near us you'll be fine."

The wooden gates opened and the Gryffindor players were set.

"Welcome to the the first Quidditch game of the season first years," said Lee Jordon. "Captain Wood and Flint are shaking hands and are ready for the game."

"I want a nice clean game, from all of you." said Madam Hooch. She then opened the Quidditch trunk.

"The Bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch, remeber the snitch is worth a hundred and fifty points." said Lee. Hooch then grabbed the Quaffle and threw it in the air "The Quaffle is released and the game begins"

Angelina grabbed the Quaffle and Dodged the Slytherin chasers making it to the goal and threw it in the hoop.

"Angelina Johnson scores, ten points to Gryffindor" Said Lee.

Mark and Kathy were up with the teachers viewing the game.

"Geeze I hope the snitch shows up soon" said Kathy.

"Oh come on it won't show up that quickly." said Mark.

"Slytherin takes the next quaffle Adrian passes it to captain Marcus Flint"

Marcus with the Quaffle tried to take it to the hoop, being intercepted by Angelina but kicked her away. Marcus then threw it at the hop but Oliver kicked it over to Katie Bell. Kattie flew over to the Slytherin goal but was being intercepted by the chasers, in a desperate act of winning she threw it to Alicia Spinnett who thew the quaffle threw the hoop.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor, great tag team Kattie and Alicia." said Lee.

Adrian Pucey (Ha that's a funny name) had the Quaffle and tried to make it to the hoop, he almost had the quaffle taken by Angelina but kicked her away. Adrian then threw it at the hoop but Oliver caught it and threw it to Katie.

"Give me that." snapped Marcus at one of his beaters. He then took the bat and aimed the Bludger at Oliver nocking him out in the process.

Adrian managed to steal the Quaffle from Katie, passed it at Marcus, who then Threw it at the now unguarded hoop scoring ten points.

"Take that side" ordered Marcus to Adrian, they both managed to steal the Quaffle from Angelina, redirected her broom to the Gryffindor stand tower making her tumble to the ground knocking her out. Adrian then threw the Quaffle at the still unguarded hoop scoring Slytherin another ten points.

Harry was kinda mad but saw the Snitch and was all like 'aw shit gotta get me that Snitch' he though. As Harry made his way to the Snitch his broom started acting out of control.

"Mark look, Harry's broom is acting odd." said a concerned Kathy.

"Don't worry love I'm sure he'll gain control of it" said Mark.

Kathy then looked behind to see Snape muttering something " Snape what the hell are you doing"

"Muttering a counter curse at the broom, you two might want to do the same thing." said Snape.

"He's right Kathy come on." said Mark. Then the both started muttering the counter curse.

At the Gryffindor Quidditch stand Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Hannah saw Harry broom out of control.

"Whats going on with Harry's broom stick?" asked Hagrid.

"Ron look at this" said Hermione. Ron then looked threw the bonoculars and saw Snape muttering something.

"Snape is cheating, hey look Mark and Kathy are utering a counter curse." Said Ron

"Then there's no time to waste come on Hannah we gotta go set Snape's cloak on fire" said Hermione.

Five minutes latter.

"Mark do you smell fire." said Kathy.

"What are you talking- oh my god Fire FIRE" said Mark

"Quick get it out" said Snape. Mark then accidently knocked Snape over to professor Quirrel making him scream like a little girl.

"Hey look Harry got control of his broom." said Kathy.

Harry then got back on his broom and went after the snitch, Terence Higgs the Slytherin seeker was right behind it but Harry was all like 'elbo nudge' and tried to catch it. After a few minutes of elbowing each other the snitch went straight down, Terence and Harry dived to get it but the snitch was getting to close to the ground making him wimp out, but Harry still had guts managed to stand on his broom but tripped and landed on the ground. Harry then got up and started to gulp.

"Looks like he's gonna be sick" said Hagrid.

But Harry just spit the snitch out.

"Harry Potter caught the snitch, Harry recieves one hundred and fifty points to Gryffindor." said Lee.

"Gryffindor wins." shouted Hooch

'GO GO GRYFFINDOR, GO GO GRYFFINDOR' shouted everyone that wasn't Slytherin.

 **HPHPHP**

That was a fantastic game Harry." said Kathy

"Thanks auntie,"

they were all in Hagrid's hut. After ten minutes of talking about the game Veille asked "he, how come you din't stop Snape from jinxing the broom?"

"Because he wasn't, he was doing a counter curse." said Mark. "Hey Hermione, Hannah why you two look pale."

"Um, no reason." they said in unison.

"But Snape limping after is still a argument, do you think he got near the three headed dog." asked Harry.

"Who Fluffly?" asked Hagrid.

"Fluffy that's his name, wow, that's pretty funny" said Ron.

"Well in this case what's Fluffy guarding on the third floor." asked Harry.

"The only person who gets to know are the staff, Dumbledore, and Nicolas Flamel" said Hagrid

"Nicolas Flamel" the five children said in unison.

"I shouldn't have told you that, listen you five are meddling in business not to meddling in, it's dangerous so don't go near it okay, Now who wants victory cookies?"

After the celebration party Mark and Kathy went home.

"Well that was a eventful day." said Neville.

"Agreed but let's hope the next game doesn't have a rogue bludger" said Harry.

 **Well that's it for this chapter see yo in the next one.**


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 6: Christmas

At Grimmauld's Place both Mark and Kathy were making a decision.

"Are you sure Kathy?" asked Mark

"Yes, this locket is too dangerous for the kids to be near it, keeping it here will only make it easier for the death eaters to track us if they desire." said Kathy

"Alright, but where to put it?"

"Dumbledore will know." Kathy then called Kreacher for his assistance.

"What is it that Kreacher can do for Mistress?" said Kreacher.

"I want the Locket, Now."

"Kreacher remembers what Regulus said about the Locket, are you sure?"

"Give it to me"

"Of course." Kreacher than left to get the Locket.

Once he got backand handed it to Kathy she grabbed him by the arm and said "Kreacher, is this the real Locket?"

"Yes, Kreacher would never lie top mistress."

"Are you sure?"

"Only one way for mistress to find out. Put it on."

Kathy then put on the Locket and felt uneasy. Like all the sweetness from her was getting sucked out slowly. She than took off the Locket and said "Okay apparate me there Kreacher."

"Of coarse"

 **HPHPHP**

"Professor Dumbledore." said Kathy barging in the office of Dumbledore.

"What is Kathy?" asked Dumbledore.

"This is the Locket of Salazar Slytherin, It's also a Horcrux, I figured you know what to do."

"I honestly don't know. The only thing that can destroy a Horcrux is Basilisk venom, but where did you find it?"

"Kreacher found the Locket in a cave with Regulus, so he told me to take the Locket but Kreacher said no to giving it to Mistress. Until now." said Kreacher.

"Well thank you Kathy, I'll find a way to destroy the thing, until then, I need you to find out the other Horcuxes, to my knowledge Voldemort only made three, but there could be more."

"What are the three than?"

"Well my dear, The Locket, from rumours I heard a Diary, and the third you'll find out one day. But not any time soon."

"Okay, then I'll see if I can find out the other one, but not this month as it is Christmas."

"Ah yes only three days away until the Hogwarts students leave for Christmas Eve."

"Yeah speacking of which can I go see Harry and The Weasley children?" asked Kathy

"Sure they are in the great hall having lunch." said Dumbledore

 **HPHPHP**

"Ariel!" Kathy said

"What are you doing here Kathy?" asked Ariel.

"I'm here to see Harry and his friend Ron." Kathy replied.

"Oh sure I'll lead you to them." Ariel then lead Kathy to Harry and his friends.

"Hi Harry." said Kathy hugging Harry from behind making his friends laugh a little.

"Hi aunt Kathy what are you doing here." asked Harry.

"Well Molly, Arthur, and Ginny are going to Romania to visit Charlie for Christmas, and she asked if I can invite her sons to Grimmauld's Place. So you four are you in."

"Sure That sounds-"

"Lovely, maybe we-"

"can play Quidditch there." Fred and George said after one another.

"What about you Ron?" asked Kathy.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." Ron said.

"Percy, you better say yes."

"I'm afraid to find out what happens if I say no, so sure I'll come." said Percy.

"Great I'll see you five on Christmas Eve." Kathy than Kissed Harry on the cheek and had Kreacher apparate her home.

"Aunt's boy" Fred and George said in unison.

"Oh please,it's not like your mom doesn't show affection, need I remind you September 1st, two years ago." Ariel said.

"Oh yeah Mum was pretty sad we left." George said.

"And by sad I mean sending us letters to see if we were okay every other day." said Fred.

"Hey Harry, I've noticed that your Aunt Kathy is pretty attached to you, Why is that? asked Hannah.

"She kinda has it in her head by now of me being her son, not that I'm against it, it's just she's a little over protective." Harry replied.

"Well if she's like this with you-" started George.

"Imagine what she'll be like when Jimmy and Alex leave-" Fred continued

"For Hogwarts in two years" they finished in unison.

"Personally I think it's lovely how she thinks of you as a son" said Hermione.

"Yeah it's all nice, but I find it embarrising whenever I get hurt, she kisses my injury" said Harry.

"Though that was by accident, not like when Fred and George intentionally hurt themselves so Kathy can kiss their 'boo boos'" Percy said.

"Laugh all you want Percy but you still had that crush on her before." said Fred.

"Crush?" Neville said curiously.

"Oh yah, sorry I need to keep you up to date, practically every Weasley brother at one point had a crush on Kathy." Ron said " Even I was guilty of it."

"I wasn't" said Percy.

"Oh please Percy, we all know you started to be more social around girls was to impress her" said Fred.

"And you also told her you were going to be a prefect first." said George.

"Practically most of your achievements have been were because of her."they said in Unison.

"You have to admit Percy she is smoking." said Ron.

This was true, despite being thirty, Kathy still had a figure as well as looking young for her age. Her long Black Hair, her nice pretty face, the fact that she was sweet to everyone, it's hard not to love her. Most of the Weasley brothers grew jeolouse of Mark.

"Hell, even Bill still thinks he's gonna marry her-" started George.

"As well as Charlie-" finished Fred.

"Guys, that's my aunt your talking about." said Harry

"Sorry" all four said in unison.

 **HPHPHP**

It was Christmas Eve and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Hannah were in a compartment on the Hogwarts express.

"So Harry what's it like at Grimmauld's place." asked Neville.

"Oh it's nice, when I first got there it looked weird and creepy but now it looks nice." replied Harry.

"What about that House elf, why does he look Grumpy" asked Neville, again.

"Well, his previous master wasn't the nicest of people, but years of living with Kathy and my little cousin Lily had made him soften up over the years"

"Are there any other House elves there?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah Ladee, he's been with my family for years."

"So Harry what are you getting your aunt and uncle for christmas -" asked Hannah.

"It's already taken care of, I have it in my trunk."

"So Harry, How much do your house elves get paid." asked Hermione.

"Nothing, they work for free-"

"WHAT! but that's outrageous, you can't let creatures do free work."

"I heard screaming, is something going on cousin?" asked Joe.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just Hermione found out that house elves don't get paid. Do you mins explaining it the system for her." said Harry.

"Sure thing Harry, you see 'Mione house elves work for free because it's in there nature, to serve. Now that doesn't mean it's illegal to treat a house elf like dirt, but actions will be taken into account. Luckily a house elf can be free if it's owner presents him or her with clothes, though it is diffacult when you ask them to do laundry." eplained Joe. "HAHAH How'd di it go again Harry"

"Oh yeah i remember, Mark was like 'Now now kreacher theses cloths are not for you, these are for cleaning' it was classic." said Harry.

"But don't worry Hermione, if a house elf is free they can get a job at Hoqwarts, since they are the only place that actually pays them, and they get paid pretty well." finnished Joe.

"I still don't think it's right." said Hermione.

"Well maybe you can do something about when you're in your fourth year, I gotta go Let me know if you need anything Harry." Joe said.

"So anything else Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Yeah can Goblins carry wands?" that made every sigh,

 **HPHPHP**

Harry and the five made there way out of the train to get to there families.

"Well Neville have a nice Christmas, here have a card" said Hannah.

"Um, thanks, see you in three weeks" Neville said as he went with his grandmother.

"By guys, have a nice Christmas."

"By Hannah." the three left said in unison.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione, plus the three Weasley brothers, made there way to Mark Hermione was like "My parents might be waiting outside, mind walking me ther Ron?

"Um sure, i'll be back Harry." said Ron

"Looks like Ron found a crush." said Fred

 **HPHPHP**

"So did you have a fun time at Hogwarts" Mark asked at the car ride home. Kathy was watching the kids at home, so that left him to pick Harry and co. up.

"Oh yeah it was really fun." said Harry.

After an hour of driving they arrived at Grimmauld's place where Kathy was waiting with coockies. She then handed each of them to her guest and sat them down on the couch.

"Wow she truly is a great cook." said Ron.

"You have no idea." said Mark.

Lily, Jimmy, and Alex then came in the living room. Lily was like " Harry oh how I missed you."

"Missed you too Lil's"

Just then Ariel and Joe came in.

"Hey guys ready for Christmas?" asked Ariel.

"Sure just let me get the rooms ready."

In the end Harry buncked with Ron and Joe, Percy with Fred and George, and Lily was kind enough to let Ariel bunck with her.

"So you guys ever wonder who let the troll in?" asked Ron.

"My guess that Snape fellow, he always did seem a bit odd around us." said Joe.

"But why would he let a troll in?" asked Harry.

"Remember when you, Ron, and Neville ran into Fluffy and said His paw was on a trap door. Sanpe must be after thing Fluffy is guarding."

"How do you know." both Harry and Ron asked.

"Because Snape seems a lot more odd then last year"

 **HPHPHP**

It was Christmas morning all the kids got to the tree and opened presents, Harry as well as everyone else got Weasley Jumpers. After presents they sat around playing exploding snap while Kathy and Ariel were making Christmas dinner.

"I win again," gloted Mark

"No fair you cheated." said Jimmy.

"Give it a rest Jim no one can beat Mark at exploding snaps."

Lily had of course challanged Fred for a game, though no one said Fred was fair player, and no one said Lily was oblivious.

"Fred, why you cheat?" asked Lily.

"I don't cheat." Replied Fred.

"Yes you do, there for you win doesn't count"

"But Lily that's not fair."

"Tuff."

"Lily be nice" said Mark.

"Yes daddy."

As Percy kept winning against George Ariel came in asked "Harry can I see you for a second?"

"Sure."

"Harry I wanted you to have this," She said as she handed a cloak to Harry. "This belonged to your Father, put it on." Harry did as told and found his body invisible " It's an invisisblity cloak,me, your father, and The Marauders got into trouble with this. But use it well okay."

"I will."

"Guys dinners ready" called Kathy as they all went to eat.

 **Well that's it for this chapter see yo in the next one.**


	9. Chapter 9: Norbert the Dragon

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 9: Norbert the Dragon

It was after the Christmas break, both Harry and Ron, plus his brothers of course, were going back to Hogwarts. While on the train they reunited with Hermione, Neville, and Hannah.

"Hey guys we save you a seat." said Ron

"Thanks" replied Hermione.

"So Harry how was your Christmas break?" asked Hannah.

"It was Great, because I got a cloak of invisibility." said Harry.

"Cool can I see" asked Neville.

"Maybe later right now we need to find out who Nicholas Flamel is" Harry said.

After the train ride and the trip to Gryffindor tower Harry and Ron were busy unpacking when Neville came up to them and said "You know defence against the Dark arts was moved to a new classroom?"

"Really, well why don't we investigate this tomarrow?" said Harry.

"Sound like a plan."

 **HPHPHP**

"Do you think it was really necessary to bring the cloak with us, in middle of the day?" asked Hermione.

"Yes it is you can never be too sure you know." replied Harry.

"I'm surprised us five can fit under this cloak." said Hannah

"Well don't be, Harry put an expansion charm on it ." said Ron.

"Here we are guys."said Harry, "It's locked, 'Mione why don't you do the honers and unlock it?"

"Certainly, Alohomora" said Hermione. The five than entered the empty class room and took off the cloak.

"You know we could this empty class for a defense club and teach others about defence, lord knows Quirrel isn't doing a good job with his stuttering." said Hermione.

"Yeah, before we get caught by filch though." said Neville.

"Hey guys look a mirror." said Harry.

"Look what it says, Mirror of Erised, that's desire spelled backwards." said Hermione.

"Great observation 'Mione let's take a peak shall we." said Ron.

"Alright you go first Ron." said Hermione

"Alright then." Ron then looked into the mirror and said " wow I see me as Head boy, and I'm holding the Quidditch cup, and bloody hell I'm the captain, I look good. Quick Hermione what do you see?"

Hermione then got in front of the mirror and looked "I'm head girl, I've beengiven an award for special services to the school, and I've passed all my classes. Neville what do you see."

Neville looked in the mirror and then at his friends nervously and said "I see myself with a little pony."

"That's odd, I wonder what I see." said Hannah. She then looked into the mirror "well that's a surprise, apperently I'm a prefect and that's it, I guess I don't desire much."

Harry then looked in the mirror and saw his family, not just his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousins, but his Parents James and Lily, together as one big family united. "I see my Family, my entire family, with my mom and dad."

"I see like you and so many others have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised," said Dumbledore " I trust by now you five realize what it does. Let me give you a clue, the happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is."

"So I was right this mirror shows us what we want." said Hermione.

"Yes and no,shows us our most deepest and desperate desires and you Harry have never known your parents so you see them standing with you and your relatives that raised you, but remember this Harry, this mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth, men have wasted away in front of it, that is why tomarrow it'll be moved to a new home and I ask you five to never go looking for it again."

"Yes professor Dumbledore." said Harry.

"Now I advise you five to head to the great hall as lunch has just begun."

"Sure thing professor." they said in unison.

 **HPHPHP**

 _Dear Uncle Mark and Aunt Kathy_

 _Once again I snooping around at Hogwarts and I found a Mirror that shows me my most deepest desire. Granted do have a habbit of getting into trouble, should I worry about this? probably not. Anyway second term is going alright only a couple of months till exams so that will be fun. See you in the summer._

 _love Harry_

"You know James and the others got into trouble all the time, it was only a matter of time until he does it at Hogwarts" said Mark.

"True but I hope he doesn't get hurt." said Kathy.

 **HPHPHP**

 _Dear Ginny_

 _Sorry I haven't gotten around to writting to you as often as I want to. Anyways I found out this mirror there that shows us our desires and well in shorter wasys my friend Neville wants a pony. Anyways I hope your not too bored at the Burrow and I will see you at summer_

 _Love Harry._

"Well Harry I'm sure you won't be seeing that anytime soon." Ginny said while in her room.

 **HPHPHP**

Hedwig came and landed on a book that near Harry. He was studying for Exams but Hedwig had a letter for Harry.

"Hi Hedwig," said Harry. He then grabbed the letter a proceeded to read it out loud to his friends.

 _Dear Harry_

 _This hole Mirror thing does sound odd, so I suggest you don't go investigating it. Ron already told me about Nicholas Flamel so I don't think it's good to multi task. I hear from Charlie that Finals can be a pain in the, well you know so I wish you good luck. See you at summer._

 _Love Ginny._

"How nice of her to write to you Harry." said Hannah.

" We've always been freinds, I just should've written to her often." said Harry. "Speaking which where's NMeville?"

"I dunno" replied Hannah.

"Look at you playing with your cards, pathetic. We've got Final Exams comming up soon." said Hermione

"I'm ready Hermione, ask me anyquestion." said Ron

"Alright what's the three most crucial ingredients in a forgetfulness potion?"

"Forgot"

"And what may I ask is your plan if this comes up in the final Exam?"

"Copy off you."

"No you won't besides, according to Professor Mcgonogall we are to be given special quills that put an anti cheating spell on it."

"That's insulting, it's like they don't trust us" Ron then looked at his card and threw it on the table "Dumbledore again."

Neville then came in hopping to the the Gryffindor table.

"Leg locker curse?" asked Ron.

"Malfoy must've done this" said Harry.

"You have got to start standing up to people Neville" Ron said to Neville.

"How? I can barely stand at all" replied Neville

"I know the counter curse" said Seamus.

"No that's worse, you'll just set my bloody nee caps on fire."

"I don't appreciate your attidute Longbottom, besides if anyone cares to notice, my Eye brows have completely grown back." said Seamus.

After an angry Seamus left Harry tapped Ron's shoulder and said "I've found him, Nicholas"

"I'm always around to help gryffindor children what do you need?" asked Sir Nicholas

"No not you Sir Nicholas, we found who Nicholas Flamel is." said Harry

"Oh well carrey on"

"Read it Ron."

"Dumbledore is particularly famouse for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald, in 1945, for his discovery of the 12 uses of Dragon blood, and his work on alcomy with his partner Nicholas Flamel." said an excited Ron.

"I knew in some way this mystery would be related to Dumbledore." said Harry.

Hermione then packed her stuff and told the four of them "Follow me." The others then packed their stuff and went after her.

"Hey, wait, Where are you going, what about the counter curse." asked a nervouse Neville.

"Sorry I forgot Neville, Finite Incantatem" said Hannah. " Now come on."

 **HPHPHP**

"I could have told you about Nicholas Flamel weeks ago, how could I be so stupid." Hermione then slammed a very large book on the table. " I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading"

"This is light?" asked Ron.

Hermione glared at Ron and said "To me it is." Hermionme then looked at the book "of course here it is Nicholas Flamel is Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's stone."

"The what?" Harry, Ron,Hannah, and Neville said in unison.

"Honestly don't you four read, the Sorcerer's stone is a legendary substance to restore powers, it can transform any metel into plain gold, and produces the elixar of life, which will make the drinker immortal."

"Immortal?"

"It means you'll never die, Ron."

"I know what it means."

"The only stone currently in existence belongs to Nicholas Flamel, who last year celebrated his six hundreth and sixty sixth birthday. That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor, that's what'sunder the trap door, the Sorcerer's stone."

 **HPHPHP**

It was night time and Harry and Co. were off to see Hagrid about this Stone.

 _Knock knock_

"Oh hello children, sorry don't mean to be rude but I'm in no fit state to entertain today." said Hagrid.

"We know about the Sorcerer's Stone." the five said in Unison.

"Oh well come in take a seat."

"We think Snape is trying to steal it" said Harry.

"Snape? blimey your not still on about him are ye?" asked Hagrid.

"Hagrid we know he's after the stone we just don't know why"

"Harry, you need to know that Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone."

"Ofcourse there must be others protecting it with spells and enchantments." said Hermione.

"Yeah waste of bloody time if you ask me." Hagrid then noticed that Hannah was sitting next to Fang. " Oh come on now he won't bite, hard."

"Thanks Hagrid but I don't want to go back to the common room covered in drool." said Hannah.

"Besides, ain't no one gonna get past fluffy, only me and Dumbledore know how to. I shouldn't have told you that" Hagrid then heard some rattling in his pot and went to investigate it. He grabbed the egg and placed it on the table.

"What is that Hagrid?" asked Neville

"It's well, I don't know how to tell you kids-"

"I know what it is, Hagrid how did you get a Dragon egg?" asked Ron.

"I won it from a stranger I met down at the pub" said Hagrid.

The egg then begun to hatch and out came an baby Dragon.

"A Norwegian Ridgeback what are the odds."

"Aint he beautiful and look he knowes his daddy, ello Norbert."

"Norbert." asked Harry.

"Well he's got to have a name now does he."

"Um Hagrid, I'm not sure you can keep this thing." said Ron.

"An why not?"

"Well you see Hagrid, owning a dragon in the wizarding world is highly dangerous and illegal, and you can't hide him since they grow up pretty fast, I know because my brother charlie told me."

"Well how can get him out of here Ron. We can't leave him in the forest he'll burn it to acrisp, and we can'tsimply give it away to the Aurors."

"No but My brother can help us out with this, he works with Dragons so I bet he help smuggle Norbert out of Hogwarts and into Romania."

"And how are you sure he'll help you?" asked Hermione.

"Well in the years of knowing Charlie, me and and Ginny have picked up a couple of favors from him, another reason is that Charlie knows and loves Dragons so he can of of help."

"Alright but we can't tell anyone about this okay."

"Yes Hagrid." the five said in Unison.

 **HPHPHP**

 _Dear Charlie_

 _Due to unforseen circumstances Hagrid is now in possession of a Dragon and we need you to help smuggleit reply. you still owe me lots of favors._

 _love Ron._

"Well this will be fun." sighed Charlie.

 **HPHPHP**

 _Dear Ron_

 _Alright I'll be there in a week with a couple of friends, make sure no one sees it okay_

 _-Charlie._

"Alright guys all we need to do is hold off Norbert for a week and were good."

"Are you sure it's nice at the preserve there Ron." asked Hagrid

" Positve Charlie said they have the best Handlers"

"Well we better hope this works." said Harry.

 **HPHPHP**

After an eventful week with Hagrid and Norbert the five the waited at Hagrid's Hut for the arrival of Charlie.

"What time did you say he'll be here again Ron?" asked Hannah

"Soon, after all we'll just have to be patient- oh look he's outside." said Ron.

The six then went outside to find Charlie and a couple of his friends with rope and stuff.

"Hey Ron, Hey Harry." said Charlie.

"Hey Charlie," said Ron and Harry.

"So this must be your girlfriend Ron." Charlie pointed to hermione " Hi I'm Charlie."

"She's not my girlfirend" said Ron.

"Well I'm Hermione it's nice to meet you." said Hermione.

"Hi i'm Hannah this here is Neville nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, this here Joe and Kevin,I work with them at the preserve. Now where is this Dragon"

"Out back" said Hagrid "Are you sure he'll be alright there."

"He'll be fine out there don't worry, I'll be there to protect him." said Charlie.

After an hour of getting Norbert out of there Charlie went up to them and said " If you ever need a Dragon Smuggler you know who to call."

"Thanks Charlie." and just like that Charlie and the others left.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hannah, and Neville were walking back to Gryffindor tower when the ran into Mcgonogall.

"Hello there children" the professor said.

"How was you walk" sneerd Malfoy.

 **duh duh duh, Will Harry get out of this one? probably not if you read the book. Next Chapter will be the final for Sorcerer's stone, then we'll move onto Chamber of Secrets.**


	10. Chapter 10: Sorcerer's Stone

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. Any ways alright boys we're at the last part of Sorcerer's Stone, plus a little bonus scene at the end of this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10: The Sorcerer's Stone

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hannah, and Neville were at Professor McGonagall office as she was, well pretty mad "So what makes you five think that being out after hours is a good idea?"

"We were visiting Hagrid professor." Harry said Nerviously.

"And did it not dawn on you that you could've done this tomarrow morning?"

"No it didn't" the five said in unison.

"Well for being out after hours as well as not following the rules I hereby give all six of you detention and I'm taking away sixty house points."said McGonagall.

"Sorry professor did you say six of us?" questioned Draco.

"Yes I did Mr. Malfoy, as honorable as your action was, you still broke the rules so I feel like I must punish you aswell, surly I can't make an acception, can I Mr. Malfoy?"

"No you can't." sighed Draco, Harry then gave him a smug look as like 'yeah if I'm going down I'm taking you with me'.

 **HPHPHP**

Kathy was right now going thrue the mail , she was just recently taking a break from cleaning out the extra bedrooms at Grimmauld's place when a letter from Hogwarts came, she opened it read it and cried out " Mark I need you in the Kitchen please."

Mark, who was working in his office on some papers for the ministry heard Kathy and went downstairs, once he got their he saw the letter and read. Two minutes of rereading Mark exclaimed "How can Harry break the rules, he's the most innocent boy ever?"

"I don't Mark, all I know is that he's serving detention on Friday." said Kathy

"Well I'm going over to Hogwarts and giving Mcgonagall a piece of my mind." said Mark

"No, you can't Mark, we'll just have to wait until Harry sends us a letter explaining his side of the story." said Kathy. Just then Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter, Kathy then picked it up read alloud.

 _Dear Uncle Mark and Aunt Kathy_

 _By now you know I got detention, the reason was I was helping Hagrid with something and Draco Malfoy ratted us out, that jerk, so please don't over react, Also I'm sorry._

 _Love Harry._

"Well I guess we have our answer." sighed Mark.

 **HPHPHP**

It was Friday night, Harry and the others were serving detention with Hagrid, while walking to his hut they were being escorted by Mr. Filch."A pity they let the old punishments die out, there was a time in which detention had you spending a night in the dungeons. Boy do I miss the screaming."

"That sounds barbaric" exclaimed Hermione.

"Trust me Ms Granger it got worst from there, we used to hang them from there thumbs."

"How is that a good punishment." asked Hannah.

"Because Ms Abbott, it showed disaplent, boy do I miss headmaster dippet." The seven then found themselves at Hagrid's hut in no time. "Now you six will be serving detention with Hagrid tonight, he has a little job for you. Inside the Dark Forest, I got your here Hagrid." said Mr filch. Hagrid still looked sad about Norbert being gone. "Oh please your not still on that bloody dragon are you?"

"Of course I am. Norbert was a good Drake. He's not afe on his own in a colony." said Hagrid.

"It's good tho Hagrid, he'll be with his own kind." said Hermione.

"Yeah but what if he don't like Romania? what if the other dragons are mean to him? he's only a baby after all" said Hagrid.

"Oh for god sakes pull your self together man, your going into the forbidden forest after all."exclaimd Filch.

"The forest, I thought that was a joke." said Draco "We can't go in there, students aren't allowed, and there are... werewolves."

"There's more than werewolves in there I'm afraid, nighty night." said Filch as he made his way towards the castle.

Hagrid and the others made there way deep into the forbidden forest where they encountered some substince. Harry asked"Whats that Hagrid."

"Oh what we came here for, see that it's unicorn blood, i found one dead a few weeks ago, now this ones been hurt badly,so it's our job to go find the beast, now Ron, Hermione, Neville you come with me." said Hagrid

"Okay." said both Ron and Neville nerviously, most likely because it's scary at the dark forest.

"Harry and Hannah, you two go with Malfoy."

"Okay then I get fang." said Draco.

"Fine, just so you'll know he's a bloody coward."

Draco, Harry, Hannah and Fang were now off to see if they could find the unicorn, while there they had to indure Draco's complaining "You'll wait ti'll my father hears about this,"

"You are so full of yourself Draco, if I didn't know any better i'd say you were scared." said Harry.

"Scared Potter? please"

"Well atleast we'll be able to find out won't we, you can take the lead then Malfoy" said Hannah

"Alright then." said Draco. All three of them heard a howl "do you hear that. Come on Fang"

"Look guy there it is the unicorn." said Hannah.

This was right, what was wrong was that it was dead, pluse there was a cloaked figure drinking it's blood threw it's neck, also Harry's scar started to hurt. The creepy figure made Draco and fang run out like little girls screaming. The cloaked figure then made it's way towards Harry and Hannah, it was a like 'I'm gonna kill you' but then a Centaur came in, okay they exist in this universe, and scared it off.

"Harry Potter, you and your friend must leave, you are known to many creatures here, the forest is not safe at this time especially for you." said the Centaur. "My names Firenze by the way."

"What was that thing you saved me from" asked Harry.

"A monsterous creature, it is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn, drinking the blood of said Unicorn will keep alive even if you an inch from death. But at a terrible price, because slaying something so innocent and pure , when the moment the blood touches your lips you will have a Half-Life, a cursed life." said Firenze.

"And who would choose such a life" asked Harry.

"Can you think of no one."

"Do you mean to tell me that that thing that killed a unicorn and drank it's blood, that was Voldemort."

"Do you know what is hidden at this school at this very moment?"asked Firenze.

"The Sorcerer's Stone." said Both Harry and Hannah

"Exactly, come I'll walk you two outside this forest." offerd Firenze, after a walk threw the forest they reunited with Hagrid and the others.

"Harry" exclaimed Hermione. "How was your walk?"

"Oh it was nice." replied Harry.

"Hello there Firenze, I see youmet our young Mr. Potter and Ms. Abbot."said Hagrid "Alright there you two?" the then nodded.

"Harry Potter and Ms Abbot this is where I leave you, your safe now, good luck" said Firenze. He then left.

Hannah then looked at Draco and said "Scared Draco?" this comment made Harry laugh.

 **HPHPHP**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Hannah were sitting around in the common room the fire on to keep it more dramatic.

"You mean You-Know-Who is out there right now?" asked Hermione

"Yes but he's weak. He's living of of unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong, Snape doesn't want the stonefor himself, he wants the stone from Voldemort. With the Elixar of Life, Voldemort will be strong again." said Harry.

"But if he come back, you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?" asked Ron.

"I think if he'd had the chance, he might have tried to Harry and I tonight"said Hannah

"And to think I've been worrying my potions final" gulped Ron.

"So if Voldemort does come back, how can we stop him?" asked Neville

"Hang on youguys, we're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard always feared?" asked Hermione. the four shrugged "Dumbledore, as long as he's around your safe Harry."

 **HPHPHP**

Sometime later the five were taking there final, the Gryffindor's kept glaring at them for losing so many points but lukily they didn't act. After the classes they were in the courtyard.

"I've always heard that Hogwarts end year exam were frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable" said Hermione.

"Speak for yourself, hey Joe how was finals?" asked Ron, Joe replied by whimpering. "Okay I thing we got an answer. all right there Harry?" questioned Ron as Harry Scar once again was burning.

"Well my scar keeps burning."

"Maybe you should see the nurse mate."

"No I think it's a sign that danger's coming, look" harry said pointing to Hagrid."Hagrid told me that he wanted a dragon and that he won it off of someone, don't you think it odd, I mean how many people wonder around with Dragon eggs." Harry then went up to Hagrid and said "Hagrid who gave you the dragon egg, and what did he look like."

"I don't know, I never saw his face, he kept his hood up, the stranger though wanted to know about what sort of creatures i looked after, i told him 'After fluffy a dragon's gonna be no problem'."

"And did he seem interested in fluffy?"

"Well of course he was interested in fluffy! hoe often do you come acroos a three headed dog, even ifyour in the trade? but i told him the trick with any animal is to know how to calm it. Take Fluffy for example, just play a bit of music and he falls right to sleep." Hagrid then realised what he said and stated "I should'nt have told you that." the five then took off to the castle "Where you going? wait!"

The five came running into McGonagall's office and Harry said "We have to see Dumbledore, immediatly!"

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. he got an urgent owl from the ministry of magic and left immediatly for london" replied McGonagall

"He's gone?!Now? but this is important! it's about the Sorcerer's Stone.

"How do you know-"

"Someones trying to steal it."

"I don't know how you five found out about the stone but I can assure you it is perfectly well-protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly."

As they left Harry then started to come to conclusions, "That was no stranger Hagrid Met at the village . It was Snape, which means he knows how to get passed fluffy."

"And with Dumbledore gone_" started Hermione but was gut short when Snape walked in

"Good afternoon, now what would five young Gryffindors such as your slf be doing inside on a day like this?" questioned Snape.

"Uh... we were just.. walking" said Hermione

"You want to be careful people might think your ... up to something. To my office." said Snaep.

"Now what are we going to do" asked Neville.

"We go down the trap door. Tonight." stated Harry.

One quick suiting up montage alter and the five made there way to the third floor corridor.

"Here we are guy any one wants to back out do it now" said Harry. Neville thought about it for a moment but stayed anyway. They made it to the door with Fluffy took off the invisibilty cloack, and made there way to Fluffy.

"Wait a minute he's sleeping" said Ron pointing to the Harp.

"Great Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp." said Harry.

"So I brought this guitar for nothing?" asked Hannah.

"Looks like it.. sorry for making you get it though."

"Come on let's move it's paw" they then grabbed Fluffy's paw and moved it out of the way so they can get to the trap door, I'l go first if anything bad happens then get out of here...wait does it seem quiet all of a sudden?"

"Um guys, look" said Ron as Fluffy looked super pissed off and attacked the five. Harry, Ron, and Hermione lukily got in the door while Neville and Hannah ran out of the room.

"Ah lucky we got his plant plant like thing is here to break our fall." said Ron. The plant then started to to tie them up. Harry and Ron then started to panic.

"Stop moving, both of you. this is a Devil's Sanre. You have to realx, or it will kill you faster." said Hermione.

"Kill us faster?! Oh, now I can relax" Panicked Ron. Hermione being smart and all relaxed as she got sucked through.

"There easy now both of you relax." Harry and Ron listen to her as they got sucked through.

"Well that worked out well. thanks 'Mione." said Ron.

"No problem Ron," Herminoe than did a head count and realized there were two missing" hey where is Hannah and Neville.?"

"I saw them run out of the room so they'll be safe we need to journey on." said Harry

Outside the door Both Neville and Hannah were panting. "We need to go back in there" said Hannah.

"Good idea, where's the guitar." asked Neville.

"Left it inside with Fluffy, oh so stupid." exclaimed Hannah.

"Well looks like we're stuck here for a while," said Neville.

"Why don't you get help and I stay here and guard the door okay."

"Alright" Neville then went ot seek help.

 **HPHPHP**

 **Given the fact that you guys know about the obsticles that the golden trio go through I'm not going to rehash it so where skipping to the voldemort scene, okay.**

After going through some obsticals, one of them knocking Ron out, Harry made threw the final door, he told Hermione to stay back and look after Ron, which she did. Harry than made it to the final and went down the stairs. He then Saw professor Quirrell there at the Mirror of Erised.

"You"

"Me"

"No it can't be, professor Snape he was-" started Harry

"Yes does seem the type doesn't it, when next to him who would suspect the pppoor.. stststudering... Professor Quirrell?" said Quirrell

"But that day during the quidditch match Snape tried to kill me" argued Harry.

"No dear boy, I tried to kill you. and trust me if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact I would have succeded. Even when Snape muttering his counter curse. You see I knew you were a danger to me right from the start, especially after Halloween."

"Then you let the troll in"

"Very good potter yes, Snape wasn't fooled, while everyone was heading to the dungeon he went to the third floor to try to cut me off, he of course never trusted me again. He barely left me alone, but he doesn't understand, I'm never alone. Now what does this m,rror, i see what i desire, I see myself with the stone, but how do i get?" said Quirrel

"Use the boy" said an unknown voice.

Quirrell then turned around and screamed "COME HERE POTTER, NOW!" Harry reluctantly walked over to Quirrel "Now tell me what do you see?" Harry then looked into the Mirror and saw himself holding the stone, winking, then putting it in his pocket. Harry then felt his pocket had thestone in it, this was getting intense. "What is it what do you see?"asked Quirrell. Harry then replied by saying "I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore, I've won the House cup" the unknown voice came back and said "He lies" this enraged Quirrell as he shouted to Harry "TELL THE TRUTH! WHAT DO YOU SEE?!" The unknown voice came for the third time and said "let me speak to him" Quirrell questioned saying "But master you are not strong enough yet." but the voice insisted "I have enough energy for this." Quirrell then took off his turban which revealed the dark lord himself. "Harry Potter, we meet again."

"Voldemort!" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes, you've seen what I've become, see what I must do to survive, live off another, a mear parasite, unicorn blood can sustain me but it can not give me a body of my own, but there is something that can, something that conveniently lies in your pocket" said Voledmort, Harry tried to make a run for it but Quirrel snapped his fingers and a ring of fire surrounded them, "Don't be a fool,why suffer a horrific death when you join me and live."

"Never" exclaimed Harry.

'Hahaha Bravery, your parents had it too, tell me Harry would you like to see your mother and father again? together?" Voldemort asked as James and Lily showed up in the mirror "Would you like to see them with your adoptive parents, one big happy family, we can also free Sirius Black from Azkaban to complete your family, we can bring them back, all I ask is for something in return." Harry saw his aunt and uncle, his cousins, Sirius, and Remus in the mirorr one big family. Harry then tucked his hand into his pocket and got out the Sorcerer's Stone "That's it Harry, there is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it. Together we'll do great things. Just give me the stone."

The images in the mirror of erised faded and Harry exclaimed "YOU LIAR!"

"KILL HIM" ordered Voldemort. Quirrell then went up to Harry and chocked his neck in an attempt to grab the stone, Harry losing consciousness placed his hand on Quirrel rist burning it off to dust, Quirrell then screamed screamed in agony and asked "What is this magic?" but Voldemort ordered him to "Fool Get the Stone" Quirrell then tried to get the stone but Harry placed both hands on Quirrel's face making him scream in pain andagony. Harry then stepped back as he watch Quirrel's entire body crumbled to ashes. Harry then picked up the stone but, voldemort in his ghostly form and flies threw Harry and escapes Hogwarts. Harry then slipped into unconsciousness with the stone still in his hand.

 **HPHPHP**

Harry then woke up weeks later to Aunt Kathy holding his hand with a few tears down her cheeks "Aunt Kathy, what are doing here."

Kathy saw that Harry was awake and gave Harry a bone crushing hug a few kisses on the cheek "Harry, thank Merlin your okay."

"Aunt.. Kathy.. Can't... Breath" said Harry

"Sorry Harry, it's just I was so worried that you might've died, I'm just glad that your okay, and that your friend Neville sent us a letter to come to Hogwarts to help you guys out. We should've come sooner." said Kathy

"Thanks for caring, where's Uncle Mark?" asked Harry.

'Right here, glad your okay Harry, you were out for two weeks, what possesed you to go save the Stone." asked Mark

"I had to make sure Voldemort didn't get it." said Harry. "Speaking of which how are Alex, Jimmy, and Lily?"

"Worried, right now Ladee and Kreacher are looking after them, but I made sure Molly would be there to keep an eye on Kreacher." said Mark

"Good afternoon Harry, ah tokens from your admirers." said Dumbledore walking in.

"Admirers?"questioned Harry.

"Well what happened down in the dungeon between you and professor Quirrell isn't a complete secret, so naturally the whole school knows." said Dumbledore he then looked at the gifts and said"ah I see your friend Ronald has saved you the trouble of opening the chocolate frog"

"Ron was here? is he alright? what about Hermione? Neville? OR Hannah?' questioned Harry

"Fine Harry, tall four of them are just fine" said Dumbledore

"What about the stone?"

"relax dear boy the Sorcerer's Stone has been destroyed, my friend Nicolas and I agreed it was best all around."

"But Flamel, he'll die won't he?" asked Harry.

"He has enough Elixar for both him and his wife Perenelle, to set his affairs in order. But yes, they both will die." said Dumbledore

Kathy then looked at Dumbledore for a few seconds and said "Wow, You really don't give a fuck about him do you."

"He was a prick, his wife was a bitch, I never liked them" said Dumbledore. 'Azkaban' muttered Kathy.

"Well how is it that I got the Sorcerer's Stone anyways"

"You see only a person who wanted to find the stone but not use it would get it, that was one of my more brilliant ideas."

"So does that mean Voldemort can never come back."

"I'm afraid there are ways for him, Harry do you know why professor Quirrell could not bare for you to touch him." Harry turned his head as a sign of no "it was because your mother, she sacrificed herself for you and it was because of that act leaves a mark, but this mark cannot be seen it lives in your very skin. It is love Harry, love that was enhanced furthur by Aunt and Uncle, mostly your aunt."

"Well you can't denie how much I love my kids." blushed Kathy

Dumbledore then saw bertie box on harry's stool "Ha Bertie Bott's every flavord beans, I was most unfortunate to come across one in my youth a vomit flavored one, it is then I'm afraid i lost my liking for all of them, but I think I could be safe." Dumbledore then ate one and said "Mm earwax"

"Well Harry me and Kathy have to go back home see you in two days" said Mark

 **HPHPHP**

 **By the way I'm bad at math so just take what i got**

Harry had reunited with his friends and was in the great hall for the end of the year feast, and to also seewho one the cup. Sadly the decorations suggest Slytherin.

"Another year gone, and now the house cup needs awarding and the points stand thus, in fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points, in third place Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty two points, in second place Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty six points, and first place with four hundred and seventy two points" that statement made the slytherins cheer.

"Don't worry Percy we'll get it next time." said Oliver comforting a sad Percy

"Yes well done Slytherin, howecer recent accounts must be taken into effect , the following student win fifty points for helping the school when it was endangered, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Hannah win fifty points." this made the Gryffindor's cheer.

Percy did the math and said "Hey we surpassed Slytherin that means we won"

"Wait until he finishes though" said Oliver

"And to Harry Potter for saving the school from You-Know-Who you win sixty point, therefore I believe a change of decorations is in order," Dumbledore then clapped his hands and the Slytherin Decorations turned into Gryffindor Decorations "Gryffindor wins the house cup."

The entire great hall, besides Slytherin erupted in cheers, now after several years Slytherin lost. Percy was crying tears of joy of course

"My father will here of this" mumbled Draco.

 **HPHPHP**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hannah, and Neville were getting on the Hogwarts express "Come on now hurry up you'll be late, trains leaving." said Hagrid as he was rushing the kids inside. Harry saw Hagrid wave good-bye to him.

"Come on Harry you coming?" asked Ron.

"In a second, I just need to take care of something." said Harry

"Well hurry up." said Hannah

Harry then ran up to Hagrid "thought you were leaving without saying goodbye did you?" Hagrid then reached in his pocket and got out an album."here this is for you."

Harry then opened the album and saw a picture of him, his mum and his dad. "thanks Hagrid!"

"Ah it's nothing, it took me five months to make that album" said Hagrid, Harry then hugged "go on, on with you, and listen if that git of a student Draco threatens you, just give him a little hex to keep him in check."

Harry then ran to the train and Hermione asked "feels strange to be going home does it" to the five of them.

"I'll miss it here though, won't you Harry?" asked Neville.

"I'm not going Home, not really." Harry and the others then boarded the train.

Harry then stuck his head out the window and waved good-bye to Hagrid, as Hagrid did the same. Hagrid began to walk back to Hogwarts castle ending Harry's first year at Hogwarts. Cue the inspirational music.

* * *

One year ago he learned "Sirius black didn't rat out your parents, Harry" and his first year at Hogwarts became legend. And so for Harry Potter and his friends another year begins. "Bloody bird's a menace". The education in the magical arts continues "Pixies" "Laugh if you will Mr, Finnegan let's see what you make of them now." Old rivalries grow stronger "Slytherin's got a new seeker." "Malfoy?" "You'll never catch me potter!" and something in the school's dark past will awaken "The chamber of secrets has been indeed opened again" "Unless the culprit is caught it s likely the school will be closed." "Harry Potter must go Home." "Oh dear we are in trouble" "hears the plan you two disguise yourselves as Crabbe and Goyle." "Are we going to drink that." "Yes" 'Harry's face changes' "Harry?" "Ron! excellent" this year Warner Bros. picture's presents "How dare you steal that car" the next chapter of Harry Potter, where the past will return and the struggle for the future of Hogwarts will begin 'shows a montage of clips like they do in every trailer' Harry Potter and the Evans Brother: The Chamber of Secrets. "Let us hope that Mr. Potter and his friends will always be around to save the day!" "Don't worry, I will be" !


	11. Chapter 11: Dobby's warning

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. Okay now that we got that out of the way I'm sorry it took so long people, you see I have school, so that explains. So let's do Chamber of Secrets.**

Chapter 11: Dobby's warning

It was the beginning of the summer, at Grimmauld's place Harry was in his room, sitting on his bed, Joe was in the chair next to him. Both him and Ariel were visiting for dinner.

"So let me get this straight, you faced Voldemort, Quirrel was after the stone, and Snape was a good guy?" asked Joe.

"Well yeah pretty much." replied Harry.

"Woah man this is heavy, but why didn't you ask for help?"

"It was a spur of the moment, we didn't think it through."

"Guys dinner's ready!" called Kathy.

Harry and Joe made it to the dinning room, he took a seat next to Lily. "Hey Harry."

"Hey."

"So Harry, could you tell me more about your encounter with You-know-who?" asked Alex.

"Yeah we really wanna know how you kicked his a-" begun Jim.

"Alright kids that's enough, a hero's work can never be told, after all, with you-know-who still being out there we may need to not mention him." said Mark.

"Yes Dad" Alex and Jim said in unison.

"So Harry, why didn't you come tome for help?" questioned Ariel.

"Sorry Ariel, it was a spur of the moment." said Harry.

About ten minutes of eating Kathy said "well this is nice."

 **HPHPHP**

Harry was in the living room doing his homework. Currently it had three weeks into the summer and Harry hadn't gotten a letter from any of his friends. He thought they cared about him, clearly he was wrong.

Just then the fire place heated up and out came Ron and Mrs. Weasley, "What the fudge Harry, why no you reply to my letter."

"What are you talking about, you haven't sent me a letter for the past three weeks." said Harry.

"I don't remember that Harry dear, I remember precisley sending Errol and Hermes over to you to see if you wanted to come over" said Molly. "At first I thought it was Errol losing the letter you know being to old, but Hermes, what is up?"

"Molly, is that you there?" asked Kathy coming in.

"Oh Kathy, the letters that go to Harry aren't coming. why is that?" asked Molly.

"I'm sure it's a miss up Molly. Why don't you fire call us next time to see if that works." said Kathy.

"Alright Kathy, anyways can Harry, come over?" asked Ron.

"Don't bother me." she replied.

"Thanks" said Harry.

They soon flooed over to the Burrow where Harry had reunited with Ginny, during the action in with the Stone Harry had missed her.

"Hi Ginny" said Harry.

"Hi Harry, long time, so how was Hogwarts." said Ginny.

"Oh it was good I made new friends and went on an adventure." said Harry

"Sounds fun" said Ginny. After Dinner at the Weasleys and trying to find out why Harry hadn't gotten his letters, Ron had concluded that was just a mix up and Harry flooed back home.

 **HPHPHP**

It was two days before Harry's birthday,Mark was in the living room with Harry as he was just finishing up on homework when the fire place heated up and out came Dora Tonks who clumsily walked over to harry. "What's up Harry, hey Mark."

"Hey Tonks, what brings you here?" asked Mark.

"Well I heard about Harry not getting his letters so I thought it was good to tell you as an Auror trainee, I will not rest until this case is solved." said Tonks.

"Thanks for the update but I think I can handle it." said Mark.

"Nonsence Mark, an old geizer like you needs to have someone figure this case out." said Tonks.

"But I'm over thirty," said Mark defensively.

"That's enough on you, I'll be on this case, you'll thank me for this later Mark." and just like that Tonks lest

"Weird" said Mark.

"Yeas very weird" agreed Harry.

 **HPHPHP**

Today was July 31st, Harry's birthday, the Weasleys, Dora Tonks, and Joe were at Grimmauld's place to celebrate a birthday dinner, Remus and Ariel couldn't come as it was a full moon ad he turned into a werewolf,so Ariel had to keep him company. There cover up because they didn't want the kids to know was that they had urgent buisness to attend to. Harry was finished getting ready when Ron and Ginny came in."Ready to come down Harry?" asked Ginny.

"In a minute, how's Mark doing downstairs with Tonks?" asked Harry.

"Oh he's doing fine, aside from Tonks doing investigations" said Ron. "Shall we go get Lily, I bet she's still in her room playing tea party."

"Sure" said Harry.

As the three went over and opened Lily' door they were shocked by an unfamiliar House Elf wearing a pillow case instead of just normal clothing, "More tea for our guest?" asked Ladee.

"No thanks I'm just here for Harry Potter." said the Elf.

"Well he's right there at the door way." said Lily.

"Ah! Harry Potter! such an honor it is! said the Elf.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"Dobby sir, Dobby the Magical House-Elf" said Dobby.

"Not to be rude or anything, but this isn't the right time for me to have a house elf here." said Harry.

"Oh, oh yes, sir! Dobby understands! It's just that, Dobby has come to tell you- it is difficult, sir- Dobby wonders where to begin?" said Dobby.

"Why don't you sit down?" said Harry. Dobby then started to cry over this saying 'never, never' and Harry was like "Dobby sh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Offend Dobby? Dobby has heard of your greatness sir, but never has he been asked by a wizard, like an equal" said Dobby.

"You can't have met many decent wizards then have you?" asked Ginny.

"No I haven't, that was an awful thing to say." Dobby then got the teapot and smashed it on his head.

"What you do that for?" asked Ron.

"Dobby had to punish himself sir, Dobby almost spoke ill of his family." said Dobby.

"Oh so who are your family" asked Lily.

"Cannot say that, but what I can say is that, Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter not to come back to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. There is a plot, a plot to make most terrible things happen" said dOBBY.

"What terrible things, who's plotting them?" asked Harry.

"Can't say." Dobby then started to beat himself with a lamp but Harry yanked it out

"Listen Dobby, as much as I'd like to listen, I must go to Hogwarts. I really want to be ther for Ginny's sorting, reunite with my friends, you know all that stuff." said Harry.

"Friends that don't even write to Harry Potter." said Dobby.

"Well what actually happened is- Hang on how do you know I didn't get my letters?" asked Harry.

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby hoped if Harry Potter friends had forgotten about him Harry Potter might not want to go back to school" Dobby said as he took out Harry's letters

"So that's why my letter haven't got to you Harry." said Ron.

"Give me those letters, now." said Harry.

"No." said Dobby as he ran downstairs.

"Come on Lily, let's go." yelled Harry as they four ran down stairs, with Ladee following. They saw Kreacher serving the adults drinks and Dobby eyed the caked and snappedhis fingers. Nothing happened!

"Dobby, please no." said Harry.

"Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school." said Dobby.

"I can't, Hogwarts is my home away from home.' said Harry.

"Then Dobby must do it sir, For Harry Potter's own good." Dobby than Snapped his fingers! Nothing Happened! "WHY ISN'T ANY OF THIS WORKING?"

"Who's screaming?" asked Mark.

"Harry Potter must not got back to school." said Dobby

"Why" asked Mark.

"There is a plot." said Dobby

"Well if any one gonna protect Hogwarts and Harry it's Professor Dumbledore." said Mark

"But sir I will not leave until Harry says he's not coming to Hogwarts this year, far too dangerouse." said Dobby

"Sorry Dobby but I have to go-" Harry was interrupted by Joe covering his lips with his hands.

"Your right Dobby, Harry shouldn't come, in fact I'll make sure Harry misses this year at Hogwarts, okay." said Joe. He then gestured Fred and George to join in on this.

"Yeah me and Fred will make sure Harry isn't there." said George.

"And if get's near the Train, we'll send him back here okay." said Fred.

"Alright! Sorry for the trouble Mr Potter,but it's only to keep you safe, here are your letters back." Dobby then gave Harry the letters and said "It is a wonder why levitating the cake didn't work."

"Why you say that?" asked Fred.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure I made it so that Harry's Aunt and Uncle's cake was destroyed. i wonder what went wrong." said Dobby.

 **Meanwhile ate number 4 Privet drive**

"I'm so sorry about the cake Mr. Mason. I have no idea how it fell off the counter." said Vernon.

"It's no biggie honestly." said Mr. Mason.

"Well, we have ice cream." said Petunia.

 **Back to number 12 Grimmauld's Place**

"Well farewell" said Doby as he apparrated out of there.

"You'll thank me for this later." said Joe. "So when are we gonna go to get your second year robes Harry?"

"Wait I'm still going?" questioned Harry.

"Well of course you are, we just needed to lie so Dobby can leave us alone." said Joe.

"But seriously, we need to keep an eye on Hogwarts to make sure that no one gets hurt. Oh and by the way I guess Harry solved the case after all" Mark said to Tonks.

"Now come on guys dinners ready." said Kathy.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were stunned and Harry was like " well looks like we got a mystery on our hands."

 **Well that's it for this chapter,see you in the next one.**


	12. Chapter 12: Borgin and Burkes

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. What's up guys, I know it's been forever since i updated this story but I'm back, so let's do this. I also made Mr. Borgin a little more blood purist if that's okay with you. Plus I'm making Lockhart in the same year as Kathy if that doesn't bother you to much. In canon he's only like 2 year younger than Regulus Black, Kathy's twin brother, so I hope that doesn't bother you.**

Chapter 12: Borgin and Burkes/Flying to Hogwarts

Harry was in the kitchen eating breakfast with the others, he was enjoying it until he heard a an owl tap the window.

"Oh good the post must be here." said Mark. "Oh and look here's your Hogwarts supplies Harry, looks like Dobby has left us alone finally." Mark then Handed Harry his letter.

When Harry looked at it he was confused. "Guys look, Lockhart's books, those will not come cheap."

"Harry, we'll manage. After all your looking at the heirness of the most noble and ancient house of Black, We have enough money to buy you up to three sets of books, plus you got money from your vault you know." said Kathy "besides there's only one way we can get all of this Diagon Alley."

They spent the next 20 minutes getting ready until when Mark told all to come down to the fire place. Mark then offered to flew with harry but he was like "Don't worry uncle Mark, I'll be fine!"

"Alright you're a big boy, just be careful." said Mark

Harry then grabbed some powder stepped into the fireplace and said "Diag Anally"

"What did he say dad?" asked Alex.

"Diag Anally." said Mark.

"I though he did." said Kathy.

Harry then stepped out of the fireplace but in a dark spooky place. It looked like it hadn't been renovated in a while. There were cob webs, weird artifacts, lots of dust, and a molding hand. Harry then placed his hand on 'Hand of Glory' it, it said on it, only for it to clamp down on him. Trying desperately he tried to yank his hand away. As soon as he got free he noticed Malfoy out the window coming in and hid in the nearest thing near him, a tomb.

Draco Malfoy had entered in the story and started to touch a small statue. A taller man with long Blonde Hair, wearing equally black cloths, clamped his cane on his hand, but Draco just barely dodged as the man said "Don't touch anything, Draco."

"Yes father" said Draco. The both of them started to go to the counter, while Draco was busy looking at stuff, making sure not to touch anything.

"Ah Master Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again, and young master Malfoy too, delighted. " said the man in the counter. "I must say, just in today, and a very reasonable price-"

"I'm not buying today Mr. Borgin, I'm selling. Draco come here" said Mr. Malfoy. Draco then came over and placed a small trunk on the counter. "You are aware no doubt, that the Ministry of Magic is conducting more raids on private houses, there's even rumors of a muggle protection act."

"Pure Wizard blood is kind of a less every where I'm afraid." said Mr. Borgin.

"Not with me. Anyway, I brought a few items from home that might prove, hmm embarrassing for the ministry to find." said Mr. Malfoy. As Mr. Borgin was looking through the trunk he noticed something and his eyes widened "that particular item is not for sale."

"Of course, it has unique qualities, one wouldn't want it falling into the wrong hands" said Mr. Borgin. As he was finished looking through the trunk Mr. Malfoy took out a couple Galleons from his register.

"You can keep the box" Said Mr. Malfoy.

Draco was fancsinated by this tomb and was about to open "Hey father , can we buy this place?" Mr. Malfoy then clamped his cane and said "What did I say?"  
"Touch nothing"  
"Exactly"  
"Sorry father."  
"Come on we're going." Mr. Malfoy then grabbed the Galleons and left without saying another word.

"It's a pleasure to do buisness with you Mr. Malfoy, always a pleasure." said Mr. Burke. He then went off to a store his new artifacts.

Harry though this was a good time and got out of the tomb, and went for the exit only to feel a hand on his shoulder. Looking back he saw Mr. Borgin with a pissed off expression. "Looking for something? Perhaps i can off you some artifacts like'like the hand of glory."

"No I just in the wrong place." said Harry.

"I know who you are, Potter. Constantly getting your nose into other people's business. Get out of here filthy Half-blood and don't ever come here again, understand." said Mr. Borgin. He then let go of Harry, as e ran out of Mr. Borgin's view.

Harry then saw a bunch of odd looking people nearing him. He thought for sure he was dead until Hagrid came in.

"Harry what are you doin' here?"said Hagrid. Harry then ran up to him as they started walking out of the Alley. "You're a mess Harry, hanging around Knockturn Alley. no good place ther. People will think you up to no good."

"I got lost Hagrid, hang on, What were you doing down there?"

"Oh me I was looking for flesh eating slug repellent their ruining all the school cabbages." said Hagrid. Just then Hermione came out of Flourish and Blotts.

"Harry, Hagrid."said Hermione.

"Hello Hermione." said Hagrid

"Oh it's so great to see you. What happened to your glasses, I'm sure your uncle can fix them i think he still might be behind me." said Hermione

"Yes we are, Hey Harry, glad to know that tracking charm works after all." Mark then got out his wand and said "Oculus Reparo. come on now we need to get inside the others are waiting for you."

"I'll see you later Harry." said Hagrid

The three then walked in Flourish and Blotts where once again Kathy gave Harry a bone crushing hug, but it was quick given how there were lot's of people. She was with the Weasleys as well as Ariel and Joe. "oh Harry thank goodness you only got a crate one to far."

"Harry where were you? are you okay?" asked Joe.

"I'm fine, relax, besides whats with these people here anyway?" asked Harry.

"Gilderoy Lockhart is here," said Ariel. "And trust me all the ladies go crazy over him, accept me because I'm normal."

"Oh Ariel, your just jeolouse that he's done stuff you haven't." said Molly.

"Like what cowarding away in fear from a cat." Ariel said smugly. Good old Hogwarts days as Mark remembered, Gilderoy being in the same year as Kathy. He also remembered the Marauders pranking Gilderoy a lot. When the Marauders got their Animagai form they would furthur humilate him. Most of the time Ariel would use her cat form and attack Gilderoy for no reason other than for a laugh.

"Hey Harry, so did you see anything interesting in Knockturn Alley?" asked Ron.

"No, just stuff." lied Harry.

"Well Harry did you here that I'm trying to pass a new muggle protection act." said Arthur.

"Why yes I did hear that." said Harry. Harry then turned his attention to Ginny and waved hi to her, she waved hi back.

Just then an announcer said "May introduce you to Gilderoy Lockhart"

"Mum fancies him," Ron said to Harry.

Gilderoy Lockhart came posting for pictures until he noticed Harry in the crowed, his bangs were conveniently opened to reveal his scar. "It can't be Harry Potter!"

The photographer for the daily prophet then grabbed Harry then led him over to Lockhart "Nice big smile Harry together you and I will make the front page, 'flash', ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry, stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my auto-biography Magical me, which will is currently celebrating it's 27th week atop the daily prophet best seller list, he had no idea that he and his two friends, if they would step up, would be leaving with my entire collected works, signed and free of charge." Lockhart then signaled the assistant to give him three collection of his books. Hermione of course had all his books but he upgrade was nice. Ron was relunctant but Molly shoved him over to get the collection since they were on a tight budget. "But Harry and his friends will be getting the real magical me, yes dear people, I Gilderoy Lockhart will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts this year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

That of course made everyone cheer, but Both Ariel and Kathy rolled their eyes, Lockhart caught this and said. "Dear me, Kathy, Ariel, Mark is that you old friends ?"

"Yeah it's us, how's it going Lockhart?" said Ariel, she did not take to kindly to Lockhart in her Hogwarts years 'Great now I have to deal with him again' she though.

"Oh well Tell me. you three need an auto graph for your books." asked Lockhart.

"No thank you, but if you could stop using Harry as a publicity stunt that be great." said Kathy.

"What are you his mother" joked Lockhart.

"No but I'm as good as any." said Kathy.

"Okay then, but don't worry about young Harry, I'll make sure he's safe and sound at Hogwarts." said Lockhart.

"I think Ariel is more than capable for protecting Harry, but thanks." said Kathy.

Harry then made it out of the crowd and dumped his books in Ginny's cauldron "You take these I can afford my own."

"Thanks Harry, I owe you." said Ginny.

Hermione saw what Harry did and thought to her self that since she has Lockhart's entire collection, why not give the new ones to one of the Weasleys. She then went over Percy and said "Here Percy, you need these more than I do."

"Thanks Hermione." said Percy.

Harry was then cut out of his deep though by Malfoy sneering "Bet you love that didn't you Potter? Famouse Harry Potter can't even walk into a book store with out making the front pages."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want that." snapped Ginny.

"Oh look Potter, got yourself a grilfriend" sneerd Draco. Only to feel his shoulder being Clamped by his father's cane.

"Now, now Draco, play nice." said Mr. Malfoy. "Mr. Potter, Lucius Malfoy we meet atlast." Lucius extended his hand and Harry shook it "Forgive me" said Lucius as he grabbed Harry to get a better look at his scar. "Your scar is legend, as of course is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents, he was nothing more than a murder." harry said backing away from Lucius.

"Hmm, you must be very brave to mention his name, Brave or very foolish" said Lucius.

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing it self." said Hermione.

"And you must be miss Granger, yes Draco told me all about you, and your parents,"said Lucius. "Muggles aren't they." Lucius then directed his attention to the Weasleys and said " Let me see red hair, vacant expressions," lucius then grabbed one of Ginny's second hand books "tatty second hand books, you must be the Weasleys."

"Children, it's mad in hear, let's go outside." said Arthur.

"Well, well, well Weasley senior."  
"Lucius"  
"Busy time at the Ministry, with all those extra raids, I do hope their paying you over time. but judging by the state of this 'gesturing to Ginny's second hand book' I'd say not. What's the use of being the disgrace of Wizard, if they don't even pay you well for it."  
"We have a different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy"  
"Clearly, associating with muggles, and I thought your family could sink no lower" Lucius then dumped Ginny's second hand book back in her cauldron and said "Hold on to it girl, after all this will be the best you can ever afford." Lucius then looked over to Arthur and said "I'll see you at work."

"See you at school Potter." said Draco.

"Well that was Fucking Rude of that Asshole" Ginny said Aloud not noticing the people looking at her. when She noticed though only one word could escape her mouth "Shit!"

After having dinner in the Leaky Cauldron, featuring Molly scolding Ginny for swearing in which Ginny told her that Fred and George swear all the time so Molly grounded all three of them, it was time to go home. Kathy ended up flooing with Harry because of what just Happened.

 **HPHPHP**

Today was the last day of summer, Harry was sleeping over at Ron's house because the Weasley's offered to take Harry to Kings Cross station, since Mark was busy to do it.

"So mate what do you want to do when we get back to Hogwarts?" asked Ron.

"Spill coffee on myself. make a million dollars" said Harry.

After dinner Ron, Harry, and Ginny were in the living room telling stories.

"So Ginny what story do you have?" asked Ron.

"I have no idea, you took all the good ones." Ginny then looked at the time and said "We should probably go to sleep tomorrow's a big day."

"She's right Ron." said Harry.

After that they slept.

 **HPHPGP**

The next morning was chaos, the Weasley's were running around trying to make sure they had everything. After a long car ride they were at King's cross station.

"10:55 come on, come on" said Arthur.

"The train will leave any minute" said Molly.

"Fred, George, Percy you first." said Arthur.

The three red heads then went through the barrier, Ginny soon followed them "After you love" Arthur said to Molly.

Harry and Ron then made it forward to the platform as soon as it looked like they were gonna go through.

CRASH

The both hit the brick piller the guard went up to them and said. "Oi! what do you two think your doing there?"

"Sorry we lost control of the trolly" said Harry.

Just then Harry and Ron saw Hannah with her Trolly running over to the platform "I hope I'm not to late, I hope i'm not to late." she kept repeating

"Hannah stop before you crash." said Ron.

Hannah lukily stopped her trolly and said"What do you mean crash?" Hannah then placed her hand on the piller. "What Happened?"

"The gate way sealed it's self for some reason." said Ron.

"What? No! no!no! let me through damn it." said Hannah.

"Hannah your making a scene." said Harry.

"Sorry guys I over slept this morning and my mum just dropped me off here." said Hannah.

Just by then the bell rang.

"The train leaves at exactly Eleven o'clock, we missed." said Harry.

"No, no,no let me through, let me through" whined Hannah.

"Harry if we can't get through, maybe mum and dad can't get back." said Ron.

"Maybe we should go and wait by the car." suggested Harry.

"The car you say?" Ron then got an idea

About five minutes late Harry, Ron, and Hannah were in the Ford Anglia, heading for Hogwarts. Ron knew how to make it fly and off they went.

"Alright, all we have to do is find the Hogwarts express, we can't be far behind." said Ron.

"Ron, just asking but you do know how to drive this don't." asked Hannah.

"No problem." said Ron

Just then Harry saw that they were heading toward the clock tower and said "Look out."

Ron just barely dodged the tower "Ron, I should tell most muggles aren't use to seeing a flying car." said Hannah.

"ah right" Ron then pressed the invisibility booster and off they went.

About an hour later of flying they had reached the plains. The car's invisibility booster than turned off, Ron pressed a couple of times "Oh no the invisibility booster must be faulty."

"Well come on then, lets go lower we need to find the train." said Harry.

Ron then lowerd the car making it hover on the the train tracks near by, they then heard a train whistle "Do you hear that?" asked Harry.

"We must be getting closer." said Ron.

They heard the whistle grow louder, Hannah then turned around and yelled "Guy's I think the trains right behind us."

Ron then turned the car out of the way making it do a barrel roll but Harry unfortunately had his door unlocked and fell out of the car, but lukily he held on to the door.

"HARRY." screamed both Ron and Hannah.

 _Meanwhile on the express_

Hermione was sitting in the compartment with Neville, they were being accomponied by Fred, George, Ginny, and her friend.

"So what's your name again?" asked Hermione.

"Luna lovegood." said Luna

"Ah yes, well are you excited for starting first year?" asked Hermione

"Why yes, both me and Ginny have been excited for quite some time." said Luna.

"Speaking of which where's Harry and Ron?" asked Neville.

"I have no idea they might have ditched us along with Hannah" said Hermione.

"Um guys please tell me I'm not seeing that." Ginny said while looking out the window.

They all turned their attention towards the wind and saw Harry hanging from the a car door.

"Well there something you don't see every day." Fred and George said in unison

 _Back to Harry, Ron, and Hannah_

"Hold on take hand." said Hannah. Harry then grabbed her hand but slipped off "Hold on"

"I'm trying but your hand's all sweaty." said Harry

Harry then grabbed her hand again, but this time Hannah used both of her's and pulled Harry into the car.

Once inside Hannah then instinctively wrapped her arms around Harry, making sure he would fall out again. "Think we found the train"

After another couple of hours of flying the three made it to Hogwarts.

"Welcome home Harry." said Ron.

The car picked now to start breaking down. Both Harry and Ron put their hands on the joy stick in an attempt to stop the car but was no use.

"Mind that tree." screeched Harry.

Ron then grabbed his wand and said "STOP, STOP, STOP" then his wand snapped. The car soon crashed in the tree.

"My wand, look at my Wand." said Ron.

"Be thankful it's not neck." said Hannah.

They then heard a roar "What was that?" whimpered Ron.

"I don't know" said Harry

The tree then came to life and attacked the three kids pushing them off itself. The tree then was about to crush the when Ron thankfully dodged it and drove away.

The car was officially done with these kids and threw them out of the car, as well as their trunks, animal companions, and other belongings. The car then Drove off into the Forbidden Forest. "Dad's gonna kill me."

Harry, Ron, and Hannah then grabbed their belonging and and marched over to the great hall. When they reached there The three left their trunks with the other kid's trunks and forward "See you Hedwig." said Harry.

"So let me get this straight, a House Elf warns you not to come to school this year, the berrier to the platform sealed itself, then we almost get killed by a tree, clearly some one doesn't want us here this year." said Hannah.

They then bumped in the Argus Filch, he had a deviose smile, and he said "Take a good look around here lads, because tonight might very well be the last you spend here at Hogwarts. Oh yes they are in trouble."

Filch then walked them to Snape's office and told them to sit. Snape came in a minute later looking pissed with a newspaper in his hand. "YOU WERE SEEN, by no less then seven Muggles. Do you three have any idea how serious this is?! You have risked the exposure of our world, not to mention the damage you inflicted on a Whomping Willow that's been here before you were born."

"Honestly professor I think it did more damage to us." said Ron.

"SILENCE!" Snape snapped "I assure that were you in Slytherin, and your fate rested with me, the three of you will be on the train home, TONIGHT! As it is-"

"Professor the platform sealed itself, how els were we gonna get to Hogwarts." said Harry.

"You send an owl to us so we can send the train to pick you up" said Snape.

"We did not know we could do that." said Harry.

"You three think you can get into trouble, well you can't" said Snape "I have no choice now but Harry potter, Ron Weasley, Hannah Abbott, you three are hereby expelled from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, pack your stuff, say good bye to your friends because you are out of here-"

"Not so fast, Severus." said Dumbledore

"I'll be the one to punish those of my house" said Mcgonagall.

"Headmaster" Snape started. "These three have broken a rule from the decree of underage such-"

"I'm very well of our bi laws Severus, having written quite a few of them myself, however as head of Gryffindor house it is up to professor Mcgonagall to determine the appropriate action." said Dumbledore

"We'll go get our stuff then." said Ron.

"What do you mean Mr. Weasley?" asked Mcgonagall.

"Your going to expel us aren't you." said Ron.

"Not today Mr. Weasley, but I must impress the seriousness of your actions, I will be writing to your families and you three will receive detention." said Mcgonagall.

"Now come on kids, we must get on to the feast before it ends," said Dumbledore

"Just one thing professor, what house did Ginny get in?" asked Ron.

"Gryffindor of course, now come on." said Mcgonagall.

As Harry, Ron, and Hannah walked out of Snape's office, Harry saw an enevelope addressed to Filch " Excuse me Mr. Filch, you dropped this."

Filch then grabbed the enevolope as the others left.

 **Well that's it for this chapter,see you in the next one.**


	13. Chapter 13: 2nd year begins

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. What's up guys, I know it's been forever since i updated this story but I'm back, so let's do this. Also I added the flight to Hogwarts onto chapter 12 so please read that. I also fixed the first chapter, as well as chapter 4 to make it sound less forced. Anyways let's continue with Issac's crappy rewrite of Chamber of Secrets.**

Chapter 13: The 2nd year begins

After their meeting with Snape, Harry, Ron, and Hannah made their way back to the common room. When they arrived they tried to enter only to remember that the password has been changed.

"So should we just go ask professor Mcgonagall for the password." asked Ron.

"I think we should- oh look the door just opened" said Harry

The door had opened to reveal Hermione, looking either worried, or pissed. Or both. "Oh good, I was just looking for you three."

"Hey Hermione, how's it going?" asked hannah.

"Fine, but what I really want to know why you lot were not on the train?" asked Hermione. "As well as decided to fly on a car to Hogwarts."

"I'll explain later," said Harry "can you let us through, though?"

"Alright c'mon in," said hermione. After explaining to her what happened Hermione was a little less mad. Hooray,

But unfortunatly Percy looked pissed, here's why "Ron what were you thinking flying all the way to Hogwarts?"

"Sorry Percy, but the berrier shut itself-" began Ron

"Oh and that gives you an excuse." snapped Percy. "Be expecting a howler soon Ron." Percy then stomped off to the sixth year dorms.

"Well he took it better than I thought he would." Harry said to Ron.

After explaining what happened to Neville, he took it a little better than Hermione, but still was confused.

 **HPHPHP**

Today was the start of the new term, right now Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Hannah had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. They were currently in the greenhouse. This is what happened.

"So Ron, are you excited about learning more about plants?" Neville asked while adjusting his coat.

"I'd much rather do history of magic twice then do a subject that's entirley useless." said Ron.

"Herbology is not useless." Neville said threatenly.

"He's right you know, it is a subject that ties into potions." said Hermione.

"I think I found another reason to dislike Herbology even more." Ron joked around.

"Ron, you'll learn to appreciate Herbology, after all it has a certain uniqueness." said Hannah.

"Like what?" Ron sneerd.

"Well for instance, where do you think Snape gets his ingredients for his potions?" asked a kid with blonde hair. "The names Ernie by the way."

"Well, Ernie, tell me why does Herbology get much appreciation from, well everyone?" asked Ron.

"Well Herbology get's respect from the hardworkers." said a girl with red hair "Herbology was a talent Helga Hufflepuff valued because of it's working status, with out Herbology we wouldn't have potions, medicines, or other things Hufflepuffs like us can brag in your faces." she then said "The names Susan by the way."

"See Ron even the simplest tasks, have an impact." said Neville

"What do you think about Herbology Harry?" asked Hannah

"I don't know, it's like whatever." said Harry.

"Come on Harry, you can't just side with Ron." whined Hannah

"I'm not siding with any one, it's just Herbology never really came on to me." said Harry.

"You'll need it in the future though," said a boy with Black Hair "especially for potions of course. My names Justine Flinch-Fletcher by the way"

"My names Harry Potter." replied Harry.

"I know who you are, even us muggle borns know you Harry." said Justin.

"Oh sorry guys I forgot to introduce you to my friends from Hufflepuff." said Hannah pointiong to Ernie, Susan, and Justin.

"You have friends from other houses?" asked Ron.

"You do, so why can't I?' she asked "Besides, it's good to befriend other kids from different houses, you don't want to be seen as a house lover if you catch my drift Ron."

"Okay so that does make sense." said Ron.

Just then professor Sprout came inside "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning professor Sprout." everyone said in unison.

"Welcome to greenhouse 3 second years." Professor Sprout said "Now gather around. Today we're going to re plot Mandrakes." She then went to get one of her Mandrakes, put it on the table and said "Now who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?" Neville thought of this as his way to shine, also to show that he's better at something than Ron, and raised his hand up in the air "Yes Mr. Longbottom."

"Mandrakes, is used to turn those who have been petrified to their original state. It's also quit dangerouse, because the Mandrakes cry is fatal to anyone who hears it." Neville said with confidence.

Professor Sprout smiled at this and said "Excellent, ten point to Griffindor."

"Told you knowing Herbology can help you out." Neville whispered to Ron.

"Now as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings, their cries won't kill you yet. But they can knock you out for several hours, which is why I gave each of you a pair of ear muffs for your protection." said Professor Sprout. "So can you please put them on right away." Everyone proceeded to put on their ear muffs "Now watch and learn." She then placed her hand on the Mandrake and said "You grasp your Mandrake Firmly."

"That's what she said " Harry whispered to Ron.

"Indeed that is what she said, five point from Gryffindor for your non funny joke Mr. Potter." Sprout said to Harry. "As I was saying your grasp your Mandrake and pull." She then got the Mandrake out of the pot which proceeded to make an eary cry, it made everyone around uncomfortable "Now you put it down into the other pot, and poor a little sprinkly of soil, to keep it warm." as she was doing this Neville passed out from the noise. "Mr. Longbottom has neglected his ear muffs."

"No ma'm, he's just fainted" said Seamus.

"Yes well just leave him there, Now plenty of pots to go around." everyone stepped closer and grasped their Mandrake "Now grasp your Mandrake and pull it up."

Everyone pulled up their Mandrake as they it made a cry so ear peircing, it could be heard from outside the greenhouse.

Hannah then said to Hermione "You know these guys are kind of cute once you get passed the crying." she then proceeded to point her finger at the Mandrake only for it to bite down on it. "Ew! get it off me, get it off now." she said franticley.

Hermione then planted her Mandrake and tried to pull off Hannah's "Got it" She then placed it in a pot.

"Nice of you to help a student Ms. Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor." said Professor Sprout.

 **HPHPHP**

Later that day during lunch.

"There's nearly Headless Nick" said a kid from Ravenclaw.

"Hello children." sir Nicholas, He then saw Percy and said "Hello Percy, Ms. Clearwater."

Harry and the others were sitting at the table. Ron was taping his wand in order to see if it would work "Alright I think I got it working." he said, only to realize how crappy it looked "Tell me, I'm doomed."

"You're doomed." said Harry.

"Hello Harry, boy do I have a delivery for you that will make you turn red as your house color." said Joe.

"What is it, Joe?" asked Harry

"Oh it just arrived via Hedwig, a howler." said Joe holding the howler.

"Oh great, now Uncle Mark knows and sent me this." said Harry taking the howler and opened it.

"HARRY POTTER, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING. STEALING A CAR WITH YOUR FRIEND! I AM BEYOND UPSET AND YOU HAVE NOT ONLY MADE THE MINISTRY HAVE THEIR KNICKERS IN A TWAT, BUT YOU ALSO MADE ARTHUR FACE AN INQUIRY AT WORK. IF YOU EVER THINK ABOUT DOING SOMETHING THAT FOOLISH, YOU'LL BE SENT STRAIGHT HOME." said the Howler in Mark's voice.

"Doesn't he have a nice voice" comment Ariel. "But to be honest, I'm not even mad, I'm bloody proud if anything Harry. This exactly what me and James would do." she then walked off.

FLASH! was the next thing Harry saw.

"Hi Harry, I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor." said Colin holding up his camera.

"Hi Colin. Nice to meet you." said Harry, he then shook his hand.

"Say, do you think your friend here could take a photo me and you standing together, you know to prove I met you?" Colin asked "It's for my dad, he's a muggle like all my family before me until me. It wasn't until I got my letter from Hogwarts was when everything made sense, everyone thought I was mental."

"Could you imagine that." said Ron.

"Ron, is that your Owl?" asked Dean pointing at an old barn Owl.

Errol, the Weasley family Owl in all his suckiness flew down and crashed into a plate of chpis.

"Bloody Bird's a menace." Ron said as he took the letter in Errol's mouth. The Owl then got up a flew off. "Oh no, a Howler."

"Look everyone! Weasley's got himself a Howler." exclaimed Seamus.

"Open it Ron. I ignored one from my Grandmother. It was horrible." said Neville.

Ron then proceeded to open said Howler, then the voice of Molly Weasley was heard. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! oh and Ginny dear congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud." the letter then burst into flames.

"Well at least Hannah didn't get a Howler." said Hemione.

Just then an Owl landed in front of Hannah, she took the letter and said"Mother fucker!"

 **HPHPHP**

Right now the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were in the defence room with their new teacher. Oh this otta be good.

Professor Lockhart then came out of his room and said "Let me introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Me!" He then proceeded to go down the stairs and continued to praise himself "Gilderoy Lockhart, Oder of Merlin third class, honorary member of the Dark Force Defence league, and five times winner of Witch weekly's most charming smile award. But I don't talk about that, I didn't get rid of the badan banshee by smiling at her." Lockhart then saw his books and was like "I see you all bought a complete set of my books. well done. Now I thought we start today with a pop quiz, nothing to worry about just to check how well you read them."

He then gave two papers to Hermione and she smiled "Thank you" once he left Hermione turned to Hannah and was like "can you believe he looked at me."

"Oh my go." exclaimed Hannah "Yeah I don't care."

"Look at these questions, there all about him." whispered Ron.

"What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?' whispered Harry.

"What is Gilderoy Lockhart greatest achievement to date." whispered Ron.

"You have thirty minutes, start now.' said Professor Lockhart.

 _Thirty minutes later._

Lockhart was looking through the papers and was displeased "Tut, tut, tut Hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is Lilac."

"Then why aren't you wearing lilac?" asked Harry.

"Because Harry, you can't just wear your favorite color over and over, it will become to cleche'd." replied professor Lockhart. "But Ms. Hermione Granger knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and mark it with my own range of hair care potions, good girl." he then winked at Hermione.

"Thank you Professor Lockhart." said Hermione.

"Now it is my duty to arm against the foulest creatures known to wizard." professor Lockhart then tapped a cage with a sheet on it. "You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you no to scream... it might prevoke them." Lockhart then removed the sheet to reveal pixies.

Seamus saw this and laughed a little "Cornish Pixies?"

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies." Lockhart exclaimed, this made Seamus laugh once again. "Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan, but pixies can be devilishly trick little blighters. Let's see what you make of them."

Lockhart then released the Pixies onto the students and chaos insued. "Come on round them up. They're only Pixies!"

Two Pixies grabbed Neville by the ears and carried him over to the chandelier. "Guys get me down from here."

The rest of the students ran out quickly as they made it urgent to leave.

"Get off me. " Hermione said to one of the Pixies pulling her hair.

"Hold on" ordered harry as he wacked.

"Peskipiksi Pesternomi." said Lockhart as he waved his wand only for a pixie to grab it and threw it out the window. Lockhart then ran up stairs to his office and said "I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage."

"Can you believe him!" said Ron.

"Hold on guys, Harry follow my lead on three we say immobulus okay." hermione said to Harry he nodded "Okay one... two.. three Immobulus." they both said the charm as the pixies froze.

Neville looked around and said "Why is it always me?"

"Hold up neville, I'll get you out of there." said hannah "Windardium Leviosa" she said as Neville floated form the chandelier and fell to the grown.

"I'm okay."

 **HPHPHP**

"Hey Mark, a letter from Harry." said Kathy.

"What does it say luv?" asked Mark

 _Dear aunt Kathy and Uncle Mark_

 _Lockhart is a moron._

 _Love Harry_

"Well I expected that." commented Mark.

 **HPHPHP**

The next day the Gryffindor Quidditch team were walking to the pitch.

"I spent the summer dividing a hole new Quidditch program." said Oliver "We are going to train earlier,harder, and longer."

"That's what Katie said." Fred said to George. This comment made Katie punch Fred in the arm.

"Oh I don't believe it." exclaimed Oliver "We're you going Flint?"

"Quidditch practice. " said Marcus.

"I booked the pitch to Gryffindor today." said Oliver.

"Easy Wood, I got a not." said Marcus.

Ron and Hermione were studying of in the quad when hey saw this "Oh no, I smell trouble." said Ron. They both went to see what might happen.

"I Professor Snape hereby give the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to practice today. Only to train their new seeker" Oliver read off the note. "You got a new seeker, Who?"

The team then stepped aside to reveal Draco Malfoy as the new seeker, Harry was like "Malfoy?"

"That's right, and that's not all that's new this year." Draco said holding up his new broom.

"Those are Nimbus 2001s, how'd you get those?" asked Ron

"There a gift from Draco's father." said Marcus.

"You see Weasley, unlike some my father can afford the best.' said Darco

"You lot Fuck off. i booked the pitch today fair and square." snapped Oliver.

"We all have new broom 'cause my dad is awesome and you suck." said Draco.

"Clearly you bought your way onto the team, you spoiled yapee!" said Hermione.

"Shut it Mudblood!" retorted Draco.

"Huh, my life is over." cried Hermione.

"Oh hell no Malfoy, that's the third time you've done this, Eat slug." snapped Ron as he got out his wand (That's what she said) and was ready to hex Malfoy only to have backfire and hit him instead.

"Are you alright Ron?" asked Harry

Just then Hannah and Neville came near and saw this "What happened Ron?" Hannah asked.

"A hex hit him." replied Harry.

Ron then started puking slugs.

"Cool harry, can you tun him around?" aksed Colin.

"No Colin get out of the way." said Harry pushing Colin. "Let's take him to Hagrid, he'll know what to do."

They four then helped Ron get to Hagrid's hut as the Slytherin Qudditch team were laughing.

"So, who ever makes it first to the pitch gets to use it." said Oliver.

"Deal" said Marcus.

 _Later that day._

'This calls for the special equipment.' hagrid said while carering a bucket "Nothing to do but wait till Madam Pomfey get's here I'm afraid." Ron started to puke in the bucket. "Better out then in. Who was Ron trying to curse anyways?"

"Malfoy, he called Hermione the M word and tried to defend her." said Harry.

Hagrid then looked at Hermione and said " Don't let Malfoy get to you. Be strong."

"I will, I'll be stronger then you if anything." joked Hermione

"That was very sweet Hagrid." said Hannah "You know, I sometimes feel like-"  
"Don't ruin the moment" said Hagrid.  
"Okay"

Just then Madam Pomfrey came in "Where is he?"

"He's right here madam." said Neville,

"Alright c'mon Ron, since your not in fit for you to your detention today, your hereby excused from it." said Pomfrey.

"Sweet." said Ron.

"Do I get excused?" asked Harry.  
"No"  
"okay"

 **Well that's it for this chapter,see you in the next one.**


	14. Chapter 14: Death day Party

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. Once again I did a little editing in the other chapters, I made Ariel adopted into the Potter family, but that's the last change I'll make to my OC because it gets really complicated to keep her in check. Anyways let's continue with Issac's crappy rewrite of Chamber of Secrets.**

Chapter 14: Hearing voices

Harry and Hannah were in Mcgonagall's office. "All right you three- hey wait where's Ron?"

"Ron's with Madam Pomfrey, he was throwing up slugs." replied Harry.

"Ew, oh well we will reschedule his detention then, anyways Harry you'll be having detention with Lockhart, helping him answer his fan mail." said Professor Mcgonagall.

"Huh, I don't wanna be near him, he's annoying." whined Harry.

"You should've thought of that when you decided to fly to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter." Replied Mcgonagall, she then turned to Hannah "Ms. Abbott you'll be at the room of the founders cleaning the artifacts there, your supervisor is Professor Ariel ."

"Always a pleasure to help, Professor." said Ariel

"There's a room of the founders?" asked Hannah.

"Why yes, it's known to most prefect but it is a place for Hogwarts historians to interract with the portraits of the founders, except for Slytherin but he never talks."said Ariel

"Can me and Hannah switch places?" asked Harry.

"No, maybe this will teach you a lesson." said Mcgonagall.

"Professor, maybe it might be a better idea for Harry to switch places with Hannah, after all who better to supervise him but me." said Ariel.

"All right, but don't make me regret it." Said Mcgonagall.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Asked Hannah.

"No, my mind has been decided." replied Mcgonagall.

"Come on Ms. Abbott, let's go answer my mail." said Lockhart.

"You owe me for this Harry." Hannah whispered to Harry.

After they were dissmissed Ariel walked Harry to the room of the founders.

"Thanks Ariel, I really couldn't stand that git." said Harry.

"Your welcome Harry, after all family always looks after each other." said Ariel.

"So how long a walk to the room?" asked Harry.

"It's not that far, only on the fourth floor corridor." said Ariel. "You know Harry I've always wondered why Dumbledore didn't let me raise you, I would've made you a proper gentlemen."

"You mean that." asked Harry.

"Of course, then again those blood wards do need Mark." said Ariel.

"Blood wards?"

"I've said to much."

"Wait tell me, I have to know."

"Fine but please don't tell anyone okay." said Ariel.

"Got it understood." said Harry.

"You see Harry, when You-Know-Who attacked and murdered your parents, Lily's sacrifice protected you, fortunately it made it so that you survived being killed, this also allowed someone of Lily's blood to protect you with using blood wards." explained Ariel.

"Then wait, if uncle Mark didn't want to raise me, then I would've been lefty with my Aunt Petunia for the blood wards to work?" questioned Harry.

"Yes, but Dumbledore didn't want that happening, even if Mark didn't want you, Kathy would and made him do it, you know how much she loves you." said Ariel. "But still, you would've been a proper gentleman, would've been much cooler had I been in charge of you but hey what can you do."

"I guess nothing" replied Harry.

"To b honest, it wouldn't work if James had been the one to sacrifice himself for you given how I don't have his blood, being adopted and all." said Ariel

After a another 20 minute walk they made it to the room.

"Welcome Harry to the Room of the founders." said Ariel.

The room of the founders looked cool, it had their portraits, their replica's of their posessions, their other artifacts, and each portrait was surrounded by their respected house colors.

"Wow, so cool, look the replica of Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem." harry said pointing to the Diadem, "The replica of Helga Hufflepuff's cup." he said pointing to the replica "The real sword of Gryffindor" pointing to the sword " The replica of Salazar Slytherin's locket." harry then went up to the locket only to be screamed at.

"Get away form me filthy half blood." screamed the portrait of Salazar Slytherin

"Ignore him young Harry, he's in a bad mood" said the portrait of Ravenclaw in her Welsh accent.

"You have no reason to speak to Potter, Ravenclaw, the last time a Potter was here in this room his respected Pure-blood line was planning to be ruined by the muggle-born Lily Evens, it's no doubt he married her and spawned this halfling, he has her eyes." sneerd Slytherin.

"That's enough from you Slytherin, you don't see us bad mouthing children from your house." said the portrait Helga hufflepuff

"That's because Slytherin house is good at everything, it makes you guys look inferior." snapped Slytherin

"Salazar, enough from you. it's not wise to pick on Mr. Potter." said The portrait of Gryffindor.

"Potter, Potter, Potter, he's been doing nothing more then ruining my plans for a muggle-born free Hogwarts, also he makes sure that Slytherin house is humiliated in the long run

"That's enough from you Salazar, Harry needs to clean your artifacts, and I don't want to hear you being mean okay." snapped Ariel. She then turned to Harry and said "Start cleaning."

After an hour of cleaning Harry stated to hear voices _"Kill, want to kill!"_

"Did you hear that?" asked Harry.

"What the whispering, I didn't hear anything, then again my mind was tuned out." said Ariel

"Oh well I'm done can I go now?" asked Harry

"Fine but first, go get Hannah and tell her she's done." said Ariel.

One walk later

Harry was outside The defense class, it was only a thirty minute walk.

"Professor Lockhart, I've been sent to get Hannah." Harry said Once he opened the door.

"Well sure then." said Lockhart "You may leave now Ms Abbott.'

"Thank you" said Hannah. Once she got out she punched harry in the arm "What is wrong with you, making me take your place, he wouldn't shut up.'

"Sorry, anyways did you hear whispers?' asked Harry.

"No, just Lockhart not shutting up." said Hannah.

 _Meanwhile in the common room_

Oliver and the team were moping "I blame myself, I wasn't fast enough and ruined our chance to practice."

"It's not your fault Oliver, those Slytherins had faster brooms" said Angelina.

"Yeah if anything, blame Mr. Malfoy, he bought them" said Alicia

"But don't worry, we'll get em next time." said Fred.

"And give them a knuckle sandwich." said George.

"Hay guys we're back." announced Harry.

"We blew it harry, we weren't fast enough, we suck at life, we're gonna lose the cup." said Oliver before going upstaires

 **HPHPHP**

two days later after detention, Harry was woken up by the Oliver right now.

"What now?' whined harry.

"Quidditch practice, this time Mcgonagall watching us to make sure the Slytherins don't come near us" said Oliver.

One quick change later.

"All right let's do this" said harry.

One walk to the pitch later.

Harry had made it top the pitch, as expected he saw Mcgonagall, but was surprised to see Ginny.

"Hey Ginny what brings you hear." asked Harry.

Ginny just got out a note that read 'Can I has late a Quidditch try out' then gave it to Oliver who shrugged "Mcgonagall's letting me tryout for chaser Harry, it may be late for try out but at least i can make reserve squad" said Ginny.

"Great, let's hope you make it." said harry.

"All right Ginny, you know how to do this don't you?" asked Oliver.

"It's my dream to prove myself." said Ginny.

Ginny's try out was a success, she managed to make it threw Oliver into the the hoops, but bi passed the the bludgers, and made sure Katie, Angelina, and Alicia didn't take it.

"I'm impressed Ginny, I hereby give you the spot of reserve chaser, so if anything happens to one of the chasers, you take her spot." said Oliver.

"This is awesome, I knew I'd make it." said Ginny.

"Let's hope we can use you for a game." said Harry

Practice went great but in the end Harry went up to the common room, to take a shower.

 **HPHPHP**

After a couple of weeks of practice a tired Harry ran into nearly headless nick

"Hello sir Nicholas, how was your summer" asked harry.

"Dreadful, once again my request to join the headless hunt has been denied." said Sir Nick

"Well, is there anything I can do to cheer you up?" Harry asked Nick.

"Well there is, my death day party is coming up on Halloween and I'd like for you and your friends to attend to my death day party, it's considered one of a kind for a living being at a death day party." said Nick

"Huh... well... you see." started Harry.

"Please come." said Nick

"Okay, I'll come." said Harry

 **HPHPHP**

"We got to go to what?" asked Ron.

"It's a death day party" explained Harry "Nearly Headless Nick wanted us to come... I couldn't say no, he looked desperate for us to come."

"Do we have to?" whined Hannah.

"Yes, it's our duty.' said Hermione.

"HAHA duty!" said Neville

It was October, everyone wanted to talk about the upcoming Halloween feast, so instead of going to said feast they were going to a death day party, in the dungeons. It looked scary, there were a lot of ghost, loud screeching noises, and the disgusting little poltergeist called Peeves.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Hannah walked inside the dungeons

"Why, it's Potter wee Potter!" peeves said to Harry walking in " I'm Peeves Potter and you better watch out for me!

Young Potter your ugly but what can we do?

Everyone says you belong in a zoo...

If you look in a mirror, it surly will crack...

The best thing to do is wear a nice SACK!

HAHAHAH" Peeves then flew off.

"Sorry about that Harry but Peeves is Peeves, you can't control him" said Sir Nick "Welcome to my party?"

"Yay!" the five said in unison.

He showed them around the room and introduced hem to several ghosts, including the Fat Friar and the Bloody Baron.

"Oh no," Hermione said "Walk this way, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle..."

They all walked in the other direction when they saw the miserable Ghost up close.

"Why hello children." said Myrtle.

"Hi Myrtle." said Hermione.

"I hope you moan me, because I might Cry, haha' Myrtle broke down.

"Let's get out of." said Ron.

"Hold up Ron Weasley." said the Grey lady " Dancing is starting and I want to Dance with you" She held out her hand.

"Do I have to?" asked Ron.

"Yes, now come on!" demanded the Grey Lady.

After dancing was done Ron and the others were allowed to leave

"Well that was the weirdest dance ever." said Ron

 **(Author's note, yes this subplot's weird, but if Myrtle has a crush on Harry and she's a fourth year while he's second year in the book, so why not torment Ron a little more. I think it's funny, and trust me this ties up nicely in year four so look forward to that)**

Harry and the others were walking to the Gryffindor common room when Harry heard a voice _"Rip, tear, kill"_

"i hear the voice it sounds like it's going to kill" said Harry

 _"I smell blood, so hungry, must kill, must feast!"_ said the voice.

They got to where the voice's source was, water on the floor and spiders crawling.

"I don't like spiders." said Ron.

"You and me both." said Neville

"Guys Look." said Hermione pointing to the wall.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED ENEMIES OF THE HEIR... BEWARE!

"It's written in blood." said Hermione.

"Look Mrs. Norris, she's petrified." said Hannah.

Just then a group of student came in, they saw what happened.

"Enemies of the heir beware, you'll be next Mudbloods." said Draco

"What's going on, move it move it." said Filch "Potter are you-" Filch was cut off when he saw Mrs. Norris "Mrs. Norris? you've my cat... I'll kill you... I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Argus" said Dumbledore walking in with mcgonagall, Lockhart, and Snape. He saw the wall and said "Everyone will proceed to their Dorms imediatly." as the students lefty Dumbledore said "Everyone except you five."

"It appears Mrs. norris has been petrified." said Dumbledore

"Ah so unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that could've spared her" said Lockhart

"But how is it that you five ended up here." asked Snape.

"WE were coming back from Nick's death day party when this happened." said neville in panic

"Innocent until proven guilty Severus." said Dumbledore. "You are allowed to go, Madam Pomfrey and professor Sprout will be wipping up a mandrake juice so Mrs. Norris may come back to her original state, Professor Ariel will be on guard duty until furthur notice. until then i want all of you to exercise procotions"

 **HPHPHP**

Harry and the others were walking up the stairs to the common room

"Do you think I should've told them about the voices?" asked Harry

'Are you mad." said Ron

'Harry, hearing voices isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world." said hermione.

 **HPHPHP**

Mark was in Godric's Hallow with Kathy and the kids, after trick or treating Mark had took thme to the grave of Lily and James potter and placed Flowers there "Happy Halloween you three, I hope you enjoy the sight" said Mark with tears falling.

"It's okay Mark, their in a better place now.' said Kathy.

"Daddy, can we go now, i don't like seeing you sad." Lily **(Author's note, just wanted to remind you that Mark's daughter is named after Lily)**

"Okay, my dear. come on." said Mark as they apparrated away.

 **Well that's it for this chapter,see you in the next one.**


	15. Chapter 15: Rogue Bludger

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. Once again I waited to long to update, so please reread the other chapters to refresion your minds.** **So let's continue with Issac's crappy rewrite of Chamber of secrets.**

Chapter 15: Rogue Bludger

Mark was woken up by his daughter Lily, she had reminded the Auror badass that is Mark, that since today was his day off, he would take her to the park. It was noon, so Mark thought it'd be good to bring her there to get it over with. While there Mark had a strange felling that Harry's 2nd year at Hogwarts won't be all that great, this mainly because Harry had sent him a letter saying that Mrs. Norris was petrified. In hind sight, Mark felt a little guilty for sending Harry a Howler, Kathy had scolded him for sending it to Harry, but he did break the rules. If anything, Mark thought it be a good idea to check in with Harry sometime soon.

Just then Lily had came up to him "Daddy, can I have ice cream?" the red head asked pointing to the ice cream truck.

"Sure, just let me get my muggle money." said Mark

After he got Lily the ice cream, they went for a walk "Daddy, will you miss me when I go to Hogwarts?" asked Lily.

"Of course Lily,"replied Mark "why do you ask?"

"Because you and mum like Harry more." said Lily.

This was far from true, but Mark couldn't blame her for thinking this, Kathy had constantly took care of Harry when he was young, and she became a mother figure to him. It made it seem like they favored Harry more.

"Lily, we love harry, but we also love you and the twins, you my kids." said Mark.

"Okay Dad." said Lily

 **HPHPHP**

Right now Harry and his friends were at Transfiguration class with professor Mcgonagall, the most awesome teacher in the world, according to Harry.

"Now today class we will be transforming animals into water goblets." said Mcgonagall, "Like so, one... two...three Vera Verto" she said while tapping her wand to a toucan turning it into a goblet.

"Now it's your turn, who would like to go first" she asked, then went up to Ron and said "ah Mr. Weasley, one... two... three Vera Verto"

Ron then got out his wand and said "Vera Verto" to his rat scabbers, only for it to turn into a fury cup with a tail because of Ron' broken wand. Ron then picked up and had a shocked expression on his face.

"That wand needs replacing Mr. Weasley." said Mcgonagall.

"Well, are you gonna help me get a new one?' Ron asked.

"Oh heavens no, that's for you to deal with, this should teach you a lesson on responsibility for your wand." retorted Mcgonagall.

"Hey Harry, do you know how to fix this?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't even know if that can be reversed." said Harry.

"Hold up Ron, I got you." said Hannah going up to Ron and Harry's desk. She then got out her wand and said "Finite Incantatem" to Scabbers, turning him back to normal.

"Thanks for that." said Ron. Hannah then gave Ron a high five and went back to her desk with Neville.

After Transfiguration, Harry and Co. went to History of Magic which was in fact boring. All professor Binns, the ghost professor, wanted to talk about was the many Goblin rebellion. His teaching method resulted in Hannah falling asleep in class. Again.

"Well that concludes our lesson for today." said Binns. "Any question?" Hermion raised her hand to ask said question."Yes miss Granger."

"Sir, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?' asked Hermione.

"That nonsense has nothing to do with the Goblin rebellion, ten points from Gryffindor." snapped Binns.

"Professor, it does have to do with history, your subject." said Hermione.

"Very well." said Binns. Hermione elbowed the sleeping Hannah to wake her up so she can pay attention. "Well you all know that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Now three of the founders co existed quite harmoniously, one did not."

"Three guesses who." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts, he believed magical learning should be kept in all magic families, in other words Pure-bloods. unable to sway the others he decided to leave the school. Now according to legend Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle known as the Chamber of Secrets, well shortly before departing he sealed it, until that time when his own true heir returned to Hogwarts, the heir alone would be able to open the chamber and unleash the horror within and bi so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic, in other word Muggle-borns." said Professor Binns. "Naturally the school has been checked many times, we even asked the portrait of Slytherin in the room of the founders about the chamber but he wouldn't talk, and denied the existence of a chamber, of course no one took his word. We came to the conclusion that no such Chamber has been found."

"Professor, what exactly does the legend tell us lies with in the Chamber?" asked Hermione.

"Legend says that the Chamber is said to be home to something only the heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster." said Binns.

Ron then looked behind only to see Malfoy having a smirk on his face, as to indicate that he's up to no good.

 **HPHPHP**

Mark was sipping tea in his study Lily ,Jimmy, and Alex were off with Andromeda and Ted for a visit. Just then Kathy walked in.

"Kathy, what are you doing here? aren't you supposed to be at the missues of muggle artifacts section of the ministry?" asked Mark

"Arthur gave me a day off." said Kathy. Her job at the ministry was that she was the secretary of Arthur, she was supposed to look over his paper work, or schedule meeting, or other things secretaries do. "Besides I thought today might be a good day to talk."

"Your still a little worried aren't you?" said Mark.

"Well, Harry's letter said that a cat got petrified, I'm worried that if the Chamber of Secrets is real, Harry might get hurt." said Kathy.

"Kathy, I'm worried too, but right now is not the time panic, if Harry sends us another letter about an attack I'll go check on him, okay. Will that make you feel better." said Mark.

"A little." said Kathy. Kathy then smiled coyly and flicked her wand, closing the doors and casting a siliencing charm on the room. "Want to a little bit of role playing, I'll be your secretary wanting to get a raise, and you be the boss."

"You know I love it when we do that." said Mark, before Kathy jumped on him.

 **(Author's note: As tempting as it is to write a scene of their little activity, I'll just let your imagination run wild for this scene. Plus I don't write lemons.)**

 **HPHPHP**

Harry and Co. were in the common room, that's it just wanted to set up the scenery. "So, who do you rhink is the heir of Slytherin?' Neville asked Harry

Harry just shrugged, honestly not knowing. There isn't anyone at the school that Harry could think of, besides Draco, which is still up for debate.

"Hmmm,' Ron said. "let's think, who is the one person in the school that seriously hates Muggle-borns? The one person that is constantly going on about how he is a pure-blood?"

"Malfoy?' harry asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron said.

"I don't think it's him..." Hermione started. "i know that Draco is a prick , but I really don't think that it's him. he just seems like a bunch of talk."

"I agree Hermione, after all we can't go off accusing again, not like last time." said Hannah

"I think there is a way, that we could get Malfoy to tell us..." said Hermione.

"Really like what?' questione Ron.

"We can use polyjuice potion and disguise ourselves as Slytherins and sneak into their common room ". said Hermione, Harry new a lot about polyjuice potion, his uncle Mark used it whenever he was going undercover for a mission. Good stories, lot's of morals to learn from it. "i know where the book is-."

"Who couldn't see that coming." interrupted Ron.

"Anyway It's in the library, it has instructions, Only problem is that it's in the restricted section..." continued Hermione.

"We could get a pass, say that we are interested in the theory or something like that." Suggested Hannah.

"Or we can go ask the portrait." said Neville.

"Bad idea Neville, I've been near that portrait, all he does is tell people to back away. I'm sure he won't wanna reveal info on the chamber to Half-bloods, Blood-traitors, or Muggle-borns, like our group." said Harry.

"True" said Neville.

"Well who should we ask for the slip?" questioned Ron.

"Lockhart, his ego is to big, he'll be distracted to even notice." said Hannah.

"Or we can ask Ariel." said Harry. "I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

"It's a plan then." said Hermione

 **HPHPHP**

Mark was with Kathy under a sheet in their bed, both sweaty and tired out. "We really need to go pick up the kids,"

"Alright but later, I need to rest." said Kathy

"Or maybe I'll just go." said Mark. "You can stay here and rest." he then got out of the bed and started to put on his clothes.

 _Meanwhile at Andromeda's place_

"Boy Mark sure is taking a while." said Andromeda.

"Maybe he just forgot." Ted commented on.

just then the the fireplace lit up.

"Oh good he's here." said Andromeda.

"Sorry I'm late." said a tired out Mark.

"Oh it's fine Lily is taking sleeping on the couch, while Jim and Alex are with Nymphadora for a walk, they'll be here soon." said Andromeda.

"Do you want some tea?" asked Ted

"Why not"

 **HPHPHP**

the next day Harry and Co were walking over to muggle studies, it was the beginning of lunch and Ariel was just letting her students out. As they walked in Ariel was talking to one of her students before he left.

"And remember Mr Diggory that Dueling club is later after lunch, so make sure to bring snacks for the others." said Ariel

"Sure thing professor." said Cedric Diggory, a fourth year Hufflepuff. He then left.

"Um Ariel, can I ask you a question." said Harry.

"Sure thing Harry! what do you need?" asked Ariel.

"I need you to sign this slip." said Harry as he gave her the slip.

"Need a book from the restricted section, normally I wouldn't sign this, but since your family, I'l do it." said Ariel. She then signed it and gave it to Harry. "By the way Harry, would you and your friends like to come to my Dueling club? it's after classes, I teach students to duel against evil and stuff."

"Um well I guess I can..." started Harry.

"Sorry we can't. We have studying, so maybe next time." said Hermione.

"Okay, but remember next week." said Ariel

As Harry and Co. walked out, he asked "Why don't you want to coem to the club today?"

"because we have to get started on the potion, the sooner the better." said Hermione.

When they got to the library, they handed madam Pince the note. Once she determined that the note was real, she went back into the restricted section and got the book. It was a big book.

When Harry and Co. were walking out of the Library they ran into Joe and his friend.

"Hey Harry, what's with the big book?" asked Joe.

"We were going to study, you know trying to get better in class." said Harry.

"Alright Harry, but if you need something, just ask me for help, if you can't find me, then see my friend" Joe said pointing to his friend "Cho, Cho say hi to Harry."

"Hi harry, the name's Cho chang, nice to meet you." said Cho

"Nice to meet you to." said harry, He saw Hermione and the others signaling him to come. "Gotta go.'

 _Later that Day_

Fred and George were in the common room chilling with Percy and Ginny. Tomorrow was the first game of the season, and boy was it going to be a pain. The Slytherins had the best brooms in the market, 'F*ckin Malfoy, ruining everything' Fred thought to himself.

Fred had noticed that Ginny looked tired and pale today, he was about to ask what wrong until Oliver came walking in. "Sorta good news for you Ginny, bad news for Katie, as she got sick and can't make it tomorrow, you're going need to fill in for her."

"Wait but I'm not ready." panicked Ginny.

"Relax Ginny, it's like the games you use to play with harry, just with hundreds of people watching." said George.

"Get some sleep Ginny, your gonna need it." said Oliver.

"Oh no, how can I sleep when I have to play tomorrow." whined Ginny.

"You'll do fine, don't worry." said George.

Just then Harry and Co. walked in.

"Where were you five?" asked Percy.

"Just hanging around, " said Ron.

"By the way Ginny's playing tomorrow at the game, make sure she doesn't panic." said fred.

"Wait what about Katie." asked Harry

"She's sick." said George.

"You'll do fine Ginny, don't worry." Ron said to Ginny.

As Harry, Ron, and Neville got to their dorm Neville was like "So, looking foward for a month's work of brewing a potion?"

"No" said Ron

 **HPHPHP**

The next day was the Quidditch Game, and Gryffindor was losing badly. They had thirty points while Slytherin had eighty.

Ron, Hermione, Hannah, Neville, and Hagrid were watching in the Gryffindor stands supporting both Harry and Ginny.

Mark and Kathy also decided to visit for the game, as they were sitting with the staff with Lucius Malfoy, who came to watch his son play seeker.

"Looks like Harry isn't looking to Happy for Gryffindor losing." Hagrid said to Ron.

"No it's not that, it's the fact that Slytherin is cheating." said Ron.

Adrian Pucey had stolen the Quaffle from Angelina and threw it in the hoop guarded by Oliver.

"Another goal for Slytherin" Lee Jordan said in the microphone "that leaves Gryffindor 90 to 30"

Harry was trying to look for the snitch when malfoy came near him.

"Alright there scarhead?" Draco asked mocking Harry.

Just then Marcus Flint had the Quaffle in his hand, but Ginny came in and grabbed it taking it to the Slytherin guarded hoop. he was chasing after her, but Ginny was close enough to throw it making it in.

"And it looks like Ginny is trying to redeem Gryffindor," shouted Lee "That's 40 to 90, let's hope that Ginny can keep it up."

Ginny then went to grab the Quaffle instead, making her broom go as fast as possible, Adrian tried to grab it but was hit by a Bludger, which allowed Ginny to make it into the hoop again.

"Nice flying there Gin." Fred said complimenting his sister.

"Thanks Fred, try to guard me, make sure a bludger doesn't come near me." said Ginny.

"Team work I like that." said Fred. "OI George, go out and aim the Bludgers at some other Slytherin while I guard Ginny."

"Sure thing Fred." said Geroge as he flew off. fed and Ginny then proceeded to go off trying to score more points.

Just then Harry was almost hit by a Bludger, lukily he dodged it.

"Watch yourself Harry." yelled Oliver.

"Wood look out." shouted Harry as the Bludger came back and hit Oliver knocking him to the ground.

Harry then realized that Bludger was coming after him so he tried to fly away from it. He kept turning doing these embarrasing moves but no matter what, the Bludger wouldn't leave.

"mark is that supposed to happen?" Kathy asked.

"I'm not sure." said Mark

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor stands,

"Blimey harry's got himself a rogue Bludger, that's been tampered with that has" said Hagrid looking threw his binoculars.

"I'll stop it." Ron said pointing his wand at the Bludger.

"No," Hannah said putting Ron's arm down "Even with a proper wand it's too risky. You could hit Harry."

George saw the Bludger and tried to hit it off track but it kept coming for Harry

"What is up with this Bludger Harry?" asked George.

"I don't know." said Harry. The Bludger then came back and hit George's broom knocking him to the ground.

Fred and Ginny saw this, Ginny then threw the Quaffle at Alicia and went over to help Harry. Fred hit the Bludger when it was coming back, but that didn't help.

"Harry, why is the Bludger after you?' Ginny asked harry.

"I don't know." replied Harry

The Bludger then came back, Ginny, who was at close proximity to Harry, got her broom hit by the bludger, and she landed on Harry's broom.

"Harry, this Bludger has it out for you." Ginny said while clutching onto harry.

"Come on Ginny I'll bring you to safety, while Harry tries to dodge the Bludger until I come back." said Fred. Unfortunatly the Bludger hit Fred's broom. making him fall to the ground. "I'm okay. hey look a galleon."

"Hold on Ginny." ordered Harry. Ginny then wrapped her arms tighter around Harry's waist as he did everything in order to avoid the Bludger to get Ginny to safety. After dodging it one more time making the bludger go out of bounds, Harry was about to get Ginny to safety, Until...

"Training for the ballet Potter? and look your partner doesn't look so good." sneerd Draco.

Ginny then saw a good look at the snitch near Draco's ear, looks like he was till mocking Harry instead of paying attention.

"Harry, get the snitch." Ginny whispered to Harry.

Harry noticed the snitch, "I can't I have to get you to safety."

"Do it now before he get's it." said Ginny.

"You better hold on then" Harry then lunged for the snitch chasing after it, Draco noticed it and followed behind. He elbowed Harry and dived down between the stands to grab the snitch, Harry and Ginny soon followed in pursute. And to make matters worst, the Bludger was catching up to them.

As Harry was chasing after the snitch Malfoy was ahead "You'll never catch me Potter!"

As there chase went on Harry was catching up to Draco. Ginny then grabbed her wand from her pocket and tried to hit the Bludger but no use. "I said hold on Ginny, I don't want you to get hurt." she then went back to clutching onto Harry as the chase continued.

Draco was fast on his broom, but Harry was determined to win this, for him, for Griffindor, for Ginny.

As they were still going after the snitch Colin managed to get a great shot Harry, Ginny, and Draco. Right before the Bludger was a bout to hit him. Lukily he ducked just in time.

The Bludger then bounced off the wood near it and nearly hit Draco, but that was little too much for him as he lost control knocking him back to the pitch, making him land. Right after making him do the slipts.

"Oh that's gonna hurt in the morning." commented Kathy.

Lucius of course looked embarrased.

Harry then extended his arm to catch the snitch, butt he Bludger hit his arm breaking it. he used his remaining hand a caught the snitch landing both him and Ginny on the sand.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" exclaimed Lee.

"Come on let's go." said Hermione as she, Ron, Hannah, Neville, and Hagrid tried to make it to Harry.

kathy had seen harry land and caught the snitch, so she made Mark come with her to Harry.

"Harry, let me help you up" said Ginny.

Bludger then came crashing down, harry pushed Ginny out of the way. It was gonna land a third time when...

"Finite Incantatem." Hannah exclaimed as the Bludger stopped and fell to the ground. Motionless

"Thanks Hannah." said Harry

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione.

"No I think my arm is broken." said harry.

"Come on Harry, I'll take you to Madam-" but Kathy was interrupted by Lockhart.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll fix that arm of yours straight away." said Lockhart.

"No not you, you'll just ruin it." said Ginny "I'll walk him to Madam Pomfrey, she's a professional."

"Oh poor girl doesn't know what's she's saying." said Lockhart.

"I think harry would be much better off at madam Pomfrey" said Mark

"Relax i got this." Lockhart then pulled up harry's sleave and said "Brackium Emendo."

Harry no longer felt his arm was broken, or felt any bones. Lockhart then grabbed his arm only for everyone to realize that he made his bones disappear.

"Well that can sometimes happens. Um but ah, the point is ah, you can no longer feel any pain and the bones are clearly not broken." said Lockhart.

"Not Broken, there's no bones left." snapped Hagrid.

"Your healing charm ended up taking harry's arm.' commented Hannah.

"Well much more flexible." commented Lockhart.

Kathy then lost, "You bastard look what you've done, now Harry has a boneless arm and it's all you fault!"

"Well Mrs. Evans you see-" but Lockhart was cut off by Kathy punching him in the face. "I deserved that. Um Ms Weasley why don't you walk Harry over to the nurse while I'll be on my way."

As soon as Lockhart left Ginny said to harry "Lockhart is a moron."

"He sure is." said Harry as he and Ginny headed over to Madam Pomfrey with the others.

 **Well that's it for this chapter,see you in the next one.**


	16. Chapter 16: Dueling Club

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.** **So let's continue with Issac's crappy rewrite of Chamber of secrets. Plus please write your criticism in the comments.**

Chapter 16: Dueling Club

After a long walk, Ginny had finally gotten Harry to the hospital wing and laid him on the bed. "Stay here harry, I'll go get Madam Pomfrey."

"Okay gin." said Harry.

Just in time Ron, Hermione, Hannah, Neville, Percy, Mark, Kathy, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team came inside the hospital wing.

"Harry, sweetie are you okay?" asked Kathy checking Harry's boneless arm.

"Relax Aunt Kathy, i'm fine.' said harry.

"I can't believe Lockhart, I knew he wasn't good enough to teach defense." said Mark. 'What makde him think he can heal you arm? that git."

"Oh Harry, I'm glad your okay though." said Hermione.

"Well Harry, Glad to see you okay." said Percy. "Now that I know you good, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING PUTTING GINNY IN DANGER LIKE?!" Percy asked calmly.

"Yeah Harry, I thought you could at least get Ginny to safety before getting the snitch." said Fred.

Ginny heard screaming and went to see what's wrong. When she saw what was happening, Ginny ran to Harry's bed to stop what was happening. "Guys stop yelling at him."

"But he put you in danger." said George

"He only went after the snitch because I told him to." Ginny said defending Harry. "I didn't want Malfoy getting the snitch so that Slytherin can win, he would've gloated about it. I'm not gonna let Slytherin get the best of a Weasley." After her outburst all the Weasley brothers then shut up.

"Innocent until proven guilty." said Mark.

Just then the Slytherin team came in and placed Malfoy on a bed. Lucius was there but he looked pissed.

"Ohh father i hurt so bad." whined Draco whined to Lucius.

"Stop making a fuss Malfoy." said Madam Pomfrey while carrying a bottle, she then to Harry's bed "Out of my way, out of my way, should've been brought straight to me. I can mend bones in a heart beat but growing them back"

"You will be able to won't you?" asked Hannah

"Oh I'll be able to, but it'll be painful, your in for a rough night potter, regrowing bones is a nasty business ." said Pomfrey as she pord some juice from the bottle into a cup. She then handed it to Harry and as soon as he drank it he spat it right out. "Well what were you expecting pumpkin juice?"

"Ugh what was that?" asked Harry.

"Skelo-Gro, potter. It will re grow your bones." said Pomfrey as she gave harry another sip of Skelo-Gro.

Ginny had seen Harry drink the horrible juice and felt guilty, she knew that making Harry get the snitch wasn't the wisest idea. "i'm sorry Harry."

"It's alright Ginny, I'll be fine." said harry.

Just then Lucius came in. "Well, well, well, Potter. Looks like your in some predicament. It is a shame about your arm though."

"Mr. Malfoy I would prefer it if your didn't mock my nephew." snapped Mark,

"Well I see this as more of Karma, how your nephew caused my son to be in pain right now, surly that is more then a-" but Lucius was cut off buy Kathy giving him a punch to the nose. Making his nose bleed a little.

"You dare touch me?" snapped Lucius.

"If you come near harry, I'll make sure I'll do more harm to you." said Kathy.

"I'll see about that." said Lucius. 'See you at the Ministry." Lucius said to Mark as he left the hospital wing.

"That git." hissed Kathy.

"It's alright Aunt Kathy, it's just words." said Harry.

"I know sweetheart, it's just I hate that git." said Kathy.

"Come on luv, we don't wanna embarrass Harry in front of his friends anymore, we can do that some other time." said Mark.

"Oh alright." said Kathy. She then turned to harry, "i'll be going now sweetheart, be safe okay. Owl me if anything happens.' Kathy then placed a kiss on Harry's forehead where his scar rested.

"Be safe Harry." said Mark, After that both he and Kathy left.

"Well that was an interesting turn of events." said Neville.

"Interesting, yes. Fun, no." said Harry.

"Don't worry mate, you can look back at this day and laugh." said Ron.

"Until then you just need to rest." said Oliver.

Harry then frowned.

Ginny saw Harry frowning and did the one thing that will make Harry smile again. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

This made Harry smile.

 **HPHPHP**

Harry was sleeping in the hospital bed in his pajamas but then he woke up hearing something.

 _"Kill, must kill."_ said an unknown voice. _"So hungry, must kill."_

Harry then saw a elf in front of him. "Hello."

"Dobby?"

"Harry Potter should've listened to Dobby. Harry Potter should've gone back home when he missed the train." said Dobby.

"It was you? you stopped the berrier from letting me and Ron." assumed Harry.

"Indeed yes sir."

"You nearly got Ron and me expelled." snapped Harry.

'At least you would be away from here, harry Potter must go home. Dobby thought his bludger would be enough to make Harry Ptter see-"

"Your bludger? you made that bludger chase after me?"

"Dobby feels most aggrieved sir. Dobby had to iron his hands" he then showed Harry his beaten up hands.

"You better get away Dobby before my bones grow back or I might strangle."

Dobby then got off the bed "Dobby is used to death threats sir, Dobby get's them five times a day home."

"I don't suppose you can tell me why you tried to kill me."

"Not kill you sir never kill you. Dobby remembered how it was before Harry Potter triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! We house elves were treated like vermin. Of course Dobby's still treated vermin!" Dobby then broke down crying. "Dobby wishes that his masters would give him clothing so he may be free and never have to suffer from their abuse. sniff, sniff." Dobby then heard a noise of a door slam "Listen Harry Potter Listen, terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts, Harry Potter must not say here now that history is to repeat itself."

"wait you mean this has happened before?"

"Forget what I just said. Just leave this place, leave and if you feel comfortable take your girlfriend ms Weasley with you." Then Dobby snapped his fingers and disapparated from Hogwarts.

"She's not my girlfriend. but i wished she was." Harry then went back on the bed before the staff came in.

"Put him right here." said Madam Pomfrey as Dumbledore and Mcgonagall put Colin onto the bed.

"There has been another attack." said Dumbledore.

"Look at the camera maybe it has a picture of the attacker." said Mcgonagall.

Dumbledore opened the camera but the picture then exploded. "This is what I fear. The students are in grave danger. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened again."

 **HPHPHP**

"Again? you mean the Chamber of secrets has been opened before?" asked Hermione. Harry and Co. were in the girls bathroom working on the polly juice potion when Harry had told them of what happened. Hermione and Hannah were currently working on said potion. While Hannah wasn't an expert on potion like Hermione, she was good enough to help out a little.

"Of course, don't you see, Lucius Malfoy must've opened when he was at school here, now he's sent Draco out to do it." said Ron.

"Maybe your on to something Ron." said Hannah. "But we'll wait for the polyjuice potion to make sure."

"And why are we brewing this potion in the broad day light, in the girl's bathroom?" asked Neville. "Don't you think we'll get caught."

"No. no one ever comes in here because moaning Myrtle made this her home." said Hermione.

"Boy that was embarrassing when I went to use one of the stalls and she blew up at me complaining on how my manners sucked." said Hannah.

"Um, Do I really want to know the full story?" asked Ron.

"No you don't wanna know. let's just say I'm not welcolmed back here after that incident." said Hannah as she took her turn to stir the potion with the ladle. "Then again since when have we ever followed any directions?"

"Oh you think it could be funny." exclaimed Myrtle making Ron jump. "But that was indeed not a funny thing you did." she said to Hannah.

"Oh Myrtle I already apologized for what happened, what more do you want from me?" asked Hannah.

"I want you gone from here." snapped Myrtle.

"Now now Myrtle, it's not illegal to be at a bathroom, after all no one else uses it, we're giving you company." retorted Hannah.

Myrtle then whined and went back to her toilet.

"Boy that was interesting." commented Harry.

 **HPHPHP**

Friday soon came by and with that Dueling club was having a meeting. Of course Harry had promised Ariel he'd visit but the day before the meeting she had come to him and told him that dueling club was meeting at the great hall. She also told him that she'd be having an assistant.

So here Harry was with his friends at the great hall, he noticed that there were more students here for the club, seeing that Ariel's assistant for the day was...

"Gather around children, gather. Can you all see me? can you all hear me?" everyone soon went quiet as Gilderoy Lockhat, standing on the table, turned out to be the assistant, 'great'! "In light of the dark events of resent weeks professor Ariel has allowed me to assist her in her little dueling club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves. As I myself have done on countless occasions, for full details, see my published works."

"Anyway children I would like you to know that dueling will help you in many ways." started Ariel. "Since there are a lot more students today I thought we could start today fresh, with some basic lessons that involve , disarming, blocking, and well you'll see what I have in stored for you today soon."

"Do not fear though children, you'll still have your muggle studies professor when I'm through with her."said Lockhart

Lockhart and Ariel then walked towards each other pulled their wands close to their faces and bowed. They then turned from each other and walked a few steps on the table before turning again, this time with their wand ready.'One... two... three" chanted Lockhart.

"Expelliarmus!" chanted Ariel as a flash of red light hit Lockhart making his wand fly off.

"Do you think he's alright?" asked Hermione

"Who cares?" said Ron.

Lockhart then got up got his wand and was like "Excellent idea to show them that but might I say what you did there was pretty obvious and if I wanted to stop you it only would've been to easy."

"Perhaps it could be better to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells then." said Snape walking in..

"Snape what are you doing here?" asked Ariel.

"I have a knowlegde or two about dueling." said Snape

"Alright then sit back, if I need you for anything I'll call you up okay." said Ariel. Snape then nodded and took a seat at one of the tables near by.

"Alright then Granger, Abbott, you two up here now!" said Ariel.

"Oh boy I got a bad felling about this." Hannah whispered to Hermione as they both went up on the table.

"Alright you two," Ariel said to both Hannah and Hermione "Will be demostrating on blocking. Hannah you'll be chanting the disarming charm I just did while Hermione will be using Protego the blocking spell. Got it." they both nodded. "Good, now go on."

Hannah and Hermione got out their wands and immediatly Hermione chanted Protego, as Hannah chanted Expelliarmus. When the flash of red light hit Hermione's shield it reversed and hit Hannah instead. "Ow."

"Sorry about that." said Hermione

"Try to casts your spells at the exact same time alright." said Ariel. They both nodded. "Alright, three... two... one!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

But Hermione was off by a second and the spell hit her causing her wand to fly out of her hand.

Hannah then caught and went up to Hermione and gave it back to her. "Thanks."

"Hmm, try stupefy, it's a stunning spell." suggested Ariel They both nodded. Unfortunately they both thought Ariel was telling both of them to use stupefy. "Three... two... one!"

 **(Author's note! I'm changing the rules of dueling to be more like the lego game because it was actually kinda cool. Please understand that Dueling in the game is easier for me to explain then to have them each do different spell to see who can be the victor! please note that this version of prior inctantato has two versions like the lego game. Hope you don't get too mad at me. It's just one difference it won't kill anyone.)**

"Stupefy!" they said at the same time, them something interesting happened. The flash of blue light that came from both wands connected, with a white light in the middle, and instantly they both knew this wasn't supposed to happen. "What is happening professor!' Hermione asked.

Ariel had viewed this, she really wasn't that surprised, nor were some of the older kids. This has happened during her dueling clubs meetings. "You two let go of your concentration now!" and like that they both let go and the light that came from their wand stopped and faded quickly. "What you kids saw there was prior inctantato . Prior inctantato or the reverse spell for short has two variations. The one you just saw was the first variation. This variation happens when two wizards say a spell at the same time and the wands instantly connect. the White light that appeared in the middle signifies the wizards' connected wands, if the light reaches one person it will stun, that is if your usiing stupefy. Be warned though you need great concentration in order for the light to reach the other. And as for the second variation" She then looked at Hermione and Hannah and asked "What's your wand cores?"

"Dragon heartstring!" said Hermione.

"Unicorn tail hair." said Hannah.

"Okay Hannah here take my wand, it's a dragon heartstring and I'll hold on to your." said Ariel as she gave Hannah her wand. "Now Hannah I want you to say Expelliarmus." she then turned to Hermione "And i want you to say Stupefy, understand." they both nodded. "Good get in your positions,I want all of you children to step back, alot, I want both of you to say the spells at the exact same time on three... two... one!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

The red light came out of Hannah's wand while a blue light came out of Herimone's and the wand cores connected. Hannah felt uneasy but proceeded to use concentration, which was difficult being that hmerione was using also great concentration. "Now Stop!" shouted Ariel. They both stopped. Ariel then handed Hannah her wand back while simultaneously getting her own wand back. "Now that was the second variation of Prior Inctantato. This variation happens when two wands of the same core connect even though two different spells were casted. This version of the reverse spell is very rare and hardly happens but like always your gonna need great concentration because if it goes on for two long, then well that's a story for another time." Ariel then turned to both Hermione and Hannah and said "You two have done well, fifty points to gryffindor each. You two can go down now."

"Is there any questions now?"

"Yeah, how many times has a reverse spell happened to you?" asked Justin Flinch-Fletchley.

"A lot, but there is still the matter of the blocking spell and the disarming spell still needs to be taught." said Ariel.

"Yes, yes Ariel. How about another volunteer pair , Potter, Weasley how about you?"

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. He'll be sending Potter to the Hospital wing."Snape said getting up. "Might I suggest someone from my own house. Malfoy?!" Snape then signalled Draco to get up.

"Good luck harry." Neville whispered to Harry.

'Thanks Neville." said Harry.

As harry got up on the table and reached Malfoy, Lockhart said "Wands at the ready!"

Both harry and Draco held their wands to their face. "Scared Potter?"

"You wish!" they then walked off to make a good distance and faced each other.

"On the count of three, cast your charm to disarm your openent, or block a spell, but only one of two. We don't want any accidents here." said Lockhart. "One... two..."

"Everte Statum." chanted Draco as a orange light hit Harry making him fall back.

"Rectusempa!" shouted harry as a silver light hit Draco making him laugh. He shook it off and got back up.

"I said Disarm or block only." Lockart said.

"Serpensortia!" chanted Draco as a cobra came out of thin air.

Draco then looked at Snape with a smile full of confidence but Snape got up to the table and said "Don't worry Potter, I'll get rid of it for you."

"Allow me Professor Snape." said Lackhart. "Alarte Ascendare!" he chanted but all it did was make the snake go up into the air and come right back down looking very mad.

The snake then slithere to justin and was about to attack until Harry stepped forward.

 _"Don't go near him"_ Harry said to the snake. Everyone had a shocked expression and looked terrified. _"Don't go near him._ " but the snake kept going towards Justin. _"Don't go near him."_ the snake finally listened and obeyed.

"Vipera Evanesca!" chanted Snape as a black smoke came out of his wand a banished the snake.

"What are playing?" asked Justin.

Harry then looked at everyone who had these shocked expressions.

"ugh, well that's it for today and class dismissed or something." said Ariel as everybody left.

"Come on Harry, let's get you back to the common room." Ron suggested to Harry.

 **HPHPHP**

When they got to the common room Ron started questioning Harry. of course Hermione, Neville, and Hannah were there also. "Your a parstelmouth, why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know." said Harry. While Mark did tell harry about the ability to talk to snakes, he never went into detail.

"Harry, this is bad." said Hermione.

"What's so bad, I told the snake to back off because it was going towards Justin-"

"So that's what you said." Neville said.

"Harry, we heard you speak the language of the snakes." said Ron.

"But I didn't realise it, How can I speak a different language without knowing it." asked Harry.

'I don't know Harry, but It sounded like you were edging the Snake on or something," said Hermione. "Listen to me, there's a reason why the symbol of Slytherin is a snake, Salazar Slytherin was a parstelmouth, he could talk to snakes too."

"Now the entire school is gonna think your his descendent or something." said Ron.

"But I'm not.' snapped Harry. 'I can't be."

"He lived a thousand years ago. For all we know you could be." said Neville.

"I'm not I can't I just can't be.' siad Harry. He then turned to Hannah who looked uneasy. "Hannah you believe don't you?"

Hannah didn't reply, she just ran straight to her dorm.

"So much for loyalty." commented Ron.

 **HPHPHP**

Harry was at a hill near Hogwarts lake. It had been a week since the meeting at Dueling club and every student but Ron, Hermione, Neville, Joe, and the Weasley brothers had ignored. Ginny had stayed Loyal to him of course. But Hannah hadn't, she had spent her time trying to get away from Harry, too scared to be near him. Hedwig had just come to him as he asked her a question. "Who am I Hedwig? What am I? your an owl you must know."

 _Meanwhile at the Ravenclaw common room_

Joe was sitting on a couch reading a book. He had heard about what happened at his mother's dueling club, which the same meeting he had sadly not attended at, but didn't believe a word about Harry being the heir of Slytherin, Of course his friend Cho was on the same boat as him, but sadly his other friends felt differently.

He was interrupted from his reading by a blonde first year. "May I help you?"

"Yes my name is Luna Lovegood, what's your name?" asked the Luna girl.

"Joseph Black." said Joe "But please call me Joe."

"Well Joe, I wanted to ask how you are." said Luna.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." said Joe.

"Do you believe in Nargles?" asked Luna

"No, their not real." said Joe.

"That's what they all say, but I believe differently." said Luna.

"Can you go away now." said Joe desperatley trying to get back to his book.

"Sorry Joe, but I wanted ask if you can help me something." said Luna.

"What is it?"

"My shoes are missing"

"But your wearing shoes right now." pointed out Joe.

"I meant my Hogwarts shoes, anyways their missing and I need help finding them." said Luna.

Reading can wait, his mom told him to help out a lady no matter what. "Okay where do you think they are?"

"I don't know, that's why you need to help me, I tried asking other people but they ignored me." said Luna.

"Well this will be a long day." said Joe

 _Later at study hall._

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were in a table at study hall. Harry turned around and noticed that the other table had more students then his. He also noticed that Hannah was sitting with her Hufflepuff friends, far away from him. Again!

"See you guys back at the common room." Harry said to the others.

"I'll go with you." said Neville.

As both Harry and Neville were leaving study hall, Neville had stopped Harry right at the entrance door, so they can listen in on what's about to happen.

"So anyway I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory," said Ernie Macmillian "I mean just saying if Potter's marked him down as his next victim, it's best to keep a low profile for a while."

"But why would he want to attack Justin?" asked Hannah.

"Well Justin let it slipped to him that he was a muggle born." said Ernie.

"Do you really think that Harry's the heir of Slytherin?" asked Hannah.

"Hannah, he's a parstelmouth. Everyone knows that the mark of the dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who an talk to snakes?" asked Ernie. Hannah just sat there, silent. "They call Slytherin himself serpent tongue."

"Harry was always nice to me though. And he did make You-Know-Who disappear." said Hannah, trying to see the good side in harry.

"That's why You-Know-Who wanted to kill him in the first place, he didn't want another dark lord competing with him." said Ernie. Hannah looked sad, and lost, was she really going to betray Harry over a fear "Listen Hannah I know harry was your friend and all but do you really wan to be the next one petrified?" Hannah then fell silent.

Harry and Nevile had heard enough and started to walk to the common room.

"I can't believe her." said harry. "She just throws away our friendship like that."

 **(she was talking to a Hufflepuff, In typical Hufflepuff fashion he's gonna interpret everything Harry does as an act of aggression and makes everyone around him dumber by association)**

"Relax Harry, you still have me." said Neville.

 _"RIP, KILL, KILL,KILL, TEAR APART"_ Said an unknown voice.

"Something wrong Harry." asked Neville.

Just then they ran into Hagrid

"Hello Harry, Neville, you alright?" asked Hagrid while holding a dead chicken.

"Hagrid, what are you doing here?" asked Harry while looking at the dead chicken.

"Second one killed this term. I recon it's either a fox or a blood sucking bat. So I'm going up to Dumbledore to put an old charm around the hen coop." said Hagrid. He then looked at Harry. "You sure your alright? you look bothered."

"It's nothing. Look I better get going alright, I've got a lot of studying. And Neville has to keep me company." said Harry as they both went off.

Hagrid looked confused.

Joe and Luna were currently looking for Luna's missing shoes when shhe looked at something shocking.

"Joe i made a discovery." said Luna.

Joe looked to where she pointed. Justin was petrified and laying on the fllor while Nearly headless nick was also petrified. "My God."

Just then Harry and Neville came in

"What happened here?' asked Harry.

"I don't know we just found him like this." said joe.

"Caught in the act you are?" asked Peeves. "Why I should go tell someone." he then ran off.

"uh oh" said Neville.

Harry had noticed that spiders were escaping from the scene.

Professor Mcgonagall then came in

"Professor i swear i didn't." said Harry.

"This is out my hands Potter.' said Mcgonagall.

"Wait Professor, I was with Harry the hole time, He didn't do anything." said Neville

"Yeah and me and Luna found him like this." said Joe.

"You four come with me then" said Mcgonagall.

One short walk later.

"Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you." said Mcgonagall. As they got to a statue of a Gryffin Mcgonagall said "Sherbert Lemon." the statue moved to reveal a staircase. Then the four went up to Dumbledore's office

When they got inside they saw Dumbledore's office was a nice looking place. But Harry's attention was on one thing. The sorting hat.

"Bee in your bonnet, Potter?" the Hat asked.

"I was just wondering if you put me in the wrong house/" asked Harry.

"Yes you were particularly difficult to place, but I still stand by what I said last year. You would've done well in Slytherin." said the hat.

"Well your wrong." said Harry.

"Harry check this out.' Joe said while standing next to a bird.

Both harry and Neville went to Joe as well as Luna joining in.

"That's a Phoenix guys, they have super awesome powers." said Luna while observing the bird.

"What kind of powers?" asked Harry

"Your about to find out." said Joe.

As Harry went closer to the Phoenix it caught on fire and went down to a crisp. Leaving the bird in ashes.

"HARRY, WHAT DID YOU?" asked Dumbledore.

"Professor I-" started Harry

"That was a Phoenix Harry...' said Dumbledore. "That must've been traumatizng seeing him burn right in front of your eyes."

"Wait what/" asked Harry.

"Fawkes is a phoenix Harry, they burn up when it's their time to die then are reborn from the ashes." Dumbledore then pointed to baby Fawkes coming out of it's ashes "Ah such a lovely creature phoenixes are, they can carry heavy loads, and their tears have healing powers

"It's true Harry." said Luna "Phoenixes are one of the more unique creatures on our planets."

Harry then looked at her for a second "Who are you again?"

"Oh sorry I didn't get to introduce myself, the names Luna Lovegood.'

"Pleasure to meat you Luna." said Harry

Just then Hagrid came in "Professor Dumbledore, you have to believe me when I say it wasn't harry or his friends.'

"Relax Hagrid, I believe Harry has done no wrong." said Dumbledore.

"Oh okay then." said Hagrid. "I'll just be on my way." then Hagrid left

"You don't think it was any of us professor?" asked Neville.

Dumbledore shook his head. "But Harry." he said to Harry "I must ask is there anything bothering you?"

"No, Professor. Nothing." replied Harry

After that Harry and Neville went back to the common room while Joe and Luna went to theirs.

 **Before you guys go mad relax Hannah comes around okay. Also write some reviews, reading your reviews is what keeps me going. So please more reviews. Well that's it for this chapter,see you in the next one.**


	17. Chapter 17: Secrets of the past

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.** **So let's continue with Issac's crappy rewrite of Chamber of secrets. Plus please write your criticism in the comments.**

Chapter 17:Secrets from the past!

It was morning, Christmas had come to Hogwarts, the snow was coming in and a good portion of the school were leaving for the holidays. Harry had just sent Hedwig out to Mark and Kathy telling them that he would be staying at Hogwarts for the Holidays. Hermione had convinced him to stay along with Ron. Neville was visiting his grandmother for Christmas. The Weasleys brothers plus Ginny were going to the Burrow to visit family,Percy was staying behind because of his prefects duty, though he did not know what Hannah was doing, she was still ignoring him and it made him feel like crap.

 _Later_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at the the entrance to Hogwarts saying goodbeye to their friends leaving, which were the only people who bothered to stay loyal to Harry, they were having a conversation with Neville when Fred and George decided to still joke around.

"Hey look everyone! It's the heir of Slytherin." said Fred.

"Be careful he's a serious evil wizard." continued George as the two began to laugh.

Fred, George, Ginny then waved bye to the others as they boarded the carriages that took them to the train.

Ron had noticed that Harry was looked a little grim "Come on Harry, Fred and George are just having a little laugh."

"There the only ones." said Harry.

"Okay so half the school thinks your off opening the chamber of secrets every other night." said Neville "Who cares?"

"Maybe their all right?" said Harry.

Harry then went inside followed by his friends. "Harry! oh come on you can't-" started Hermione.

"Look I didn't know I could speak Parsteltongue!" snapped Harry. "What else don't I know about myself? Look maybe you can do something, even something horrible and not know you did it."

"You don't believe that Harry. I know you don't." said Hermione. "And if it makes you feel any better Malfoy's staying for the holidays too."

"Why exactly would that make anyone feel any better?" asked Ron.

"Because in a few days the polyjuice potion will be complete. In a few days we may truly know who the heir of Slytherin is."

Just then Joe, and his new friend Luna, showed up with his trunk. "Come on Harry, we gotta get to the carraigess."

"Can't go, gotta stay with my buds you know." said Harry.

"Come on Harry I don't like leaving you here alone, especially on what's happening." said Joe.

"I'll be fine okay." said Harry.

"Alright." Joe then looked at Neville "You coming Neville?"

"Sure let me just say good bye." said Neville.

Luna then stepped forward. "Hope you have a nice holiday you three. be safe." She then skipped off to the cariages with her trunk.

"Bye guys, see you when the second term starts." said Neville as he went to the carriages.

"See around guys." said Joe as he went to the carriages.

So here they were Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the entrance to Hogwarts,

"Then there were three." said Ron

 **HPHPHP**

Jim was in the kitchen table eating a sandwich while Kathy was busy cooking. The Evans family had been invited to spend Christmas at the Burrow. Kathy just thought it would be nice as a thanks to cook a Ham for dinner.

Mark was getting ready to go pick up Harry and Kathy was excited to have Harry at home again. She viewed it as all her kids being home and she considered Harry as her first son.

Just then Hedwig flew through the window

"Mum, look Hedwig's here." said Jim.

Kathy then gave Hedwig a quick pat on the head and got the letter from her mouth. When she opened she frowned a lot. "Mark can you come down here for a second.' Kathy called out.

Mark then came down stair and Kathy handed him the letter.

 _Dear Uncle Mark and Aunt Kathy_

 _Me, Ron, and Hermione decided to spend Christmas at Hogwarts. We wanted to see how beautiful the great hall looks and also try out the feast there. I'm sorry if I made you sad Aunt Kathy but I'll make it up to you guys next Christmas._

 _Love Harry._

"Oh my little man doesn't want to come." Kathy said with tears in her eyes.

"Luv, Harry just needs some space. After all it's not like anything bad is gonna happen to him. He's Harry, what could go wrong." said Mark.

"I know it's just, my kids are growing up. sooner their all gonna be at Hogwarts, and I'll be alone." said Kathy.

"Kathy your just overreacting," said Mark "You've been extra moody these last couple of days, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Mark, it's just this is the first Christmas we're having without Harry. and I'm not liking the idea of a Christmas without our little family home, even if it's just Harry absent." said Kathy.

"I guess I can see your argument. I'll be up at my office if you need me." said Mark, he then went upstairs.

Kathy then placed her hand on her stomach, this wasn't gonna be an easy Christmas for her to get through.

 **HPHPHP**

Harry and Ron were currently in the great hall. They had the best Christmas feast ever, in Harry's word, and they were right now eating dessert.

Just then Hermione came in.

"Everything's set, we'll just need to know who you'll be changing into." said Hermione

"Crabbe and Goyle." said Harry.

"We also have to make sure that the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst into us while we're interrogating Malfor." said Hermione. She then got out two muffins and showed them to the guys. "I filled these with a simple sleeping draft. Simple, but powerful. Now once their asleep hide them in the broomstick copboard and pull out a few of their hairs. And put on their uniforms." Once she was done she gave the muffins to Harry. "Anyways I've gotten mines, Millicent Bulstrode, she's Slytherin-"

"Wait Hermione, I think it's better if you set this one out." suggested Ron.

"Why is that?" asked Hermione.

"Well me and Harry were talking over it and well you coming with us doesn't make a hole loy of sense." said Ron.

"Yeah I mean Millicent Bulstrode isn't even here, you coming with us just puts a flaw in the plan." said Harry.

"But Harry I came up-"

"Yes we know you came up with the idea but we're already risking way too much with just discuissing ourselves as Crabbe and Goyle. You coming along will just look silly." said Harry.

"Plus Hermione I don't think Millicent isn't that close to Malfoy, her asking him all these questions would just make it look out of place.' said Ron.

Hermione looked at them for a good one minute and thirty seconds and then said "Hard to argue with that logic," she then let out a sign and relented. "Al right change of plan you two will disguise yourselves as Crabbe and Goyle while I stand guard at the girl's bathroom, then once you have enough information, you two will come back and tell me what you know. Got it."

"Much better plan." said Ron.

"I'm gonna go check on the Pollyjiuce potion. Make sure that Crabbe and Goyle eat those muffins okay." Hermione then went off.

Later harry and Ron were hiding in the statue of Godric GHryffindor, They saw Crabbe and Goyle heading that way and Ron was about to use the hovering Charm on the muffins when Harry stopped him.

"Ron, you better let me do this" said Harry.

"Yeah right." Ron then put his wand away.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry said as the two Muffins started to hover.

Crabbe and Goyle had now left the Great Hall and saw the two muffins. They each took one and took a bite out of it. After a couple seconds they passed out.

"How thick can you get? That was hovering right in front to them." asked Ron.

"Come on let's get them." said Harry.

They then dragged Crabbe and Goyle to the broomstick closet, pulled out their hairs,a and shut them in.

They then ran to the girls bathroom to Hermione.

"Well did you get the hairs?" asked Hermione.

They then showed her the hairs, then Ron looked over next to Hermione seeing hogwarts clothes next to her and asked "What are those?"

"Slytherin robes I sneaked them from the laundry" said Hermione. She then started pouring some of the potion in a cup.

"Are we going to drink that?" Harry asked in disgust.

"You are but I'm not, You have exactly an hour before you change back into yourselves." said Hermione.

Ron and harry then changed into the Slytherin robes in the bathroom stalls and came back out. Hermione then gave the potion to Harry and Ron. They added in the hairs and drank the potion.

"ugh this taste terrible." complained Ron.

Then they started to change they morphed from their short adolescent bodies, to the bodies of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Harry?"

"Ron? we look different."

"Yes we do, and our voices changes. Excellent, Now let's go" Both harry and Ron then made a run for it to the Slytherin common room.

"Such nice boys." Hermione said.

As Harry and Ron were hurrying to the Slytherin dungeons they ran into percy.

"You two, what are doing here late after hours?" asked Percy

"What are you doing here is the real question?" asked Ron.

"I just so happen to be a prefect and you two have no business being out here." said Percy. "What are your names again."

Malfoy then came in "Crabbe, Goyle where have yo two been pigging out in the great hall all this time?" he then looked at Harry and asked "Goyle, why are you wearing glasses?"

"I use them for reading.' harry said and put his glasses away.

"Reading?" Draco then looked closer and shrugged "I didn't know you can read.' Draco then turned to Percy "And what are doing down here Weasley?"

"Mind your attitude Mlafoy!" snapped Percy.

As they were at the entrence to the Slytherin common room Draco told them to sit down. They did just that.

"You never know the Weasleys were pure bloods, the way they behave. Their an embarrassment to the Wizarding world, All of them!" said Draco. Ron then clenched his hands. "What's wrong with you Crabbe?"

"Stomach ache." said Ron.

"You know I'm surprised the daily prophet hasn't done a report on all these attacks. I supposed Dumbledore is trying to hush it all up. Father always aid he's the worst thing to ever happen to this school.' said Draco.

"Your Wrong!" exclaimed Harry.

"What did you say?" asked Draco "You think there's someone here who's worst then Dumbledore. Well do you?"

"um Harry potter?" said Harry.

"Good one Goyle, your absolutely right. Saint Potter. And people actually believe that he's the heir of Slythern" sneered Draco.

"But you must have some idea who's behind it all?" asked Harry.

"You know i don't Goyle, i told you Yesterday. how many times do I have to tell you again. But i do Know it's been fifty years since the chamber has been opened." said Draco "My father wouldn't tell me who opened it, only that they were expelled. The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened a mudblood dies. It's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. As for me, I hope it's Granger."

Ron then looked at Harry and noticed that his scar was showing up. "Harry your scar." he whispered to Harry.

"um Crabbe we should take you to the nurse, that stomache ache isn't going to heal it's self.' said harry trying to get them out of their situation.

"You two better come back." said Draco.

Harry and Ron were running back to the girls bathroom to meet up with Hermione.

"Mione, we got a lot to tell you." said Harry now fully back to normal.

"Well I'm all ears." said Hermione.

They then spent the next couple of minutes explaining what happened.

 **HPHPHP**

Christmas at the Burrow was always a lovely time. Molly and Arthur are very compassionate people and help anyone out despite their ancestory. That's kinda why Kathy went to work for Arthur a month after Harry went to Hogwarts. Not because she needed the money, but it was because she was bored at home. Her kids went to primary school because Mark suggested it. It was also fun because Charlie had come from Romania.

Kathy was currently in the kitchen helping Molly clean the table. Everyone had liked her Ham, it always made her feel good when people like her cooking.

"Kathy, we are done." announced Molly. "Shall we start opening presents?"

"Oh of course." said Kathy. "I have this present for Mark. It was a surprise really, but I didn't plan on this happening but I'm not sure if I should tell him."

"Well tell me what is it you got him." said Molly.

Katherine then whispered it to her ear. Molly gasped. "How far are you?"

"About a month." said Kathy. "I felt sick in the mornings and I looked like I was slowly gaining weight."

"How did that happen?" asked Molly. "I thought you and Mark always had protection?"

"You know Mark." said Kathy. "He can't keep his hands off me. And last month we did a little bit of role playing and I forgot about protection. Now I'm in this predicament."

"Well I'm sure Mark would love another one." said Molly.

"I hope."

As they went in the living room Molly announced present time.

Mark was sitting on the couch of course and was very excited. He was wondering how Remus is though. Ariel had decided to have a quiet Christmas and invited Remus just to fill in an extra seat.

Ginny got her present from Bill. It arrived via owl of course. "Wow new earrings how exciting." Ginny then put on her new earrings.

Both Fred and George got a knitted sweater from Molly. As well as a gift card from Kathy.

Charlie got a new mirror to contact his family after the old one was broken.

Mark had went a little out with his kids. Given how they had an interest for muggle toys he got them some. Lily was a little picky when it came to presents but was happy of Mark's present. Who'd thought that a doll so simple could work. Well seeing Lily playing with said Doll certainly helped.

His boys though had recently been fascinated by Dinosaurs. Mark was gonna take them to see Jurassic Park when it comes out. Just hoping that Harry would be on board too. Of course said toy line for the movie was a must for Jimmy and Alex. Mark had practically spent the majority of his muggle money in the past two months on the JP toyline for his kids. Though he could easily get more muggle money **(Author's note: I like to talk about Jurassic Park sometimes. And what a coincidence that Jurassic Park came out the same year as Harry fighting the Basilisk. weird right.)**

Of course he searched a long time but he finally got the kids the T-rex toy to complete their collection. Mark also got himself one. Sometimes he just likes to spoil himself.

As the kids were playing with their toys and the older crowed were talking Kathy came up to Mark. She had a small box in her hand and was nervous.

"Mark. I have something for you." said Kathy.

"I thought I was getting my present tonight?" said Mark

"Oh you still will but..." Kathy then gave Mark the box.

Mark then opened it and saw what was inside of it.

"Your-"

"Yes Mark, I am"

"This is great Kathy." Mark then gave her a hug.

The Weasleys, then saw what Mark got and congratulated them. Lily, Jimmy, and Alex saw this and were very happy.

"I love you so much Mark." Kathy then gave Mark a kiss on the lips. Both her and Mark just so happen to be sitting in front of a mistletoe. The same plant that led to them having their first kiss.

 **Author's note: I'm not gonna tell you what Kathy's present to Mark. I thought I could let you guys guess it. But you'll find out soon.)**

 **HPHPHP**

After a couple of weeks of analyzing on what Draco told them, Hermione then came to the conclusion that since Draco isn't the heir of Slytherin someone else is.

Once Neville got back they told him everything and he was back on helping them on the mystery.

One day after classes Harry and Ron were going back to the common room when they saw that the floor has been flooded. They went to investigate.

When they got to the source they found out that the water was coming from Moaning Myrtly's bathroom.

"Here we go again." said Ron.

As they got in they saw Myrtle crying. Not wanting to bother her, they turned off the focets.

But Harry noticed a Diary floating in the water.

When they got back to the common room Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were trying to figure out this diary.

"There's a name in this diary." said Hermione. She then read off it "Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Hang on I know that name. That night I had to make up my detention. My job was to polish the silver in the trophy room. I remember seeing Tom Riddle's trophy" said Ron

"What's the trophy for?' asked Harry.

"He won a special award fifty years ago for, special services to the school." said Ron.

"Fifty years ago, didn't you say Malfoy told you the chamber was opened fifty years ago?" asked Neville.

"Yeah." said Ron.

"That means Tom Riddle was here at Hogwarts when it happened what if he wrote about what happened, is it possible he knew where the chamber was?how to open it?even what sort of creature lives in it? if so who ever is behind this attack wouldn't want this diary laying around." suggested Hermione.

"That's a brilliant theory Hermione but there is one problem." Harry said. He then showed them the diary. "There's nothing written here."

 _Later that night_

Harry was in a desk in the common room examining the diary. He still came up with nothing but got a little idea in his head. He got out his quill and dropped a little bit of inc in the diary.

The inc faded.

Harry then started to write in the diary to see what will happen.

"My name is Harry Potter"

Shockingly the diary wrote back _"Hello Harry Potter. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."_

"Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"

 _"Yes."_

 _"_ Can you tell me?"

 _"No... But I can show."_

The Diary then did this weird magic and sucked Harry into it.

Harry then appeared at Hogwarts but it looked all gloomy and he saw a well dressed lad with jet black hair and Slytherin robes with dark blue eyes observing as staff members were carrying a dead body out.

"Riddle!" said a voice. Harry then turned to see it was Dumbledore.

Harry also realized that the guy was Tom riddle as he went up to Dumbledore.

"It is not wise to be wondering around this late hour Tom." said Dumbledore.

"Yes professor but I had to see for myself if the rumors were true." said Tom

"Yes tom I'm afraid they are." said Dumbledore.

"About the school as well?" Asked Tom. "I don't have a home to go to they wouldn't really close Hogwarts would they professor."

"I understand Tom but i'm afraid that headmaster Dippet may have no choice." said Dumbledore

"Sir it would all stop if the person responsible was caught" said Tom.

"Is there something you wish to tell me Tom?" asked Dumbledore.

"No sir nothing."

"Very well off you go." said Dumbledore.

"Goodnight sir."

Tom then went down stairs and made it to a room where a tall man was there with a box. Harry wondered who this man was.

Tom then got out his wand and pointed it at the man "Evening Hagrid, I'm going to have to turn you in Hagrid. I don't think you meant it to kill anyone but-"

"You can't you don't understand." Hagrid interrupted.

"The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow the least Hogwarts could do is make sure that thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered." hissed Tom.

"It wasn't him. Aragog never killed no one. never!" said Hagrid

"Monsters don't make good pets Hagrid. Now stand aside."

"No."

"Stand aside Hagrid."

"NO!"

"You leave me no choice. Reducto." Tom chanted at the box as it opened a spider went out of it "Arania Exumai!" he chanted at the spider but it got away.

"Aragog! aragog." Hagrid tried to go after the spider but Tom stopped him.

"I can't let you go, I'm sorry Hagrid but I have to tell them what you did. They'll have your wand for this Hagrid. You'll be expelled" said Tom.

Harry saw this and yelled "HAGRID!"Then he returned to the present day common room.

 **HPHPHP**

The next day Harry, Ron, and Hermion were in the quad. Harry just told them what happened.

"So you mean to tell me that Hagrid opened the chamber of secrets?" asked Hermione

"How is that even possible?" asked Ron

"Look guys I saw what happened, right in front of my eyes." said Harry.

"What about this Tom Riddle, sounds like a dirty rotten snitch if you ask me." said Ron .

"What would any of us have done."

"Look Hagrid's our friend, why don't we go and ask him about it." suggested Hermione.

"That will be a cheerful visit. 'Hello Hagrid tell us have you been setting anyting mad and hairy lose in the castle lately?'-"

"Mad and Hairy." repeated Hagrid. "You wouldn't be talking about me now would you?"

"No sir." said Harry. He then looked at what Hagrid was holding. "What's that sir."

"Oh it's for the Mandrakes. Soon we'll get the students un petrified." Hagrid then left for his when Neville came running in."

"Harry I was at our room and someone stole the diary." said Neville.

"What! but that's.. what?"

After going to the dorm they found out that the diary was gone.

This was getting serious.

 **HPHPHP**

Hermione and Neville were both in the library.

"I think I cracked the code." said Hermione.

"What you found out?" asked Neville.

"Look," she then showed Neville the book. "Of many fearsome beasts out there non is more fearsome than the Basilisk, able to kill it's victim by looking at it in the eye. Neville don't you understand the monster in the Chamber of secrets is a basilisk, that's why Harry can hear it, it's a snake."

"But what about the kids that got petrified, how are they still alive?" asked Neville

"That's the best part of it, they didn't look at it in the eye, They might have seen it's reflection." said Hermione.

"But how is getting through the place without getting seen?" asked Neville.

Hermione then took out her quill and wrote 'pipes' on the paper. "Does that answer you question?"

"Yeah that works."

As they walked out of the library with the book still opened and Hermione reading from it, they ran into the Ravenclaw prefect Penelope Clearwater.

"What are you two Gryffindors doing her?" Penelope asked "Shouldn't you be at the Quidditch game? I'll walk you there if you want?"

"That'd be great but right now we need to get to Dumbledore, me and Neville just figured out the mystery of the chamber of secrets." Hermione then showed Penelope the book.

"You messed with school property." she said pointing to the word 'pipes' "But other then that seems real. Alright let's go-"

Then the three on them heard a hissing sound.

"Penelope, please tell me you have a mirror on you?" asked a terrified Hermione.

"Yeah why?"

"I think your gonna need to get it out." said Neville.

Hermione then ripped the Basilisk page from the book as Penelope took out her mirror.

All three of them looked at the mirror and froze.

 **HPHPHP**

Harry was at the Quidditch tent. today was their match against Hufflepuff. Katie was not sick so she was good to go.

"Okay we play our match, Hufflepuff doesn't stand a match. We're stronger quicker and smarter." said Oliver.

"And not to mention their dead scared that Harry will petrify them if they fly any where near them." joked Fred.

"Well that too." said Oliver.

Just then Mcgonagall showed up with a paper "this match has been cancelled!"

"You can't cancel Quidditch." said Oliver.

"Silence wood I get to do whatever I want. I have a job, I work here, I'm head of Gryffindor house. You have nothing. You don't even have a plant."

"Way to kick me when I'm down." said Oliver.

Mcgonagall then dismissed them and tolled Harry to find Ron and go the the hospital wing.

When Harry and Ron got to the hospital wing they saw a girl with bushy hair laying down on a bed. This made Harry scarred.

They both went in closer and saw the worst.

Both Hermione and Neville were petrified.

"Along with Penelope Clearwater, they were found near the library." said Mcgonagall. She then picked up a mirror. "Along with this. Does it mean anything the either of you"

"No professor." said Harry.

 **HPHPHP**

Every Gryffindor was in the common room. Mcgonagall then came in and said "In the light of recent events a set of newe rules have been made. 'All students will return to their House Common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a staff member. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities. No exception!' " when she scrolled up the parchment, there wasn't another sound in the room. "unless the culprit is caught, it is likely the school will be closed."

Mcgonagall then left leaving all the students worried.

Hannah heard this and went up to Harry.

"Harry may I speak to you?" asked Hannah.

"What do you want?" snapped Harry.

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for betraying our friendship, I'm sorry for thinking that you're the heir of Slytherin, and I'm sorry I was ignoring." Hannah said with tears in her eyes. "I know you would never hurt Hermione or Neville."

"I'm glad you apologized." said Harry, now softening.

"Is there any way you can forgive me?" asked Hannah.

"Well, if you help me figure out the mystery of the chamber of secrets then I might consider it." said Harry.

This made Hannah smile a little.

"Well i think it's about the right time to catch you up." said Ron.

After telling Hannah everything they knew, she was shocked and confused.

"Well the only thing to do now is to ask Hagrid about the Chamber of Secrets." suggested Hannah.

"I agree with that." said Ron. "Do you Harry?"

"Hermione and Neville are our friend, and if Hagrid knows anything, then we might as well ask him." said Harry.

 _Later_

After dark Harry, Ron, and Hannah took the invisibility cloak and went to Hagrid's hut.

When they got there Harry knocked on Hagrid's door.

"Hello, who's there?" said Hagrid as he got his croosbow. When he opened the door he saw only for Harry to the cloak to reveal the three. "Oh um come in."

As Harry, Ron, and Hannah went in the hut. Hagrid tried pouring some tea until it filled the cup. Suffice it to say, he was nervous.

"Heard about what happened to Hermione and Neville, very tragic." said Hagrid

"Um Hagrid, we must ask, do you know anything about the chamber of secrets?" Harry asked while sipping some tea, along with Ron and Hannah joining in on the tea sipping.

"Now what you three need to know is that-"

knock knock knock.

"Quick you three hide under the cloak." said Hagrid.

Hagrid then went to open the door to see professor Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, and Auror Mark Evans there outside.

"Professor Dumbledore sir." said Hagrid. "Mark Evans.'"

"Good evening Hagrid." said Dumbledore. "I wonder could we-"

"Of course come in."

"That's dad's boss, Cornelius Fudge the minister of magic." Ron whispered to Harry and Hannah.

"And look there my uncle, what's he doing here?" whispered Harry.

"Bad business, very bad business, had to come three attacks on Muggleborns, a cat, and a pureblood. Things have gone far enough the ministry has got to act." said Fudge.

"But I never, you know I never Professor." Hagrid said to Dumbledore.

"I want it understood Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidense." said Dumbledore.

"Albus look Hagrid's record is against him I've got to take him." said Fudge.

"Take me, take me where? Not Azkaban prison." said Hagrid.

"I'm afraid we have no choice Hagrid." said Mark. "I'm really sorry Hagrid but this needs to be done." He looked all sad and hurt to be doing this.

The door then opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy was at the door "Already here Fudge, Evans? Good!"

As Lucius came in Fang started growling "What are you doing here?get out of my home!"

"Believe me, I take absolutely no pleasure of being in," Lucius then took a look around "you call this a home? No, I simply called up the school to ask if the headmaster is here."

"And what exactly is it that you want Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore.

"The goverments and I decided it was time for you to step aside." said Lucius. He then held out a paper and said "This is an order of suspension." He then handed it to Dumbledore "You'll find all ten signatures on it." Dumbledore then took the paper and read it "I'm afraid you rather lost your touch. But with all these attacks there will be no muggle borns left at Hogwarts. I can only imagine how awful that would be for the school"

"You can't take professor Dumbledore away Mr. Malfoy." said Mark. "If you take him away then the muggle borns won't stand a chance."

"You seem to have little faith in the muggle borns Mark." said Lucius. "Strange how you think this, considering your blood status."

"He's right Mr. Malfoy." said Hagrid. "You mark my words there'll be killings next."

"Calm yourself Hagrid, If the governors decide for my removal, I will of course step aside." said Dumbledore "However you will find that help will always be given to Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

"Show we leave then." said Lucius.

"Come Hagrid, we have to go" said Mark, though it looked like it hurt him to do this.

"Well if anybody was looking for some stuff, then all you need to do is follow the spiders." said Hagrid. "Yep just follow the spider."

"Mark, he's gone mad with power!" exclaimed Fudge.

"Oh and someone will need to feed Fang while I'm away." said Hagrid.

"Down Boy." Mark said to Fang.

As soon as Mark, Fudge, and Hagrid left, Harry pulled off the cloak.

"Hagrid and Mark are right. With Dumbledore gone there'll be an attack a day." said Ron.

Hannah then noticed the spiders and elbowed Harry.

Harry grabbed a flashlight and said "Come on Fang."

When they got outside they saw the spiders heading to the forbidden forest.

"Come on.' aid Harry.

"What?" squeaked Ron.

"Ron you heard what Hagrid said follow the spiders." said Hannah.

"But there heading into the dark forest." said Ron. Both Harry and Hannah went in anyway "Why spiders? Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?"

As they made it through the forest it was dark and scary. The spiders then led them to their territory

"Harry I don't like this." said Ron. "Can we go back now"

"Come guys. " said Harry "And Ron, try not to panic."

As they got through under a log, they saw that the area was filled with cob webs and then a Giant spider came out of the darkness.

"Hagrid is that you?" asked the spider.

"We're friends of Hagrid." said Harry.

The spider then completely showed itself.

"And you? You're Arogog, aren't you" asked Harry

"Yes" said Aragog. "Hagrid has never men into our hallow before."

"He's in trouble. Up at the school, there have been attacks. They thinks it's Hagrid. They think he opened the chamber of secrets. Like before." said Harry.

"That's a lie." snapped Aragog. "Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrest."

"Then your not the monster." said Hannah

"No. The monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land in the pocket of a traveler." said Aragog.

"But if your not the monster, then what did kill that girl fifty years ago?" asked Harry.

"We do not speak of it. It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all other.' said Aragog.

"But have you seen it?" asked Harry.

"I never saw any part of the castle but the box in which I was kept in. The girl was discovered in a bathroom." said Aragog. "When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here."

Ron who was too busy trying to control his bladder looked up and tugged Harry's sleeve. "Harry!"

"What?"

Ron then pointed up and the three saw the horror with in. There were hordes of big spiders (though not as big as Aragog) coming down.

"Well, thank you." said Harry. "We'll just go."

"Go." mocked Aragog. "I think not, my sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid under my command. But I cannot deny them of fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye, friends of Hagrid."

"Can we panic now?" asked a terrified Ron

A spider then jumped in front of the three plus dog as it tried to attack. More and more kept coming and it looked like they were doomed.

"Know any spells?" Ron asked as he got out his wand.

"One but it's not powerful enough for all of them.' said Harry.

"Where Hermione when you need her?" asked Hannah.

The spider kept coming forward until the ford anglia came in to rescue then by running over spiders. Asthe spiders ran away the car opened it's doors wanting the others to come in. Shocking the three of them.

"Let's go." said Harry.

Fang was the first one to get in, followed by Hannah as Ron took the drivers seat.

one spider was coming near but harry was like "Arania Exumai!" and it blew the spider away.

Harry then closed the door but a spider landed on the car, Ron then hit the reverse on the car and off it went escaping the hallow.

When they got away Ron said "Glad we got out of there." but then a spider showed up and attacked Ron. Ron ws having a panic attack but Harry got out his wand.

"Arania Exumai!" Harry chanted as the spider repelled.

"Thanks for that." said Ron.

"Don't mention it." replied Harry.

Just then the y saw a horde of spiders appearing over the hill ready to attack.

"Get us out here" said Hannah.

"Now!" ordered harry.

Ron then turned the car around and started driving, The spiders soon followed. the spiders were chasing it seemed like this was the end, harry was trying to get the brake to move so it can fly but it wouldn't budge.

"What's up with the brake?" asked Hannah.

"I don't know. It only works when it wants to." Ron said while still trying to make the brake go.

Ron was multitasking. Harry then took the brake in order for Ron to focus on Driving.

"Harry what was that spell again?" asked Hannah.

"Arania exumai." Harry said to her.

Hannah then stuck her head and arm out the window and started to repell the spiders.

Harry and Ron using all their might made to Brake move and the car flew out of the forret. Escaping the spiders and saving their own lives.

They then landed on in fron of Hagrid's hut. As Harry, Ron, Hannah, and Fang got out of the car, it then started up again and went back into the forbidden forest."Follow the spiders! follow the spiders! If Hagrid ever get's out of Azkaban I'll kill him."

"I mean what was the point of going in there?" asked Hannah "What have we learned?"

"We learned one thing." said Harry. "Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. he was innocent"

 **stay with me guys we got a couple more chapters left. Also write some reviews, reading your reviews is what keeps me going. So please more reviews. Well that's it for this chapter,see you in the next one.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Heir of Slytherin

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.I went back to chapter 17 and added a scene in the Burrow so you might wanna check that** **out.** **We're here everyone. The big event. The finish to the Chamber of Secrets. Also stay for a bonus scene at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 18:The Heir of Slytherin!

 _29 May, 1993 (thought I'd give you the date)_

Harry, Ron, and Hannah were in the Hospital wing in Hogwarts visiting Neville and Hermione. It had been a week since Dumbledore and Hagrid left and already Hogwarts looked dark and gloomy.

Harry had placed flowers in a glass near Hermione table and sat back down with Ron in the other seat. Hannah was siting in a chair over Neville's bed. "Wish you were here Hermione. We need you . Now more ever."

Harry then noticed something in Hermione closed hand. It was a paper! Being very careful Harry had taken the paper out of Hermione's hand..

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"Ron! This is why Hermione and Neville were in the library when they were attacked." said Harry. "Come on" Harry then signaled Hannah and they left the hospital wing.

Harry was now walking in the hallway with Ron and Hannah and read off the paper. "Of many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly then the Basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds to thousands of years, instant death awaits for anyone who meets this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flea before it, and the only thing that can kill it is the call of a rooster." Harry then finished reading off the paper and looked at the Ron and Hannah. "Guys this it. The monster in The Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk. That's why I can hear it speak, it's a snake."

"Harry, if this thing kills by looking people in the eye" started Hannah "Then why is it no one's dead.

Harry was then thinking about this. That was a good question she asked. Harry then turned his head to the window near them and saw his reflection. "Because no one did look it in the eye... not directly at least."

"Let's see Colin saw it threw his camera, Justin must have seen the Basilisk threw nearly headless Nick, Nick got full blast of it but he's a ghost he couldn't die again. Both Hermione and Neville were with Penelope when they got petrified but Penelope had that mirror so they must'v seen it via mirror."

"What about Mrs. Norris?" asked Ron "I'm pretty I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror Harry."

"There was water on the floor that night. If anything she only saw the Basilisk's reflection." Harry then took one look at at the paper "You two remembered what I said earlier? Spider's flee before it. It all fits. And with the rooster's call can kill it so if anything the heir of Slytherin must'v killed the roosters so they wouldn't intervene."

"How has the Basilisk been getting around?" asked Hannah "It's a big snake so someone would've seen it."

Harry then took one more look at the paper"Hermione's answered that too" Harry then showed both of them the paper. It said Pipes!

"Pipes!" repeated Ron "It's been using the plumbing?"

"Yes it has." replied Harry "Remember what Aragog said? About that girl fifty years ago?"

"Yeah he said she died in a bathroom." replied Hannah.

"Well what if she never left?" asked Harry.

"Moaning Myrtle?!" gasped both Ron and Hannah.

 _"All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor immediately"_ said Mcgonagall over the speaker.

Mcgonagall and the teachers were running to the second floor corridor. Harry, Ron, and Hannah then came near and hid from them.

"As you can see the Heir of Slytherin has left another message." said Mcgonagall pointing at the message. It said 'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever' it was written in blood. "Our worst fears have come true, a student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself. The students must be sent home I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

Just then Lockhart came in "So sorry I was a little further away. What have I missed."

"A girl has been snatched by the monster Lockhart. Your moment has come at last" said Snape.

"M-my m-m-moment" stuttered Lockhart.

"Didn't you tell me last night that you knew all along that you knew where the Chamber of Secrets is." said Ariel.

"That's settled then. Well leave you to deal with the monster Glideroy. Your skills after all are legend." said Mcgonagall, though it sounded like she was mocking him.

"Very well then. I'll just be at my office, getting... getting ready." Lockhart said with a smile and dashed to his office.

"Who is it that the monster has taken Minerva?" asked Ariel.

"Ginny Weasley." replied Mcgonagall.

Ariel then felt her legs go weak.

Harry, Ron, and Hannah eyes then grew open at this.

"Oh no" exclaimed Ron "Ginny!"

 **HPHPHP**

Mark was in the kitchen table playing wizard's chess with Jim while Alex was watching them. His little men as he viewed them. Jimmy had auburn hair like Mark but dark blue eyes like Kathy. While Alex had Kathy's Black hair but Mark's green eyes. Lily was in her bedroom sleeping while Kathy turned in early and said she'll play more wizard's chess tomorrow.

"Dad, why exactly did you put uncle Hagrid in Azkaban?" asked Alex.

Mark then sighed, it had pained him to do this to Hagrid "The minister gave me an order to and it's sadly my job to do it."

"Do you think Hagrid will get out?" asked Jim.

"Huh I hope I can find enough evidence to prove he's innocent." said Mark.

"Dad, are you gonna miss us at Hogwarts?" asked Alex

"I don't know, with all the attacks at the school their might not even be a Hogwarts for you two to learn at." said Mark. "But I hear Beauxbatons is a good school, who knows maybe me and Kathy might just send you two, Lily, and Harry there if Hogwarts closes."

"But we want to go to Hogwarts dad." said Jim.

"I know Jim, but the Ministry might just have to shut it down if Hogwarts still has that monster." said Mark. "It's getting late you two should go to bed, I'll clean up."

Alex and Jim then went upstairs while Mark cleaned up. Hogwarts was indeed doomed.

 **HPHPHP**

Harry, Ron, and Hannah then came running in the defense against the dark arts classroom.

"Lockhart may be useless, but he's gonna get in the Chamber, at least we can tell him what we know." said Harry. They then got to his office and opened "Professor Lockhart we have some information for you-"

Harry then looked around and saw that Lockhart was packing his stuff.

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Hannah.

"Um, urgent call, there's a village being attacked by a troll, I have to save them , it's unavoidable, I gotta go" Lockhart said quickly.

"Wait what about Ginny, my sister?" asked Ron.

"well um as to that most unfortunate no one regrets more than I" Lockart then started packing his wigs

"But your the defense against the Dark art teacher, you can't go now!" snapped Hannah.

"Well I must say," started Lockhart "When I took the job, there was nothing in the job description about-"

"Your running away!" interrupted Hannah "After all that stuff you did in your books!"

"Books can be misleading.' said Lockhart.

"You wrote them." retorted Harry.

"My dear children do you use your common sense? My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I done all those things. " snapped Lockhart.

"So it's true what my uncle said, your a fraud, you've just been taking credit for what other wizards did." said a very angry Harry.

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Ron.

"Yes, now that you mentioned it." said Lockhart "I'm rather gifted with memory charms. Otherwise all those witches and wizards would've gone blabby. And I would have never sold another book." Lockhart then took out his wand "In fact I'm going to have to do the same to you-"

"Expelliarmus!" chanted Harry as Lockhart's wand flew out of his hand. "No I think not. You are gonna come with us to the chamber of secrets, your gonna help us save Ginny, and then we might consider keeping our mouths shut."

Lockart then nodded.

One walk later and they were in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Myrtle was acting sad as usual but then was greeted with her usual visitors "Oh hello Harry. What is it that you want?"

"We wanted to know how you died." said Harry.

"Oh it was quite simple, It happened right here in this stall. I hidden because Olive Hornby kept teasing about my glasses. I was crying but then I heard someone come in." said Myrtle.

"Who was it Myrtle?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, I was distraught but they said something and then I realized it was a boy so I unlocked the door to tell him to GO AWAY! The I died." said Myrtle "All I remember was seeing great big yellow eyes over there by that sink." Myrtle then pointed to one of the sinks. She then flew off.

Harry then took a good look at the faucet and saw a snake carving there.

"This is it Ron, this is the entrance to the Chamber of secrets." Harry said to Ron.

"Say something in Parsteltongue." said Ron.

Harry then looked at the Snake carving and hissed _"open"_ sending shivers down Hannah's spine.

The sinks then divided and the top flew in the air revealing the entrance in the form of a hole. One of the sinks then sank and a locked into place.

"Excellent work Harry, 40 points to Gryffindor for each of you. Well I'll just be- there's no reason for me to stay." Lockhart then tried to run for it but was blocked by Harry and Ron.

"Oh yes there is" Harry then pushed Lockhart to the entrance with him holding on to the sinks "You go first."

"Now children what good will that do?" asked Lockhart

"Better you than us" said Hannah pointing her wand at Lockhart.

Lockhart then turned around and looked at the hole. "Ms. Abbott you sure you don't want to go first-" Hannah then pushed Lockhart to the hole making him fall. They then heard a thud "It's really quite filthy in here."

Harry, Ron, and Hannah then waved goodbye to Myrtle and jumped in the entrance. What they didn't know was that Salazar Slytherin was a fan of slides and they were of course sliding off it. They then made it to the ground, that was underground.

Harry, Ron, and Hannah then got up and pointed their wands at Lockhart. Hannah then looked around her "Eww, Rat skeletons."

"Remember any signs of movement keep your eyes straight away." ordered Harry.

They then made it through the cave and saw a snake like object.

"What's this?" asked Ron.

"It looks like a snake." said Lockhart.

"It's a snake's skin." Hannah said while observing the head with Harry.

"Bloody hell, who shed this must be sixty feet long. Or more." commented Ron.

Lockahart then fainted.

"Heart of liar that one is." Hannah said to Harry.

Lockhart then got up and snatched Ron's wand

"The adventure ends here children. I will take the piece of the snake's skin up with me and I will tell them our story. How Parstelmouth Harry Potter lured Ginny Weasley into the chamber of secrets and killed her. How both Ron and Hannah lost their minds at the grotesque betrayal and nature of the crime. And as I Gilderoy Lockhart saved the day"

"You're mad." shouted Ron "No one will believe that, besides Harry had alibis for most of the attacks."

"All of which will be irrelevant when he confesses all from 'his own' memory" said Lockhart madly. "And I think his shall be the first. Say goodbye to your memories Potter and say hello to your new home in Azkaban." Lockhart then chanted the memory charm with Ron's wand _"Obliviate !"_ he chanted but it backfired.

Lockhart then flew back and hit the wall of the cave causing a bunch or rocks to fall down. These Rocks created a barrier between Harry & Hannah, and Ron.

"Harry, Hannah. are you okay." asked Ron.

"We are fine what about you." asked Harry.

"I'm okay." replied Ron.

Lockhart then got up "Hello there, who are you?"

"Um Ron Weasley."

"And who am I." asked Lockhart.

"Lockhart's memory charm backfired, he isn't got a clue who he is." Ron shouted to Harry.

"This is an odd sorta place. Do you live here." asked Lockhart.

"No" Ron then took a rock and hit Lockhart's head with it, knocking Lockhart out."What do I do now?"

"You stay here and try to shift some of this rock. Me and Hannah will go and save Ginny." said Harry.

"Okay." Ron then started to move some rock.

Harry and Hannah then walked towards the Chamber.

"Harry, our uniforms are dirty." whined Hannah.

"You'll live." said Harry.

They then got to a two door entrance with snakes on it. Harry then hissed _"Open!"_ and the doors opened. Harry and Hannah then went inside the chamber. As soon as they came in the doors then shut, making Hannah jump"No turning back now Hannah"

The chamber of secrets was huge. There were pillars everywhere holding up the ceiling, Snake statues st both sides with water near it, and a giant head statue of Salazar Slytherin which also had water near it.

And near the statue was none other than Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny." shouted Harry as he and Hannah ran to her. Harry then got to Ginny and thew his wand on the floor. "Ginny, please don't be dead. please Ginny wake up, wake up."

Just then a man came out of the shadows "She won't wake."

Harry then turned to the direction of the voice to see a familiar face "Tom? Tom Riddle? What do you mean she won't wake? She's no-"

"She's still alive. But only just." said Tom.

"Are you a ghost?" asked Harry.

"Am memory preserved in a diary for fifty years." said Tom.

Harry then turned his attention back to Ginny "She's cold as ice. Ginny please don't be dead." Harry then turned to Tom "Tom we have to leave there's a basilisk-"

"It won't come until it's called." Tom interrupted

Hannah then noticed that Harry's wand was in Tom's hand "Give Harry his wand back Tom." Hannah then got out her own wand.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ chanted Tom as Hannah wand flew out of his hand and landed on his.

"Hey I need that." said Hannah.

"You both won't be needing it." said Tom.

"We've got to go, we've got to save Ginny."insisted Harry.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Harry." said Tom. "As you see as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow strong." Harry and Hannah then looked at Tom with wide eyes "Yes Harry, It was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"No she couldn't, she wouldn't." siad Harry.

"It was Ginny who sent the Basilisk on the mudbloods, that buck toothed fat blood traitor, and the Squib's cat. It was Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the walls."

"WHY?" asked Harry.

"Because I told her to. I find my self to be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing, she was in kind of a trance." said Tom "Still the power of he diary began to scare her, and disposed of the diary in the Girl's bathroom. And that's where I met you. The very person I wanted to meet the most"

"And why exactly did you wan to meet me?" asked Harry.

"I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could so i decided to show you of my capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid to gain your trust." said Tom.

"Hagrid was our friend" snapped Hannah "And you framed him didn't you?"

"It was my word against Hagrid's."said Tom "Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent."

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you." Hannah said with her smug smile.

"He certainly set an annoyingly close watch on me after that." said Tom. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again at school so I left behind a diary. Preserving myself in it's pages so that way I can lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well you haven't finished it this time." said Harry "In a few hours the mandrake juice will be finished and everyone who was petrified will be right again."

"Haven't I told you?' asked Tom "Killing mud bloods doesn't matter to me anymore, though the idea still entices me. For many months my main target has been you, Harry Potter. How is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Why do you care?" snapped Hannah. She then glared at Tom and said "Voldemort was after your time."

Tom just looked at both of hem and said "Voldemort is my past, present, and future!"

Tom then took Harry's wand and wrote...

'Tom Marvolo Riddle'

he then flicked it around and it said...

'I am Lord Voldemort'

Harry saw this and put himself in front of Hannah "You... your the Heir of Slytherin? Your Voldemort?"

"Surely you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy Muggle Father's name did you. No I fashioned myself a new name, a name that everyone will fear to speak once I became the greatest sorcerer in the world-"

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world." interrupted Harry

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the meer memory of me." snapped Tom.

"He'll never be gone. Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him. said Hannah

Both harry and Hannah then heard a Phoenix cry as they saw Fawkes with the sorting hat as he threw it at Harry. Harry looked at the hat and was like 'what am I supposed to do with this.' he thought to himself.

"So this what Dumbledore sends his great defends. A song bird and an old hat." sneered Tom. "To business," Tom then hissed " _speak to me Slytherin, greatest of Hogwarts four._ " the mouth of Salazar Slytherin then opened "Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin against the famous Harry Potter and his stupid blonde friend."

Harry and Hannah then looked at the statue and out came the Basilisk. It then slithered out of the mouth and looked ready to fight.

Harry and Hannah did the only sensible thing... They ran .

" _Kill them all"_ Tom hissed to the Basilisk "Parsteltongue won't save you now Potter! The Basilisk only obeys my command."

The Basilisk then went after Harry and Hannah and hissed _"Hello my name is Alfonso Cuaron. It's great to finally meet you. I hope you two don't hold the whole eating you, I'm about to do against me."_

As Harry and Hannah were running Harry slipped on the wet floor and caused him and Hannah to fall to the ground. The Basilisk was about to attack both of them When Fawkes came back.

Fawkes flew over to the Basilisk and attacked it's eyes _"Oh no, my eyes. You fucking over sized chicken. Now how am I going to watch my 'I love Lucy' reruns you asshole."_

"NOOO!" yelled Tom. "Your bird may have blinded the Basilisk, but he can still hear you two. And he can still smell you two"

The Basilisk then shook Fawkes off him and lunged for Harry and Hannah but missed. _"Come on you two. I am a very nice snake. Why don't you go into my mouth so I can warm you up. It is cold in here you know."_

Harry and Hannah then went inside this tunnel to get away from the Basilisk. Seeing that the tunnel get's more dark Hannah thought she saw a way out of it and said "Right here Harry." But what happened was that the exit had bars. They were now stuck as they heard the Basilisk slither near them.

 _"Oh your playing hard to get you naughty little snack"_ hissed the Basilisk. The Basilisk was coming closer towards them but Hannah then saw a rock near her foot and picked it up and threw it at the wall on the other side, _"Oh your running away little snack. I'm gonna get you."_

The Basilisk then slithered further into the tunnel as Harry and Hannah went to an exit and ran back to Ginny.

"Yes Potter, the prosses is nearly complete. Within a few minutes Ginny Weasley will be dead. And I will ceased to be a memory. " said Tom "Lord Voldemort will return. Very... Much... Alive"

"Ginny please wake up." said Harry while holding Ginny's hand.

The Basilisk then jumped out of the water and roared. Harry saw the sword of Gryffindor inside the sorting hat and grabbed it.

"Hey Alfonso, come right here I'm ready for you!" shouted Harry with the sword.

The Basilisk then slithered over to Harry as Harry climbed to the statue of Salazar Slytherin. _"Get over here you little nerd. I havne't eaten in over fifty years and I'm really hungry."_ hissed the Basilisk. Harry then on the head of the Statue and swished his arm to try and hit the Basilisk. he then lunged forward but missed and hit the stone. He lunged foward again and once again Harry dodged this and the Basilisk hit the statue, this time making his nose bleed. Harry then continued to wave the sword in an attempt to hit the Basilisk but he somehow missed. The Basilisk then lunged a third time making Harry fall off the top of the head and making him hold onto the statue though. Harry saw that the sword was slipping off the statue and was going to fall in the water but Harry wasn't having none of this. He then used all his strength and got himself back on the. The Basilisk lunged a fourth but Harry was quicker and Grabber the sword, impaling it inside the roof of the Basilisk mouth. Harry then took his arm out of the mouth but got stabbed with one of it's fangs. Harry then took the fang off of his arm. _"Ah you fucking asshole, Oh my god I am in so much pain you dickhead. Fuck you, you nerd."_ hissed the Basilisk. The Basilisk then made one more roar and fell to the ground. Dead!

Harry then got back to ground limping and feeling like crap.

"Harry. oh no you arm no, no, no!" Hannah was trying to see Harry's arm but Harry was busy trying to make himself get to Ginny.

"Remarkable isn't it." mocked Tom "How quickly the venom of the Basilisk penetrates the body. Iguess you have little more than a minute to live Potter."

"Shut the fuck up Tom!"snapped Hannah.

"Quiet you idiot." Tom snapped at Hannah. " Anyways Harry you'll be with your dear mud blood mother. Funny the damage a silly little book can do especially at the hands of a silly, pathetic, stupid, girl."

Harry felt weak 'At least I'll see Ginny soon' he thought himself. But no that wasn't going to happen. Ginny was gonna live a long, full, loving, life. Even if it's not with him.

Harry then grabbed the diary and then the fang. Harry then opened to the diary to the middle of it and was about to something. "What are you doing" asked Tom. Harry then got the fang and looked determined "Stop no" Tom then lunged forward to Harry but Harry was quicker he stabbed the diary with the fang. A big gaping glowing hole appeared in Tom's chest as he made a scream of pain. "Hey Tommy boy" yelled out Hannah "How does it feel to be killed by the venom of a Basilisk?" Harry then took the fang and stabbed the diary on the other half of the book and Tom's eyes were the next to go. Tom was screaming in pain but Harry closed the book and stabbed it with the fang one more time. It did the job as Tom then exploded to dust. Tom was no more.

Ginny then woke up. She saw Harry and began to break down "Harry it was me. I tried to tell you but Riddle made me." Ginny then saw the wound in Harry's arm "Harry, oh no your hurt. This is all my fault." Ginny then began to cry.

"Listen Ginny, follow Hannah she'll take you to Ron. It's to late for me." said Harry

"Harry I'm not gonna leave you." said Hannah "not again."

"Just go alright. Get Ginny to safety." Harry then heard Fawkes' cry and saw him fly over to Harry. "You were brilliant Fawkes, I just wasn't quick enough." Fawkes then cried on Harry's arm and his wound soon disappeared "Of course. Phoenix tears have healing powers."

"Thanks Fawkes." Hannah then gave Fawkes a kiss on his head.

"It's alright Ginny." Harry said to Ginny "It's over. It's just a memory."

 **HPHPHP**

Fawkes was now flying while holding Lockhart. Ron was holding onto Lockhart, Hannah was holding onto Ron, Harry was holding onto Hannah, and Ginny was holding onto Harry, her arms were wrapped tightly around him. Lockhart the yelled "AMAZING, THIS IS JUST LIKE MAGIC!" As Fawkes flew then out of the cave and into the night sky and to the Hogwarts ground.

 **HPHPHP**

Harry, Ron, and Hannah had just gotten Ginny and Lockhart to the hospital wing. A very worried Mcgonogall got them and told them to go the Dumbledore's office. When they got there they saw Dumbledore was siting on his desk with Ariel standing next to him. They then went up to him.

"You three realize of course, in the few three hours you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules." said Dumbledore.

"Yes sir." Harry, Ron, and Hannah said in unison.

"And I have sufiecient evidence to have you three expelled." They both nodded. "Therefore It is only fitting that you three receive special awards of the services to the school."

"Wait what?" they asked in unison.

"wait what" asked Ariel "Professor your not gonna like nock any points off or something?"

"Why don't you decide professor." said Dumbledore

Ariel then looked at the three of them and said "Two hundred points to Gryffindor. Each! for saving the school. Again!"

"And now Mr. Weasley if you would have an owl these release papers to the ministry." Dumbledore said while giving Ron the papers "I believe we want our game keeper back."

"I'll go with you Ron." said Ariel. She then ruffed Harry's hair and left.

"Harry and Hannah. I'd personally like to thank you for saving the school. You have showed loyalty and for that I am grateful." said Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore while in the chamber I noticed that me and Riddle have similarities. How is that?" asked Harry.

"Well Harry, you can speak parsteltongue because Voldemort can speak parsteltongue. I believe on he transferred some of his powers to you the night he gave you that scar." said Dumbledore. "But if you don't believe you belong in Gryffindor, then tell me, What sword did you use to kill the Basilisk?"

"The sword of Gryffindor." said Harry

"Exactly, only a true Gryffindor like yourself is worthy of the sword." said Dumbledore.

Just then the door opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy. He also had Dobby by his side.

"Dobby so this your master. The family you serve are the Malfoys." said Harry.

"I will deal with you later." Lucius said to Dobby. He then turned to Dumbledore "S it's true you have returned."

"Well when the governors heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter was in the chamber they saw fit to have me back as the headmaster." said Dumbledore. "Curious how this happened. They had the impression that you would curse their families if they didn't see fit to remove me."

"How dare you, my goal has always been the school and the well being of the children." said Lucius."I assume you found out who opened the chamber."

"Why yes I have. It was Voldemort. But this time he chose to act through another with the use of this diary. Dumbledore then showed Lucius the diary. Dobby then grabbed Harry's sleeve and signaled over to Lucius suggesting it was him that gave Ginny the diary. "Fortunately our young Mr. Potter and his friend Ms. Abbott discovered it. One hopes that no more of Lord Voldemort's old school things should find their way into innocent hands."

Lucius then said "Well let us hope that Mr. Potter and his friends will always be around to save the day."

"Don't worry I will be." said Harry.

Luscius then bid Dumbledore farewell "Come Dobby we're leaving." he then kicked Dobby off the steps and whacked his cane onto him as they both left.

Harry saw this and had to do something. Harry then placed the sword on the table and said "Sir I wonder if I can have that." Dumbledore then nodded, Harry then took the diary and turned to Hannah "Hannah, give me you sock."

"Why?"

"just do it." said Harry. Hannah then took off her shoe, then her sock, and handed it to Harry. He then opened the book and placed the sock in it. "Come on" said Harry. Hannah then put her show back on and left with Harry.

Harry and Hannah then ran to Lucius "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy." Lucius then turned around to face Harry. "I have something that belongs to you." He then handed Lucius the diary.

"Mine I have no idea what your talking about." said Lucius.

"I think I do, I think you slipped the diary into Ginny Weasley cauldron, you know. that day at Diagon Alley."

"Oh yeah." Lucius then handed Dobby the diary. "Why don't you prove it." Lucius then turned around "Come Dobby"

"Open it." Harry whispered to Dobby.

Dobby then opened the book to the middle and saw Hannah's sock "Master has presented Dobby with clothes"

"What I didn't g-"

"Master has given Dobby a sock, Dobby is free." Hannah then held out her foot and had an 'I'm so smug but yet so innocent' smile on her face.

Lucius was then pissed "You lost me my SERVANT!" Lucius then got out his wand and pointed it at Harry and Hannah.

"You shall not hurt Harry Potter and his friend." Dobby said while defending them.

"Avada-" started Lucius.

But Dobby did a flipendo jinx to him.

Lucius then got back up "Your parents were meddlesome fools too. Mark my words Potter, one day soon you are going to meet the same sticky end." Lucius then left.

"Harry Potter and His friend free Dobby how can Dobby ever repay them?"

"Promise me one thing." said Harry.

"Anything." said Dobby.

"Never try to save my life again" said Harry.

"Of course." said Dobby. He then turned to Hannah and said "Dobby assumes that Harry Potter's friend wants her sock back"

"Keep it Dobby. Some good might come out of it." said Hannah.

Dobby then gave Harry and Hannah a hug and left.

 **HPHPHP**

Later that day, it was night time, Harry, Ron, and Hannah were in the great hall having a feast. Gryffindor had been award the house cup so it was cool.

"Welcome back sir Nickolas." Percy said to Nick.

"Thank you" Nick replied.

"Good evening Sir nickolas."

"Good evening." Nickolas then ran into Hermione and Neville "Hermione, Neville, welcome back!"

"Thanks Sir Nickolas." Hermione said.

Harry was sitting next to Ginny at the table with two seats saved.

"Harry look, Hermione and Neville are back." said Seamus.

Hermione and Neville then ran up to Harry and Ron. Hermione first gave Harry a hug then Ron. Same went for Neville. Just Hannah came up and gave Hermione a hug. She did the same thing with Neville.

"Welcome back you two." exclaimed Hannah.

"It's good to be back. Congrats I can't believe you guys solved it." said Hermione

"Well we had loads of help from you." said Harry "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Hannah I'm glad you comfortable with Harry again." said Neville.

"yeah I just needed some motivation to be his friend again. But we're good noe." said Hannah.

"Great even she helped me fight the Basilisk." said Harry.

"Your a true Gryffindor." Hermione said to Hannah.

The five now reunited sat down.

"Could I have your attention please." said Mcgononagll.

Dumbledore then got up and said "Before we begin the feast let us ahve a round of applause for Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey who's mandrake juice ahs been succesfuly administrated to all those who have been petrified." Everyone then had a round of applause. Everyone but the Slytherins "Also in the light of the recent events, as a special school treat, all exams have been cancelled." Everyone then clapped their hands even more. "That is if you a 5th and 7th year because those exams are important but everyone else is off the hook."

Just then the door opened and Hagrid came in.

"Sorry I'm late. Harry's uncle/ Auror Mark Evans said that the owl that delivered my letter got all lost and confused. Some bloody bird named Errol." said Hagrid

Ron then fell embarrassed.

Hagrid then walked up to the five. "I'd just to say if it hadn't been for you Harry, and Ron, and Hermione, and Hannah, and Neville, I would still be in Azkaban so I'd just like say thank you"

Harry then got up and said "There's no Hogwarts without you Hagrid." Then Harry gave Hagrid and hug.

Dumbledore then got up and started clapping soon followed by Harry and Ginny. Soon everyone started to clap. Crabbe tried to get up to clap but Draco stopped him. Hagrid looked shocked but yet happy at this. Finally he gets the recognition he deserves, or something I don't know I'm basing this scene off the movie. The camera then pans out of the great hall and we see Hogwarts in it's beauty at night. Cue inspirational music!

THE END!

* * *

Months later At Flourish and Blotts we see a book with Lockhart on the cover in a straight jacket titled 'Who am I ?'

 **Well we are done with Chamber of Secrets! Finally, it may be my favorite book but this took forever to write. Well we will soon get started on Prisoner of Azkababn. Please write your comments since those keep me going. And like always check some of my other stories, their pretty rad. I will see you in the next chapter**


	19. Chapter 19: Return to Grimmauld Place

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. Okay guys we are here at Prisoner of Azkaban. So let's do this. By the way I went back and edited some of the chapters, like an example was I was gonna have Oliver know Harry before Hogwarts but it never went anywhere so I decided to abandon that concept and edit it so that Oliver met Harry at Hogwarts. Oh and plus Kathy is pregnant, Mark and her haven't been using protection and now she's in this predicament. If you went back and read chapter 17 for the scene at the burrow you might've guessed it. I don't know but for some reason I wanted this chapter to be the one to confirm that Kathy is pregnant, nailed it!**

Chapter 19: Return to 12 Grimmauld Place!

Mark was right now having some tea in the living room with Kathy, she has been having mood swings, been very snappy, and had cramps. That's what happens when you don't use protection. You get pregnant. Her and Mark were expecting another daughter.

"Mark you think you could rub my back?" asked Kathy.

"Sure luv." Mark then got up from the couch and rubbed Kathy's back.

"So, seven months in, I can't wait for this to be over already." said Kathy.

"I know luv, at least I'll be there for you no matter what." said Mark

This didn't make Kathy lose her train of thought. Just recently they both found out that Harry saved Ginny from a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. It was a shock to both of them when they found out that Ginny was possessed by Voldemort so he can open said Chamber. But lukily Ginny was saved and Harry was a hero. Again!

She was of course still worried about sending Harry back to Hogwarts for the next term. Her two sons Jimmy and Alex were going to be in there first year. "Mark do you really want Harry and the kids to go to Hogwarts? especially since their recent incident."

"I told Jimmy and Alex that they could go since the Chamber is no longer a problem, besides it's either Hogwarts or the far away Beauxbatons." replied Mark.

"I don't like the idea of sending the kids to a school so far away so I guess I should really stop complaining." said Kathy. "You think you could rub my feet?'

"Sure." Mark then went back on the couch to rub Kathy's feet.

"There's still the matter of Harry, I'm worried that he always gets into trouble." said Kathy.

"Luv, Harry is fully confident, heck he's on the Hogwarts express right now so he can come back home." said Mark "How can he get into trouble on the express?"

"Do I need to bring up the Marauders and the firework incident on the train during your sixth year and my third?" asked Kathy.

This made Mark flinch. Yeah that was quite the show. Back at Mark's sixth year during the train ride to Hogwarts, Ariel had sneaked in some fireworks with James during the beginning of their fourth year, on the train and planned on setting them off in the Slytherin common room with it spelling out 'You suck Snivellus' sometime during the term. What she didn't count on was that Sirius was also there, and one spell led to another and all the fireworks went off, in the train. Boy did Sirius and the Marauders get into serious trouble that night. This was at the time when Kathy was still under her parents pure blood superiority influence, and she did not take too kindly to Sirius being a blood traitor and endangering her life on the train. She wrote to Walburga that night and the next day the Howler Sirius received what was probably the most epic Howler Mark had ever seen. Sure all the Marauders received Howlers that day but none were as deafening as Walburga's. Back then though Kathy wasn't sweet kind Muggle loving woman she is today, she was a blood purest along with Regulus. Which is one of the reasons why she wasn't that liked with the Ravenclaws. She felt more at home with the Slytherins. Though she changed from that perspective when she fell in love with Mark, it was later in her third year when that happened. Both of them were serving detention in the forbidden forest and Mark saved her from a hoard of Acromantulas. Not surprisingly he didn't return the favor at first but during his seventh year he started to warm up to her. Though they didn't have a date until Kathy graduated from Hogwarts. Any ways back to the story.

"Yeah that was pretty bad, but I'm sure Harry won't do anything as stupid as that." said Mark.

"Your right, he might fly Arthur's car home." Mocked Kathy. "Then you'll probably yell at him. Again!"

"Oh come on that was one time. Besides what do you think their doing anyways that might be dangerouse?" asked Mark

 **HPHPHP**

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermion, Neville, and Hannah had were in a compartment in the Hogwarts express. Harry was sitting in between Ron and Ginny while Neville was sitting in between Hermione and Hannah. They were all having a game of exploding snap, Ron against Hannah, Harry against Neville, and Ginny against Hermione. There was a table so it would be easier to play. Both Harry and Ginny kept beating Neville and Hermione while Ron and Hannah were at an equal pace.

That is until Ron won!

"Yeah I won." exclaimed Ron.

Hannah did a sigh. "So what do I have to do again?"

"Remember loser, which is you, has to eat an entire bag box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans" said Ron.

"Even the gross one?" questioned Hannah.

"Especially the gross ones." said Ron. He then handed Hannah the box and said "Eat up!"

Hannah then made a sigh and ate all the beans in one gulp. **(Author's note: remember that scene in the Nostalgia Critic Harry Potter 7 book launch when Nostalgia critic ate all the bertie bott's every flavor beans? I kinda wanted to reference it. Go watch it!)** Hannah then made a sound of disgust.

"I didn't expect you to eat all of them at the same time." commented Ron.

"It's better if I did it like that-" Hannah then felt a little of "I think I'm gonna hurl."

Hannah then ran out of the compartment and into the nearest bathroom. The five then heard her puking.

"That's disgusting." said Ron. He then turned to see Hermione glaring at him.

"Well that's something." commented Ginny.

Hannah then came back looking dazed.

"I feel terrible now." said Hannah.

"Sorry"

"You should be Ron!" snapped Hannah.

Just then the compartment door opened.

"Hello there." said Fred.

"You guys wanna see some fire works?' asked George.

They all nodded.

One fireworks show later.

"Well that fun." said Harry.

"Hey look we're almost there." said Ginny.

"We should probably change into our muggle clothes." suggested Hermione.

One change later.

They had finally arrived at Platform 9 & 3/4.

Harry, Ginny and Co. then got out of the train and saw Mark and Lily waiting there.

"Hey uncle mark, missed you" said harry as he went to hug Mark and Lily.

"Hi Harry." Lily said as she let go of harry "I missed you so much. I'm so proud of you saving the school."

"Well a hero has gotta save day." Harry said while blushing a little.

Just then Arthur and Molly came into the picture.

"Oh thank you harry for saving Ginny.' said Molly

"She's my friend, I'd have saved her no matter what." said harry.

"Well anyways good news Ron, Arthur got a new car to replace the old one you broke." said Mark.

"By the way your not allowed to drive it." said Arthur.

"Yeah that's fare." said Ron.

Hannah then saw her mum and then said her good byes.

"Well I've gotta go promise me you'll write to me." Hannah asked neville.

"Of course I will." said Neville

 **(Author's note: notice how Hannah likes to talk to Neville the most. Foreshadowing!)**

"And the rest of you will write to me i presume." asked Hannah to the others.

"Well as long as you reply then sure." said Harry.

Hannah then gave each of them a hug took her stuff and went with her mum.

Neville then saw his grandmother.

"I gotta go guys, I'll write to you soon." Neville said as he went off.

After they went threw the barrier Hermione reunited with her parents, waved goodbye to Harry and Ron, then left.

"Well Ron, I'll see you later." said Harry.

'See you mate." said Ron.

"Bye Harry." Ginny said as she gave Harry a hug "Thank you so much for saving me."

"Your welcome Gin." Said Harry. Ginny then kissed Harry on the cheek and left with her family to the burrow.

Harry stood there, blushing.

"Harry and Ginny sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" joked Lily.

"Oh grow up Lily." Harry said to his laughing cousin.

One drive to home later.

"Well harry we're here." announced Mark. he then realized that Lily was sleeping and picked her up.

After bringing Harry and his stuff inside, Harry was greeted by Kathy.

"Oh Harry how I missed you." Kathy said while giving Harry a bone crushing hug.

"Aunt Kathy... can't... breath.."

"Sorry Harry." Kathy then let go of him.

Harry then noticed something odd about her.

"Geez aunt Kathy, you've put on a bit of weight since I last saw you!" joked Harry, stepping back.

"Well you try being seven months pregnant and not look skinny, it's impossible." said Kathy.

Harry then gasped "Wait your pregnant. Since when?"

"Since about seven months ago silly." joked Kathy

"How did this happen?" asked Harry.

"You really wanna know?" asked Mark

Harry then shuddered. This was something he definatly didn't want to know.

"Now come on let's have some dinner.' said Kathy. "I made treacle tarts for dessert."

Harry then smiled, that was always his favorite food.

After the welcome home dinner Harry then went up stairs to his room, got ready for bed and slept. he was looking forward to the summer.

 **Well next xhapter is going to have elements from Prisoner of Azkaban, until then be patient. I will see you in the next chapter**


	20. Chapter 20: Owl Post

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 20: Owl Post

 _July 31st, 1993_

Harry was siting in his bed doing homework. The summer was going great right now, a couple weeks ago Harry and the others went to the movie theater and saw Jurassic Park. It was pretty good.

But Harry was excited, for today it was his birthday. Mark and Kathy are going to take him out for a fancy dinner in muggle london.

Just then Harry saw a four owls outside.

Harry took the letters that they had. The first one was a letter from Neville. Yesterday was his birthday so Harry sent him new gardening tools, since Neville loves plants and Herbology so much.

 _Dear Harry_

 _Hello Harry,Happy Birthday. I assume your having a great summer. I'm personally having a good summer. I've been doing the homework well. I've been thinking of our upcoming third year. It's gonna be fun. Hopefully. Well I hope you owl me back. I sent you a rememberall, I hope you like it._

 _P.S. Thanks for sending me new gardening tools. It amazes me that you know that gardening is a hobby of mines._

 _Love Neville_

Harry then took the rememberall and the smoke turned red. He just shrugged and took the next letter and saw that it was from Hannah.

 _Greetings Harry_

 _Happy Birthday! I have been meaning to owl you but I've been wrapped up in homework, but I'm done with it so I decided to owl you. I've been having a good summer. I'm currently at a beach house my parents rented for the summer. It's pretty fun here, the sun set looks great with the ocean with it. But owl me about your summer so far, I'm sure it's pretty good. I sent you a sea shell, if you put it close to your ear, you can hear the ocean. See you soon, hopefully._

 _Love Hannah._

Harry smiled at this, he was happy that Hannah was finally comfortable in contacting him. Harry then placed the sea shell close to his ear and heard the ocean. Harry took the next letter and saw it was Hermione.

 _Dear Harry_

 _First of all Happy Birthday! I just know it's great. Especially since your spending it with you cool aunt. I hope I'm looking like a kiss up._

 _Anyways I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you- what if they'd opened it at customs?- but then Hedwig turned up! I think she wanted to make sure I got you something._

 _I bought your present by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world). Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads. I'm really jealous- the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating._

 _There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too. I've rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include it's not too long - it's two rolls of parchment more than professor Binns asked for._

 _Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Oh what am thinking of course you can make it. Mark and Kathy are the coolest parental guardians ever._

 _Love Hermione_

 _P.S. Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased. Ron doesn't seem too happy about it._

Harry then took Hermione's present and found out it was a Broomstick Servicing Kit. Harry then took Ron's letter. In hindsight he probably should have read it before Hermione's letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Happy birthday! I hope your having a great time back at England_

 _It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last, I had to stay out and watch her. Bill told me that there were all these broken mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff._

 _I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of it's gone this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year._

 _We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there? I know Mark and Kathy would be cool about it._

 _Anyways I sent you a Pocket Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it'd supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realise Fred and George had put beetles in his soup. Don't worry Bill got his revenge_

 _Bye- Ron._

Harry then pocketed the Sneakoscope. Harry then took the last card, it was from Ginny. He quickly opened it.

 _Dear Harry_

 _Happy Birthday!_

 _I wish I could be there to wish you one but I'm not. You know more than anything I want to be there for when you turn 13 but I'm here in Egypt. It looks great though, but I'd have more fun if you were with me. My time here is good though, Bill showed us around and it looked creepy but cool, but mum didn't let me in the last one so I had to stay out with Ron. But on the bright side I've been having a great time here._

 _I've hold off on giving you your present. I wanted to be there for when you saw it. Until then I look forward to seeing you again. My hero!_

 _Love Ginny._

Harry smiled at this. Ginny was back to normal at this point. There was no doubt that Ginny liked him too, but he did't want to act on it. Not yet anyway. But he was looking forward to seeing Ginny again more than everyone. In his mind it was his fault that Ginny was writing in that diary. He ignored her through out the majority of her first year so he can find out about the Chamber. If he had been there for her, then maybe she would've told him. But either way Harry was gonna make it up to her.

Harry then heard his uncle call him down stairs.

Harry then got his jacket and went down stairs. Kathy was dressed in maternity clothes given how she was pregnant.

Jim, Alex, and Lily wore their usualy clothes for outings.

And Mark wore a plaid shirt and fancy pants.

"Ready to go Harry?" asked Mark.

"Yeah sure." said Harry.

"Dad which restaurant are we going to again?' asked Alex.

"Hard Rock cafe." Kathy said proudly "The greatest muggle restaurant.'

"It was our first date." said Mark. "So I thought it would be nice to take you kids there. After all all four of you haven't been there, and we thought it would be a good time to bring you there. You'll love it."

"Plus Harry asked to go there. He said he wanted to try it." said Kathy.

Kathy then turned to Ladee and said "Remember watch Kreacher okay, and makes sure he doesn't go anywhere outside the house"

"Don't worry, Ladee will keep a good eye on Kreacher." said Ladee.

Kathy then asked Mark "You got your muggle money?'

"Yes Kathy." Mark then showed her his wallet with muggle money.

Harry and the others then boarded the car and headed to London.

When they got there they had to wait like ten minutes.

So Harry went to the gift shop.

"Hey Harry check out this cool shirt." Lily said while holding up a shirt saying hard rock cafe. "You think Dad might buy it for me?"

"Of course I will." Mark said. After he paid for it he handed it to Lily.

"Sir we're ready to seat you and your party now." said the waitress.

When they got to their seats, the waitress asked "Would you like to start off with drinks?"

"Oh sure Harry you first." said Mark.

"I'd like an ice tea please." said Harry.

"Water please." said Kathy.

Mark simply said "Coke."

"Same here." said Jim.

"Also I would like Coke." said Alex.

The waitress then looked at Lily and she simply said "I'll have coke too."

The waitress then left.

Harry and the others then indulged in their conversations about the upcoming term. Jim and Alex were going to start their first year at Hogwarts and were excited. Kathy tho was sad that her kids are leaving for a while.

After Dinner, including having some cake Harry and the others were walking around in Muggle london.

"Care to go clothes shopping Harry?" asked Mark "I'm buying."

Harry thought about it, he wasn't going to wear those uniforms all the time at Hogwarts. Maybe he should get Muggle clothes so he can wear them around school.

"Why should we go?" asked Kathy "It's not Harry's gonna wear them at Hogwarts, he has uniforms for."

'Well there goes that idea' Harry thought to himself.

"Well he'll wear them when he comes back." said Mark.

'Or maybe I can sneak them to school.' Harry thought to himself.

"Your not bringing muggle clothes to Hogwarts Harry!" Kathy snapped at Harry.

"But we should go anyways." said Mark "It's best to look around, after all Lily does need new clothes for school."

Kathy then sighed. "Fine we'll go."

When they got inside the store they took a look around.

"Alright you guys, go look around." Mark said.

Harry and his cousins then started to look around.

Kathy then looked at Mark and said "Do you think you have enough Muggle money?"

Mark then looked at his wallet and sighed." I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Gringotts!"

Kathy then looked around. She found this beautiful black dress, it looked about her size, if she wasn't so pregnant, though she can lose that weight once she gives birth. She was about to grab it when someone also grabbed it.

She looked at who held and felt her blood boil at the sight of this person. It was her sister in-law, Petunia Dursley.

"Petunia what brings you here?" Kathy asked unpolitley.

Petunia just stood there, she didn't like Kathy. Not one bit. "I am just shopping for clothes with my husband Vernon and my son Dudley."

Kathy then looked at Petunia's walrus of a husband and their son. He definitely was his father's son.

"Well I'm here shopping too." said Kathy "And I would like it if you give me that dress."

"And what's to stop me from buying it for myself?" asked petunia, pushing her luck. "Besides, your size looks like it wouldn't fit in that."

"I just so happen to be carrying another child, but I can easily lose this weight, in about five months." said Kathy "Depending on how I can find the time for it."

Just then Harry, Alex, Jim, and Lily came near Kathy.

"Aunt Kathy what's going on?" asked Harry. He then looked who was there.

"I'm just having a conversation." said Kathy.

Then to make matters worst, Vernon and Dudley came in.

"Mum, can we go now, I don't want to miss my show." said Dudley while holding a couple shirts in his size.

"We're leaving now Dudley." said Petunia.

"I'll go pay for them." said Vernon.

Petunia then looked at Kathy and said "You take the dress then, you freak."

Kathy then gasped. "What did you say?"

Petunia then realized what she said "nothing I said nothing." she then handed the dress to Kathy.

"Don't think your gonna get out of this one easy Durlsey." snapped Kathy "I tried to be reasonable with you when I first met you. But you had to insult me."

Just then Vernon came in "Now listen hear you freak. You can insult us all you want, but looking at your position" Vernon then pointed to her belly "I think it's best to not let anger control. Especially for your freaky child."

"Hey my family isn't filled with freaks." snapped Harry.

"Quiet you little freak." Vernon snapped at Harry. "I suppose your just like your freaky father. Always making trouble. Well I can tell you this, he wasn't that great. He was a freak, like you, your mum, and your uncle. Now run along you lot. We've got better things to do then deal with your kind."

This made Kathy snap "Listen here you Walrus. I have tried to be polite to you at first but you couldn't accept the fact that I'm different then you. You literally told people at your's and Petunia wedding that I was a stripper that Mark picked up to be his date. In what world was I even close to that." Kathy then turned to Petunia "And you, you just stood there and tried to hold in your laughing. You just stood there and let Vernon tell people at your wedding that James was an amateur magician. Do you have any idea how insulting that was to us. Do you ever think that maybe just maybe I have feelings?'" she then turn to Vernon "I can tell you this. You deserved that punch Mark gave you."

Mark had just gotten back from exchanging Galleons for muggle money when he saw Kathy. Yelling at a couple of people. He then realized it was his sister.

"Oh but don't you worry Petunia. At least you can live your live in a 'normal' way." Kathy said to petunia "Normal enough to ignore your family I mean literally you just ignored your own brother and sister and for what exactly?"

Mark then went up to Kathy "Kathy please calm down, you yelling isn't good for the baby."

"Aunt Kathy, please their not worth it." said Harry.

"Oh but I haven't even scraped the surface on how terrible you two are." Kathy was now seething with anger "Mark cover Lily's ears. She isn't gonna want to hear this."

Mark then covered Lily's ears and Kathy went on a rant to Petunia and Vernon. It involved swearing. Lots and lots of swearing. This was reasonable, after all she could hardly control her temper at this point. All those times she encountered Petunia she had to keep her self in check, but with her hormones, she couldn't hold back.

When Kathy was done she saw Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley standing there with these shocked expressions. Kathy then began to cry "Oh my stupid hormones, I'm such an embarrassment.'

Mark then held Kathy and whispered loving words "It's all right luv, it's just your hormones, you didn't really mean it."

Petunia then said "We are sorry for treating you wrong all those years ago. So we'll be on our way."

"Oh yes we must go. sorry for insulting you." said Vernon.

The Dursleys then hurried out of the store.

Kathy then started to laugh a little "Hormones my ars. It was good to say that to them!"

Mark normally would've told her that wasn't the right thing to do, But then again all those times she had to keep her mouth shut in front of them, she really couldn't hold back "I assume you have a good expalnation as to why you snapped at them"

"They called us freaks." Kathy said.

Mark then gave her a chaste kiss "Good enough for me."

Harry then said "Aunt Kathy, thanks for sticking up for us."

"I'll always stick up for my family." said Kathy. But you four have to promise not to use those words."

Harry, Jim, Alex, and Lily then nodded.

"Now let's go home shall we." suggested Mark.

before they left Kathy turned to one of the workers there and said "Sorry about- well you know.'

"Oh it's fine." said the worker.

When they got home Kathy had told the kids to get to sleep.

Harry was right now sitting in his room. The events of today were shocking.

"Hello harry, may I come in?" Kathy asked.

"Sure aunt Kathy." said Harry

Kathy then came in and sat on Harry's bed.

"I'm sorry that I humiliated you at the store." said Kathy.

"It's fine." said Harry. "You were just sticking up for me."

"I'll always stick up for my kids, Harry. "Said Kathy. "After all that walrus insulted you. I'm not gonna let that jerk insult my first son."

This made Harry smile. No matter what Kathy always viewed Harry as her own son.

"Thanks Aunt Kathy." Harry then hugged Kathy.

"No problem sweetheart" Kathy then kissed Harry's fore head. " i love you" she then got up and said "Good night." and headed out the door.

Harry then thought that no matter what happened, he had his family with him to help him out. Even when someone is insulting him.

 **Well that's it for this chapter. A special thanks to Pottermum for giving me the idea on how the meeting between Harry, Kathy and the Dursleys should play out, I highly recommend you guys read her stories, they are far better than mines. I will see you guys in the next chapter**


	21. Chapter 21: The Leaky Cauldron

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. Hey guys I'm back. Sorry this took me so long, but I wanted to take a hiatus for the summer. So let's do this.**

Chapter 21: The Leaky Cauldron!

Harry was with his younger cousins in the St. Mungo's waiting room. A couple of hours ago, Harry's aunt Kathy went into labor. Though Harry was excited because in a week he'd get to go back to Hogwarts as well as seeing Ginny again, but was worried because of the many possibilities that could go wrong in child birth.

His youngest cousin Lily was sitting near a coffee table drawing on a dinosaur coloring book, while Jim and Alex were playing wizard's chess.

Just then Harry's uncle Mark came in with a grin on his face.

"How's aunt Kathy?" asked Harry.

"She's fine, a little tired, but fine." said Mark.

Lily then got up and went to Mark.

"Daddy, how's Mummy?" asked Lily.

"Relax lily, she's fine, let's go see her." mark then picked up lily and signaled the others to follow him.

One walk to Kathy's room and they were there. Mark then let them in.

"Look who came to see their newest member to our family." Mark said to Kathy.

"Hello there." Kathy said. "Come on in."

Harry then came in and saw Kathy holding a little bundle with the baby.

"How'd it go with the, well you know?" asked Harry, sitting next to Kathy.

"Painful, like always." said Kathy.

Lily then came up to Kathy.

"What's her name?" asked Lily.

"I went with a family tradition to name her after a flower." said Mark. "So we agreed on Violet."

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." said Kathy holding Violet as she was snoozing.

"Can I hold her?" asked Lily.

"Yes but sit right here" Kathy then scooted over to make room for Lily 'Be careful, she's very fragile and she's still sleeping."

Harry looked over to Lily holding his newest cousin Violet. She looked small but she had black hair, like his aunt Kathy, it was only a matter of time until she woke up so he can see her eye color. He thought it was interesting how fast this went by, earlier today he was home reading, now he's in a hospital room seeing his new cousin.

"Penny for thought/' asked Mark.

"Oh it's just nothing Uncle Mark." said Harry.

"Can hold her now?" asked Jim.

"I'm just gonna go get some air." said Harry

Harry then went out of the room, something felt strange to him. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was being watched by someone. Soon his Uncle Mark came out of the room and asked him "What's wrong Harry?"

"I don't know why, but I feel like I'm being watched." said Harry.

Mark then told Harry "Look, there are still people out there, so if you ever feel like your gonna be in trouble, just contact me."

"Alright, it's just, something's off, that's all." said Harry.

Mark then put his arm around Harry and they both went inside.

After there little visit Mark and the kids went home while Kathy stayed behind because she was in no good to go home yet. But Mark promised he'll come back tomorrow.

 **HPHPHP**

The Next day Harry was having breakfast with his cousins when a Owl came in from the window. He noticed to be Errol, and he looked tired. Harry then grabbed the letter from Errol and began to read it.

 _Dear Harry_

 _As you may know, I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron with my family in a week, so I sent Errol to you to remind you to come see us at the Leaky Cauldron, but remember, there is no pressure for you to come. See you at Saturday._

 _Love Ginny._

Harry finished reading, and he smiled, he was really excited to see Ginny again. Also Ron but come on, it's all about Ginny.

What Harry didn't know was that his cousin Lily was also reading the letter.

"Excited to see your girlfriend again Harry?" asked Lily.

"She's not my girlfriend." said Harry.

"Who's not Harry?" asked Mark coming in.

"Oh, it's no one uncle Mark." said Harry.

Mark then said "Harry, watch your cousins while I'm at St. Mungos okay."

"Sure thing uncle Mark." said Harry.

Mark then grabbed the Daily Prophet from harry and left. The rest of the day went by fast for Harry.

 **HPHPHP**

The week went by fast for Harry, his aunt Kathy had recovered and now her and his new cousin Violet were at home. Soon the weekend came and Harry was very excited.

"Remind me again why we should go over to Diagon Alley again, Harry." said Mark "We already got Yours, Jim's, and Alex's Hogwarts supplies. What's the point?"

"Uncle Mark I already told you, Ron, Ginny, and the Weasley's are gonna be there, and I want to see them." said Harry.

"Al right," said Mark.

Soon everyone got ready to except for Kathy, because she had to stay behind to watch Violet.

"We'll be back in a while." Mark told Kathy.

"Alright, Luv." said Kathy. "Oh by the way, can you bring me some pastries ."

"Will do." said Mark

Soon Harry and the others them flooed over to the Leaky Caudron when he saw Joe and Ariel, Also Remus was there. There were sitting in a table eating.

"Hello guys, what brings you here?" asked mark.

"I had to pick up some extra materials for my new Job," said Remus. "I'm gonna teach at Hogwarts."

"You are that's so cool," said Jim.

"What possition?" asked Alex.

"Defence against the dark arts professor." Remus said with a little bit of pride.

"Oh good, you'll be better than Lockhart hopefully." said Harry

"Also Mark, I heard Kathy gave birth." said Remus as he looked at Mark.

"Oh yes she did, I have a picture of her and the baby right here.' said mark. "We named her Violet."

Remus then looked at the picture "She has Kathy's blue eyes, and her black hair."

"Yeah she's happy that now one of her kids looks like her but doesn't have my hair or eyes." said Mark. Mark then turned to Ariel. "And what brings you and Joe here.'

"Oh we just wanted some food from the Leaky Cauldron, I was in the mood for it." said Ariel.

"So was I" said Joe. "By he way, the Weasley's are here, there out shopping if you need to know Harry." Said Joe.

Harry then said "Thanks Joe,' Harry then looked at Mark and said "I'm gonna go look aro-"

"HARRY!" said a familiar voice.

Ginny was there, and she ran up to Harry and hugged him.

"Oh how I missed you" said Ginny, releasing him from his hug.

"I missed you too" Harry said as they both took a seat at a near by booth. "So how was your summer/"

"Oh it was so nice, Egypt was so cool, and I got all these cool souvenirs" Ginny then showed Harry an i love Egypt shirt. "Don't worry Ron got one too. We also went to this really great restaurant for my birthday, but in all seriousness, I really wished you were there."

"I wish I was there too," said harry. He then got something out of his pocket and said "I got you something but, I wanted to be there to see your reaction, so here."

Harry then showed her a necklace with a heart on it and put it around Ginny's neck.

"Happy late birthday Ginny." said Harry.

"Oh it's beautiful Harry, thank you." Ginny then gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

Harry then blushed a lot and was about to say something until...

"Harry and Ginny sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" said a laughing Lily.

"Can you go away please." said Harry.

Lily then stuck her tongue out and left.

"She's a nightmare sometimes but you have to love her." said Harry.

"Oh that reminds me, I made you something for your birthday" Ginny then got out a shirt that spelled out 'Yes I'm the Boy who lived, now leave me alone.' she then handed it to him "I failed at knitting this so I had Mum help me, do you like it?"

"Of course Ginny, I hope you got my size right.' said harry.

"If I didn't, just enlarge it." said Ginny.

The both of them then giggled.

"So where's Ron?" asked Harry.

"He's at a pet shop getting scabbers looked at with our favorite muggle born, Hermione." said Ginny.

"Figures, what time will they be back then?" asked Harry.

"I don't know- oh look there they are!" exclaimed Ginny

Ron and Hermione came in, with Hermione carrying a cat.

"Hey, Harry, how was your summer?" asked Ron.

"Oh it was nice, Egypt was cool, but Scabbers got a little sick." Ron said while holding a cage with Scabbers in it. He then sat down "Hermione got a cat, just about now."

Hermione then showed Harry her new cat "His name is Crookshanks, the store said he's part Kneazle."

"The sad part is that Croockshanks hates my pet rat Harry." said Ron

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione then spent the next hour catching up on stuff.

Meanwhile Remus, Mark, and Ariel were talking in private.

"So you must've heard that Sirius escaped Azkaban?" asked Remus

"I think everyone who reads the prophet knows." said Ariel.

"I'm more afraid of what the ministry is gonna do." said Mark. "There placing Dementors at Hogwarts because they think Sirius is gonna come there." Mark then drank his tea "Dementors, are they serious?'

"Nice pun there." said Remus.

"Well, I don't know what will happen, but I hope that if Sirius gets to Hogwarts, then I hope I can find him before the Dementors." said Ariel.

"Let's just hope this doesn't go the rout I think it might go." said Remus.

"I hope so too" said Mark

"Does Joe know?" asked Remus.

"He knows." said Ariel. "Does Harry Know?"

"Kathy told him yesturday about what happened. He doesn't know about the dementors though." said Mark

"then we are in for one busy year." said Remus.

"At times like this, I wish I still had our map back, Remus." said Ariel. "I still don't know how i lost it."

"Let's just hope this goes by smoothly." said Mark.

After a while, Harry and the others went back to Grimmauld's place.

 **Once again I am sorry this took so long but, stuff happens. And I promise, this will never happen again, until next summer. I will see you guys in the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22: I'm sorry

I'm sorry but I don't want to finish this anymore. So I've decided to abandon this story. I doubt anyone will kick up any fuss, not with a high schooler like me. I'll tell you how I was going to end it though. I was just gonna have Harry defeat Voldemort at the end of year 5 because of Mark and Kathy finding and destroying all the horcruxes but and Harry and Ginny get together, so that was how it was gonna end. If your interested in taking the idea of Harry being raised by a relative of Lily, then by all means take that idea, but I don't want this story adopted, I'm sorry if you got interested but I just don't want to finish it anymore. I might re write the whole story but make it better, but I'm not continuing it. I'll still write on the site but I want to focus on school and not write that much. Once again I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I hope you find a way better story than mine. So sorry for disappointing you guys, I'll keep the story here but I'l eventually delete it. The status is now Abandoned. I hope you all understand.


End file.
